Szablon:News/archiwum19
25px Archiwum newsów 2010 Sierpień 120px|right *Tiago ponownie wypożyczony? :Historia przeprowadzki Tiago do Atletico Madryt obrała nieoczekiwany zwrot. Brakuje już tylko oficjalnego komunikatu w tej sprawie. Okazuje się, że Portugalczyk zostanie ponownie wypożyczony, a nie - jak to miało być do tej pory - sprzedany do Atletico. Póki co trudno mówić o konkretnych przyczynach takiego obrotu wydarzeń, niemal faktem już jednak jest, że Tiago zostanie wypożyczony do Atletico Madryt, za co Juventus otrzyma 500 tysięcy euro. W przyszłym roku Hiszpanie nie będą mieli jednak prawa pierwokupu. *Diego: Ten gol to dopiero początek! :Brazylijczyk Diego zapowiada, że bramka strzelona Milanowi w turnieju Trofeo TIM to dopiero początek tego, co zamierza pokazać w tym sezonie - nadal grając w koszulce Juventusu. Piłkarz nie przejmuje się plotkami transferowymi. Nie strzela się takich bramek codziennie - napisał na swojej stronie internetowej. Niezmiernie się cieszę, szkoda tylko, że nie wygraliśmy w tym turnieju. Potyczki z tak dobrymi drużynami włoskimi to bardzo dobry sposób na jeszcze lepsze przygotowanie się do sezonu. Mogę jednak obiecać, że ten gol to dopiero początek tego, co pokażę wszystkim w nadchodzącym sezonie. 120px|right *Del Neri: Bardzo wierzymy w Diego! :Po Beppe Marotcie również Luigi Del Neri uspokoił kibiców, którzy obawiają się o wyprowadzkę Diego z Juventusu. Del Neri widzi, jak bardzo przydatny jest obecnie w drużynie Bianconerich Brazylijczyk. Zapytany, czy zamierza pozbywać się Diego, Del Neri odpowiedział: Nigdy nie myślałem o nim w ten sposób. Wiadomo, że chłopak jest w centrum pogłosek transferowych, ale on dobrze wie, że mocno w niego wierzymy. Ważne, że pokazuje każdego dnia, że zasługuje na to, by zostać i że faktycznie chce grać w Juve. Jeśli będzie grał tak dobrze w dalszy ciągu, wniesie do Juventusu jakość, jakiej póki co cały czas nam jeszcze brakuje. *Del Neri po porażce z Interem :Trener Gigi Del Neri na gorąco skomentował porażkę Juventusu z Interem w pierwszym spotkaniu Trofeo TIM 2010. Cóż, widać było na boisku, że ci zawodnicy nie grali ze sobą zbyt długo, to pierwsze spotkania w takim ustawieniu. Po względnie spokojnym początku Sneijder zdobył bramkę, po której nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Wciąż musimy poprawiać naszą grę, ale to przyjdzie z czasem. Dla Melo to był dopiero pierwszy mecz, a Grygera wciąż nie jest w optymalnej formie. 120px|right *Marotta: Mercato trwa :Wszyscy pamiętają słowa Del Neriego sprzed kilku tygodni, gdy wyliczał, ilu zawodników brakuje w jego Juventusie. Beppe Marotta zapewnia, że Juventus nie zakończył jeszcze mercato i w najbliższych dniach jeszcze wiele może się wydarzyć. Wciąż znajdujemy się w bardzo delikatnym momencie mercato, w którym musimy maksymalnie wykorzystać nadarzające się okazje. W tej chwili mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że robimy wszystko, by jak najpoważniej wzmocnić skład, by trener Del Neri miał klasową kadrę, na którą będzie mógł postawić. Diego W Bundeslidze? Ostatnie informacje to jedynie wymysł prasy, poinformowano nas o zainteresowaniu jego osobą, ale również innymi zawodnikami, ale do każdego z nich podchodzimy z maksymalną uwagą. Wszystko zależy od warunków i ofert, jakie otrzymamy, ale decyzje będziemy podejmować mając na uwadze wyłącznie interes Juventusu. *Trofeo TIM: Juventus ostatni :W tegorocznych rozgrywkach Trofeo TIM, Juventusowi udało się uzyskać tylko 1 punkt z meczu z Milanem. Bianconeri zajęli ostatnie miejsce i nie udało im się obronić tytułu sprzed roku. W pierwszym meczu Trofeo TIM podopieczni Luigi Del Neriego w regulaminowym czasie gry przegrali z Interem Mediolan 0:1, o zwycięstwie zadecydował gol Sneijdera z 26 minuty. :Juventus Turyn-Inter Mediolan 0:1 :0:1 Sneijder 26 :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera (38' Motta), Bonucci, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Pepe, Felipe Melo, Sissoko, Lanzafame - Del Piero, Trezeguet :Inter: Cesar - Maicon, Lucio, Materazzi, Chivu - Cambiasso, Nwankwo - Obinna, Sneijder, Pandev - Eto'o W drugim meczu Trofeo TIM piłkarze Juventusu Turyn w regulaminowym czasie gry zremisowali z AC Milanem 1:1. Bramkę dla Milanu w 21 minucie zdobył Ronaldinho, a dla Bianconerich w 33 minucie Diego. W rzutach karnych Milan pokonał Juve 4:2. :AC Milan-Juventus Turyn 1:1 (karne 4:2) :1:0 Ronaldinho 21 :1:1 Diego 33 :Karne dla Milanu: Ronaldinho, Boriello, Pirlo, Nesta :Karne dla Juventusu: Trezeguet, Diego, Pepe (o), Amauri (o) :Milan: Amelia - Abate, Nesta, Bonera, Antonini - Gattuso, Pirlo, Ambrosini - Ronaldinho, Borriello, Oduamadi :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Pepe, Felipe Melo (10' Sissoko), Marchisio (40' Ferrero), Lanzafame (40' Trezeguet) - Diego, Amauri :Żółte kartki:' Gattuso 11' (Milan) - De Ceglie 40' (Juventus) 120px|right *Camoranesi nie odejdzie z Juventusu! :Mauro German Camoranesi nie przeprowadzi się do Birmingham City. Vlado Borozan, asystujący przy negocjacjach, potwierdził w wywiadzie dla TuttoMercatoWeb, że piłkarz nie dogadał się w sprawie wysokości odprawy, jaką miałby wypłacić mu Juventus. Birmingham nie było w stanie zagwarantować Camoranesiemu zarobków na poziomie, jaki zapewnia mu obecnie kontrakt z Juventusem. Jedynym wyjściem było więc, by Bianconeri wypłacili mu stosownej wysokości odprawę. Wczoraj wieczorem agent piłkarza i sam zawodnik rozmawiał o tym z szefostwem Juve, niestety, do porozumienia nie doszło. Potwierdzam, że negocjacje nie zakończyły się sukcesem - powiedział Borozan. Strony zaangażowane w rozmowy są w pełni świadome przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy, chcę jednak potwierdzić, że przez cały ten czas Mauro zachowywał bardzo profesjonalną postawę. Inną przyczynę niż brak porozumienia z Juventusem podaje bezpośredni agent Camoranesiego, Sergio Fortunato. Z jego słów wynika z kolei, że problemem jest Birmingham. Na razie nie prowadzimy rozmów z Birmingham, bo dogadują się jeszcze oba kluby. My nie musimy nikogo do niczego przekonywać, z Juventusem jest już wszystko dogadane, doszliśmy do porozumienia. Bianconeri chcą wyczuć, dokąd dojdą Anglicy. Mauro rozmawiał już z trenerem McLeishem na ich stadionie, świetnie się z nim dogaduje. Jeśli ostatecznie zabraknie porozumienia w tych negocjacjach, znajdziemy coś innego. *Poulsen sprzedany do Liverpoolu :Christian Poulsen sprzedany! Juventus oficjalnie potwierdził sfinalizowaną już przeprowadzkę Duńczyka do Liverpoolu, gdzie będzie grał z numerem 28 na plecach. W oficjalnym komunikacie turyńskiego klubu czytamy: Juventus Football Club informuje, iż sfinalizowane zostało porozumienie z Liverpoolem F.C. dotyczące sprzedaży pełni praw sportowych do zawodnika Christiana Poulsena za kwotę 5,475 miliona euro, płatnej w dwóch ratach: 2,735 miliona euro w momencie podpisania kontraktu oraz 2,75 miliona euro do 1 lipca 2011 roku. Kwota transferu może wzrosnąć maksymalnie o kolejne 1,2 miliona euro, w zależności od osiągnięcia określonych celów sportowych w ciągu trwania nowego kontraktu. 120px|right *Wolfsburg i Schalke łeb w łeb po Diego :Dziennikarze Sky Sport 24 poinformowali, że trwa aukcja, której "przedmiotem" jest Brazylijczyk Diego. Biją się o niego dwa niemieckie kluby: Wolfsburg i Schalke 04. Oferty póki co są identyczne. Szefowie obu niemieckich drużyn proponują Włochom tyle samo: 17 milionów euro. Taką właśnie liczbę podali wcześniej dziennikarze niemieckich gazet. Na korzyść Juve działa fakt, że jeśli któryś klub faktycznie chce pozyskać Diego, musi się wysilić i pokonać konkurencję. Póki co Wolfsburg i Schalke idą łeb w łeb. *W ciągu dwóch dni informacje o Diego! :Agent FIFA, Giacomo Petralito, zapowiada, iż w ciągu dwóch najbliższych dni w sprawie Brazylijczyka Diego pojawią się nowe istotne informacje. Czy to oznacza potwierdzenie pogłosek na temat jego rychłej wyprowadzki z Juventusu? Dzisiaj rano Bild poinformował, iż Juventus dogadał się z Wolfsburgiem na bazie 16 milionów euro w temacie przeprowadzki Brazylijczyka do Niemiec. Choć można wątpić w wiarygodność tej gazety, niedługo potem w niejednoznaczny sposób wypowiedział się na ten temat ojciec piłkarza. Teraz Petralito, agent FIFA, który odegrał ważną rolę w transferze piłkarza z Werderu do Juventusu, powiedział: W ciągu dwóch spodziewałbym się ważnych wieści dotyczących Diego. Nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że piłkarz znajduje się na celowniku Wolfsburga i jego szefowie faktycznie chcą go wykupić z Juventusu, ale by sfinalizować ten transfer, potrzeba jeszcze kilku dni na rozwój całej sytuacji. :'Aktualizacja, godzina 17:40''' :Wbrew temu, co podał Bild, dziennikarze Sky Sport poinformowali, że choć Juventus faktycznie negocjuje z Wolfsburgiem warunki transferu Diego, nie zaakceptował jeszcze oferty złożonej przez Niemców. Negocjacje są w zaawansowanym stadium, ale złożona ostatnio propozycja Wolfsburga nie pokrywa się z oczekiwaniami finansowymi Bianconerich - poinformowało Sky :Aktualizacja, godzina 19:30 :Wspomniany na początku Giacomo Petralito dzisiaj po południu udzielił też szybkiego telefonicznego wywiadu dziennikarzom Calciomercato. Właśnie łapię samolot, w ciągu dwóch-dni powinny pojawić się istotne informacje dotyczące transferu Diego do Wolfsburga. Co na to sam piłkarz? Wydaje się mieć dobre intencje. Na koniec dziennikarze zapytali Petralito, czy na pewno niemożliwa jest przeprowadzka Dżeko do Juventusu. Jego odpowiedź mogła nieco zaskoczyć: Czy niemożliwa? Poczekajmy te kilka dni i się okaże - odpowiedział. Czyżby kolejny zwrot o 180 stopni w temacie Bośniaka... i tym samym i Krasicia? 120px|right *Elia: Juventus chce mnie pozyskać :23-letni Eljero Elia przyznał, że Juventus zaproponował mu współpracę i że pomysł przeprowadzki do Włoch bardzo mu odpowiada. Piłkarza chce pozyskać także niemiecki Wolfsburg. Elia przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie: Faktycznie, Juventus skontaktował się ze mną, ale mój agent rozmawiał już też z szefostwem Wolfsburga. Zainteresowanie ze strony obu tych klubów bardzo mi pochlebia. Fascynuje mnie wizja gry w lidze włoskiej. *Michel Bastos nie przejdzie do Juventusu :Na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej francuski Lyon zapowiedział, że nie dojdzie do transferu Michela Bastosa do Juventusu. Szefowie tego klubu chcieli w ten sposób uciąć dyskusje na temat potencjalnej przeprowadzki Brazylijczyka do Turynu. Oto komunikat, jaki został opublikowany wczoraj na oficjalnej stronie Olympique Lyon: Olympique Lyon pragnie wyjaśnić, iż reprezentant Brazylii Michel Bastos zostanie w klubie, dlatego też nie ma potrzeby dalszego dyskutowania na temat jego ewentualnej przeprowadzki, o której mówi się ostatnio w mediach. Zarówno klub, jak i trener pierwszej drużyny, Claude Puel, są bardzo zadowoleni z postawy zawodnika, który w znaczący sposób przyczynił się do pozytywnych wyników drużyny osiągniętych w poprzednim sezonie oraz który w dobry sposób zaprezentował się w składzie reprezentacji narodowej, awansując do ćwierćfinałów tegorocznego Mundialu. Michel Bastos wchodzi w skład grupy piłkarzy, na których Olympique Lyon chce stawiać, by również w nadchodzącym sezonie pokazać się jak najlepiej zarówno w lidze, jak i w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów. 120px|right *Poulsen już po testach medycznych :Jak podają włoskie i angielskie media, dogadane zostały już niemal wszystkie szczegóły dotyczące transferu Christiana Poulsena do Liverpoolu. Duńczyk przeszedł już nawet testy medyczne, niezbędne do sfinalizowania tej przeprowadzki. Juventus otrzyma od The Reds kwotę 5,7 miliona euro plus 1 milion bonusu. Brakuje już jedynie dopięcia ostatnich detali i oficjalnego komunikatu o tej transakcji. Dzisiaj po południu piłkarz przeszedł badania i niebawem oficjalnie podpisze 3-letni kontrakt z angielskim klubem. *Agger wita Poulsena w Liverpoolu :Choć oficjalnie ani Juventus, ani Liverpool, nie potwierdził jeszcze transferu Christiana Poulsena, sprawa jest już na tyle pewna, że w ostatnim wywiadzie Duńczyka przywitał w klubie obrońca The Reds, Daniel Agger. Agger przyznał: Christian to naprawdę świetny zakup dla każdego europejskiego klubu, więc i w naszej drużynie poradzi sobie dobrze. To bardzo dobry piłkarz, pomoże nam być jeszcze lepszą drużyną. Potrzebujemy takich wzmocnień, by móc konkurować z najlepszymi. Czy zdaniem Aggera Poulsen pasuje do Premier League? Na pewno będzie musiał się wdrożyć, ale da sobie radę. Poradził sobie już we Włoszech, Hiszpanii i Niemczech. Nie widzę powodów, dla których nie miałby tego powtórzyć w Liverpoolu. 120px|right *Amauri: To było coś niesamowitego! :We wczorajszym towarzyskim meczu z reprezentacją Wybrzeża Kości Słoniowej Włosi przegrali 0:1. Udział w spotkaniu wzięli również piłkarze Juventusu. Po końcowym gwizdku komentarzy udzielił debiutujący w kadrze Amauri. Amauri, dla którego był to pierwszy występ w narodowej reprezentacji Italii, przyznał: Dla mnie osobiście było to piękne i niesamowite wydarzenie. Występy w reprezentacji narodowej to wyjątkowe uczucie. Następnie dodał: Dzisiaj, abstrahując od wyniku, zagraliśmy ładny mecz, dużo biegaliśmy. Stworzyliśmy kilka konkretnych sytuacji bramkowych, zabrakło tylko dobrego finiszu akcji. Przeciwnicy oddali tylko jeden strzał na bramkę i raz uderzyli głową - po tym zagraniu padł gol. Mimo wszystko trzeba przyznać, że chęci do gry i entuzjazmu nam nie brakuje. Teraz, jak to powiedział trener Prandelli, potrzeba poświęceń, i my się na nie zdobędziemy. Zapytany, czy widzi dla siebie przyszłość w kadrze Włoch, odpowiedział: Gram w jednej z najlepszych drużyn narodowych na świecie i chcę to robić dalej, jeden raz mi nie wystarczy. Teraz zamierzam pracować sumiennie, by móc zasłużyć na kolejne powołania. Jak grało się u boku Cassano i Balotellego? Świetnie, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze przyjdzie nam razem wystąpić, ponieważ obaj są fantastycznymi piłkarzami. Wystarczy dobrze się zgrać, a na pewno uda nam się zdziałać coś pięknego. *Camoranesi ukarany... po 16 latach :Zawodnik Juventusu, Mauro German Camoranesi, bardzo bliski przeprowadzki do Birmingham City, został ukarany grzywną w wysokości 38 tysięcy euro. Co takiego zrobił? Okazuje się, że ostatnio nic, ale co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze... Kara dotyczy incydentu, do którego doszło w Argentynie... 16 lat temu! W jednym z ligowych meczów Camoranesi w bezpardonowy sposób zachował się wobec innego piłkarza, Roberto Pizzo. Dzisiaj musi zapłacić za to prawie 40 tysięcy euro. Decyzję podjął sąd w Mar del Plata. 120px|right *Marotta spotkał się z Hoenessem :Dzisiaj po południu Giuseppe Marotta spotkał się z dyrektorem sportowym Wolfsburga, Dieterem Hoenessem. Obaj rozmawiali do godziny 17:00, ale nie o Edinie Dżeko. Negocjacje dotyczyły Brazylijczyka Diego, którego chcą pozyskać Niemcy. Niemal od początku było wiadomo, że potencjalne transfery Dżeko i Diego to dla Wolfsburga dwie niezależne od siebie sprawy. Temat pierwszego jest już zakończony, kwestia dotycząca możliwej wyprowadzki drugiego - jeszcze nie. Owszem, spotkałem się dzisiaj z przedstawicielami Juve, ale nie zamierzam wam mówić, o czym dyskutowaliśmy - powiedział zaczepiony po spotkaniu przez dziennikarzy Hoeness. Czy rozmawialiśmy o Dżeko? Znacie moje stanowisko w tej sprawie, nie zmieniam zdania z dnia na dzień - zaznaczył. Więcej szczegółów nie wyszło na jaw. Wiadomo, że rozmowy nie dotyczyły również Barzagliego, którym niegdyś interesował się Juventus. Marotta nie skomentował dzisiejszego spotkania z Niemcami. *Krasić: Zawarłem porozumienie z Juve! :Niedawno Milos Krasić przyznał w wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom, że doszedł do porozumienia z Juventusem i czeka jedynie na sfinalizowanie rozmów między klubami. Wczoraj wieczorem ponownie to potwierdził. Zrobiłem, co do mnie należało - doszedłem do pełnego porozumienia z Juve, teraz czekam na to, aż dogadają się oba kluby - powiedział niedawno Krasić, czekający już od wielu tygodni na przeprowadzkę do Turynu. Wczoraj wieczorem dodał do tego: Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że nowym trenerem Juventusu zostaje Del Neri, bardzo się ucieszyłem. Jego taktyka 4-4-2 idealnie pasuje do mojego stylu gry. Juventus to jeden z największych i najwspanialszych klubów w Europie, ma bardzo wielu kibiców. Będzie to niezwykle istotny krok w przód w moim życiu zawodowym 120px|right *Amauri-Cassano-Balotelli w ataku Italii :Cesare Prandelli ma wyraźnie swój pomysł na nowe oblicze reprezentacji narodowej Włoch. W zorganizowanej dzisiaj gierce wewnętrznej w trakcie zgrupowania kadry, rozegranej pomiędzy 11-osobowymi zespołami, wypróbował od razu trójkę: Amauri-Cassano-Balotelli. Prandelli grał dzisiaj ustawieniem 4-2-3-1, gdzie Amauri grał na pozycji najbardziej wysuniętego do przodu napastnika, Balotelli był lewym ofensywnym skrzydłowym, a Cassano rządził jako środkowy ofensywny pomocnik, grający za plecami Amauriego. Po prawej stronie grasował zaś Simone Pepe. Nieco bardziej z tyłu grali obok siebie De Rossi i Palombo. Linia obrony złożona była z czwórki: Motta, Bonucci, Chiellini i Molinaro. Gdyby ten ostatni nadal był piłkarzem Juventusu, cała linia defensywy byłaby zbudowana z zawodników Starej Damy. *Bianconeri trenują bez piłki :Dzisiejszy trening piłkarzy Juventusu zakładał wyłącznie pracę bez piłki. Po dwóch dniach odpoczynku Bianconeri wrócili do pracy w Vinovo, dzisiaj skupili się jednak na serii ćwiczeń atletycznych. Nieobecni byli ci, których trener Prandelli powołał na zgrupowanie reprezentacji narodowej, oraz Christian Poulsen, który trenuje z drużyną Danii, przygotowującą się do towarzyskiego starcia z Niemcami. Piłkarze trenujący dzisiaj w Vinovo dużo biegali, rozciągali się i ćwiczyli na sali gimnastycznej. Jutro trening rozpocznie się po południu, o godzinie 16:30. 120px|right *Buffon: Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem :Krótkiego wywiadu dziennikarzom Tuttosport udzielił kurujący się po operacji kręgosłupa Gianluigi Buffon. Gigi zapewnił, że ma się dobrze i że starannie przygotowuje się do powrotu do pełni sił. Na razie musi dbać o to, by jak najbardziej sprawnie przebiegła jego rehabilitacja. Buffon wie, że po tak poważnej operacji nie ma co bezmyślnie przyspieszać powrotu na boisko, tym bardziej, że Juventus pozyskał Marco Storariego, który póki co zastępuje go całkiem dobrze. Mam się dobrze, wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem moich lekarzy - powiedział Gigi. Jutro wracam do Turynu, by kontynuować rehabilitację. Wczoraj Gigi pojawił się na meczu klubu ze swojego miasta, Carrarese. Razem z Cristiano Lucarellim jest oficjalnym sponsorem tej drużyny. Nie mogłem przegapić tego meczu, ponieważ klub ma ważny projekt, w który wszyscy mocno wierzymy. Nie obiecujemy awansu, ale spróbujemy - zapewnił. Chciałbym poświęcić się w szczególności młodzikom z Carrary, pomagając również ożywić serca mieszkańców mojego miasta wobec drużyny, którą kocham jak mało którą. W meczu pomiędzy Carrarese i Lunigianą zagrał również Giuseppe Giovinco - młodszy brat Sebastiana, pozyskany kilka dni temu z Primavery Juventusu. *Pasquato wypożyczony do Modeny :Cristian Pasquato przeniósł się z Juventusu do Modeny na zasadzie wypożyczenia, przy czym szefowie jego nowego klubu będą mieli prawo do wykupu jego karty zawodniczej latem przyszłego roku. 21-latek podziękował Luigi Del Neriemu za cenne uwagi trenerskie. W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom TuttoMercatoWeb Cristian Pasquato wyjaśnił: Zostałem wypożyczony do Modeny, ale z prawem transferu definitywnego po roku. Wybrałem Modenę, ponieważ to drużyna, która pokazała, że naprawdę chce mnie mieć. Następnie dodał: Oczywiście świetnie byłoby zostać w Juve, ale wiem, że to było bardzo trudne, praktycznie niemożliwe. Wiem, że grałbym bardzo rzadko i mało, jeśli w ogóle, dlatego wybrałem lepsze rozwiązanie. Chcę podziękować trenerowi Del Neriemu, ponieważ przekonał mnie do tego, że mogę grać również jako skrzydłowy, choć do tej pory byłem innego zdania. Jestem przekonany, że trener Del Neri poradzi sobie w Juve wyśmienicie. Jest jednym z najlepszych fachowców, jakich mógł zatrudnić Juventus. Pokazał to już w zeszłym sezonie z Sampdorią, w tym tylko to potwierdzi. Do tej pory Pasquato przygotowywał się przez cały czas do nowego sezonu w całą ekipą Bianconerich. Z drużyną Modeny będzie walczył na boiskach Serie B. 120px|right *Juventus zagra z Sturmem Graz :W 4. rundzie eliminacji do Ligi Europy Juventus zagra dwumecz ze Sturmem Graz - drużyną występującą na co dzień w Austriackiej Bundeslidze. Losowanie wszystkich par tej tury rozgrywek odbyło się w szwajcarskim Nyonie. Mecze odbędą się 19-go i 26-go sierpnia. Jako pierwsi przed własną publicznością zagrają Austriacy. *22 sierpnia mecz Juve z Milanem :W niedzielę 22 sierpnia 2010 roku o godzinie 21:00 Juventus rozegra mecz z Milanem w ramach tradycyjnego już turnieju towarzyskiego Trofeo Berlusconi. Od dzisiaj sprzedawane są już bilety na to spotkanie, zaplanowane oczywiście na San Siro w Mediolanie. Milan wygrywał do tej pory 11 razy, Juventus ma na swoim koncie 8 zwycięstw. Rok temu w regulaminowym czasie bramki strzelili Pato i Diego, po czym Milan wygrał w rzutach karnych 5:4. Juventus ostatni raz zwyciężył w tym turnieju w roku 2004 po zwycięstwie 1:0 dzięki bramce Olivery. 120px|right *Giovinco wypożyczony do Parmy :Sebastian Giovinco został wypożyczony przez Juventus do Parmy na najbliższy sezon. W czerwcu przyszłego roku szefowie klubu z regionu Emilia-Romania będą mieli prawo do wykupu połowy jego karty zawodniczej. O sfinalizowanej transakcji poinformowali póki co szefowie Parmy oraz agent piłkarza. Giovinco jest już piłkarzem Parmy i jesteśmy z tego bardzo zadowoleni - powiedział w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport 24 Leonardi, dyrektor sportowy nowego klubu Giovinco. Formuła transferu? Wypożyczenie z prawem do wykupu połowy karty zawodniczej piłkarza. Marino również niesamowicie cieszy się, że Sebastian dołącza do naszej ekipy, choć nigdy nie chciał o tym głośno mówić w mediach. Sprowadzenie go do Parmy było dla nas bardzo ważnym celem transferowym, który teraz już zrealizowany podniesie jakość naszej drużyny piłkarzy. Znam Sebę już od jakiegoś czasu i jestem przekonany, że może dokonać u nas wielkich rzeczy. To zawodnik z najwyższej półki, po jakiego mogliśmy sięgnąć. Andrea D'Amico, agent Sebastiana Giovinco, przyznał z kolei: Doszliśmy do pełnego porozumienia: Sebastian będzie wypożyczony do Parmy, która będzie mogła wykupić za rok połowę jego karty. Następnie dodał: Chłopak bardzo się cieszy, jest też wdzięczny szefostwu Bari, które bardzo o niego zabiegało. Rozwiązanie, na które się zdecydowaliśmy, to słuszny wybór. Przed nami ważny projekt, bardzo znaczący, budowany na solidnych podstawach. Sebastian chce grać i pokazać wszystkim dookoła, ile jest naprawdę wart. Giovinco zostanie oficjalnie zaprezentowany mediom dzisiaj o godzinie 19:00. A oto i oficjalny komunikat Juventusu w tej sprawie: Juventus Football Club S.p.A. informuje, iż sfinalizowane zostało porozumienie zawarte z z klubem Parma F.C. S.p.A., dotyczące czasowego przeniesienia praw sportowych dotyczących piłkarza Sebastiana Giovinco, oparte o kwotę 1 miliona euro, płatną w ciągu trzech lat. Porozumienie to przewiduje jednakowoż możliwość wykupienia przez Parmę po zakończeniu sezonu piłkarskiego 2010/2011, praw do połowy karty zawodniczej piłkarza za kwotę 3 milionów euro, płatnych w ciągu trzech lat. *Del Piero: Obyśmy zaszli daleko! :Ilu spośród kibiców Juventusu oglądających wczorajszą potyczkę Juventusu z Shamrock Rovers pomyślało o piłce w siatce Irlandczyków w momencie, gdy Alessandro Del Piero ustawiał ją sobie do rzutu wolnego? Pewnie sporo... W ciągu 18 lat spędzonych w Juve Alex przeżywał już takie chwile. Rzut wolny, precyzyjny strzał, przepiękna bramka. Wczoraj - mimo oberwania chmury, do jakiego doszło w Modenie. Po meczu Alessandro przyznał: Dzielenie tej samej roli z Diego mi nie przeszkadza, przecież dopiero zaczynamy sezon. Teraz nikogo nie interesują tu takie aspekty, myślimy tylko o dobru drużyny i żeby być lepszymi jako zespół. Decyzje podejmuje i musi podejmować trener. Zapytany o bramkę oraz o niesamowitą radość zaraz po niej, Del Piero odpowiedział: Moja radość po strzelonej bramce nie jest żadną odpowiedzią kierowaną pod czyimś adresem, po prostu cieszyłem się, że udało się zdobyć gola, tym samym wygrać i przejść dalej w turnieju. Nie mam nic do powiedzenia, bardzo się cieszę, że rozegrałem połowę spotkania i że jestem już w lepszej kondycji. Na początku przygotowań miałem mały problem, ale teraz jest już lepiej. Podobnie cała drużyna ma się dobrze. Pracujemy sumiennie, nasz zespół jest cały czas w budowie, dlatego tym bardziej potrzebujemy takich meczów - z drużynami lepiej przygotowanymi fizycznie od nas. Robimy postępy indywidualne, ale i zespołowe. Jesteśmy jeszcze na początku drogi, naszym celem jest wymazanie przeszłości i odzyskanie właściwej tożsamości drużyny. Musimy mieć powody do tego, by być dumni z samych siebie i by dumni mogli być z nas nasi kibice. Jeśli to osiągniemy, zajdziemy daleko. 120px|right *El. LE: Juve 1-0 Shamrock :Juventus skromnie wygrywa w rewanżowym spotkaniu z Shamrock Rovers 1-0 po genialnej bramce Alexa Del Piero z rzutu wolnego. Na poziom gry z pewnością wpłynęła ulewa, jaka rozszalała się nad Stadio Braglia w Modenie, piłkarze musieli radzić sobie z ogromnymi kałużami, które niejednokrotnie przeszkadzały w oddaniu celnych podań czy strzałów. Bianconeri zgodnie z zaleceniami trenera Del Neriego starali się utrzymywać przy piłce i kontrolować grę, co raczej im wychodziło, choć kilka razy goście z Irlandii stanęli przed groźnymi okazjami - najpierw pojedynek we własnym polu karnym przegrał Pepe, a przed przerwą dopiero wybicie Sissoko wyjaśniło sytuację. Stara Dama stworzyła sobie kilka dogodnych okazji, ale albo na drodze stawali obrońcy, którzy skutecznie wybijali strzały Amauriego czy Marchisio, albo brakowało celności (próba Lanzafame) lub siły (strzał Diego). W przerwie próbowano usunąć ogromne ilości wody z murawy, ale udało się to tylko częściowo. Na drugą połowę na boisku nie pojawił się już Diego, którego zastąpił Alex Del Piero. Stara Dama narzuciła nieco szybsze tempo po wznowieniu gry, po dobrym podaniu od Alexa bliski wyjścia na czystą pozycję był Amauri, ale ostatecznie ubiegli go obrońcy. Po upływie godziny Bianconeri wzięli się ostro do pracy - najpierw mocnym strzałem popisał się Lanzafame, po chwili dobijać próbował Motta, a po rzucie rożnym wprost w bramkarza Shamrock uderzył Amauri. Nie minęło 10 minut, a po strzale Sissoko Irlandczycy wybili futbolówkę z linii bramkowej. Na nieco ponad kwadrans przed końcem spotkania, sfualowany około 30 metrów przed bramką został Amauri. Do piłki podszedł Alex Del Piero, przymierzył i w uderzył w genialny sposób, nie dając najmniejszych szans Mannusowi. Alex stanął w końcówce przed jeszcze jedną okazją, ale nie udało mu się skierować głową podania od Pepe do siatki. Juventus w trudnych warunkach wygrywa w Modenie 1-0 i awansuje do kolejnej rundy eliminacji do LE. :Juventus - Shamrock 1-0 (0-0) :bramka: 74' Del Piero :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Bonucci, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Pepe, Sissoko, Marchisio, Lanzafame - Diego (46' Del Piero), Amauri (81' Trezeguet) :Shamrock Rovers: Mannus - Flynn, Murray, Price, Dennehy - Bradley, Kavanagh (46' Stewart), Rice (59' Bayly), Chambers (46' Turner), Murphy - Twigg :żółte kartki: 71' Lanzafame - 42' Dennehy, 45' Bradley, 57' Flynn *Marchisio: Nie czuję się pewniakiem :We wczorajszej konferencji prasowej wziął obok Del Neriego udział Claudio Marchisio. Włoch przyznał, że nigdy nie jest pewien, czy wystąpi w podstawowym składzie, mimo to chce zostać w Juventusie jeszcze przez wiele lat. Del Neri mówi wprost: będzie grał ten, kto jest w lepszej formie, a zwycięskiego składu z meczu z Dublina nie zamierza zmieniać. Wygląda więc na to, że dziś wieczorem od pierwszej minuty zobaczymy także Claudio Marchisio. Nie podchodzę do tego w ten sposób, nigdy nie czułem się pewniakiem do pierwszego składu - przyznał jednak Włoch. Nie uważałem się za pewniaka zeszłymi laty, nie uważam się za takiego również w tym roku. Naszym zadaniem jest pracować na tyle ciężko i dobrze, żeby trener miał potem problem z wyborem podstawowej jedenastki. Na pewno jednak Marchisio chce czuć się ważny i potrzebny w drużynie Bianconerich. Chcę coś znaczyć dla tego klubu. Po raz pierwszy założyłem koszulkę Juve w wieku siedmiu lat i z tym samym entuzjazmem chcę tu wygrywać i zostać tak długo, jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Zapytany o odnowienie kontraktu, odpowiedział: Na razie mnie to nie interesuje. Musimy skupić się na Shamrock i wygrać, co pozwoli nam na kolejny krok do przodu w turnieju. Irlandczycy z pewnością postawią na bardzo fizyczną grę, tak jak to widzieliśmy w Dublinie. Najbardziej groźni wydawali się przy rzutach rożnych i długich wrzutkach - mają wysokich i silnych zawodników, więc mogą napsuć krwi naszym obrońcom. Piłkarze Shamrock będą chcieli się pokazać swoim kibicom z jak najlepszej strony, dlatego tym bardziej musimy podejść do tego meczu na poważnie. 120px|right *Del Neri: W pełni skoncentrowani! :W przedmeczowej konferencji prasowej wziął dziś po południu udział Luigi Del Neri. Włoch odpowiadał na pytania dziennikarzy, zapewnił jednocześnie, że Bianconeri podejdą do jutrzejszej potyczki z Shamrock Rovers bardzo poważnie i będą walczyć do ostatniej minuty meczu. Del Neri zapewnił: Jesteśmy zmotywowani, bo to dla nas bardzo ważny mecz, fundamentalny wręcz w kontekście naszego udziału w turnieju Ligi Europy oraz nabrania jeszcze większej pewności siebie. Wierzę, że podejdziemy do niego z właściwym nastawieniem i ogromnym szacunkiem wobec przeciwnika, drużyny Shamrock Rovers. Szkoleniowiec Bianconerich nie pozostawia cienia wątpliwości: dwubramkowe zwycięstwo na wyjeździe to dobra zaliczka, nie jest jednak to jeszcze pewny bilet wstępu do następnej rundy rozgrywek. Nie mam w zwyczaju wywracać do góry nogami drużyny, która się sprawdziła i która wygrywa. Obniżenie uwagi i koncentracji bardzo by mnie rozzłościło, ale nie sądzę, żeby moi piłkarze sobie na to jutro pozwolili. To, czego oczekuję, to pokaz charakteru drużyny, tym bardziej, że gramy przeciwko piłkarzom dobrze przygotowanym fizycznie, którzy mogą przez to narobić nam nieco problemów. Rozluźnienie to jednak wróg futbolu i słowo, które z naszego słownika musimy bezwzględnie wymazać". Kogo spodziewać się więc jutro w podstawowej jedenastce? Del Neri sugeruje, że na pewno wystąpi Diego - znów w roli napastnika. Podoba mi się ten chłopak w roli cofniętego napastnika - przyznał. W meczu w Irlandii stworzył kilka ciekawych sytuacji, obsługując w niesamowity sposób Amauriego przy pierwszej bramce. Nie sądzę, żeby lepiej wypadł jako skrzydłowy czy środkowy pomocnik. Dobrze radzi sobie właśnie jako cofnięty napastnik, ale trzeba mu jeszcze pomóc wdrożyć się w tę rolę w pełni. Nie mam zamiaru grać dwoma napastnikami z typowym trequartistą za ich plecami, więc i w meczach ligowych będę wystawiał Amauriego albo Trezeguet w roli snajpera, a inni będą grali u ich boku. Iaquinta też może grać jako cofnięty napastnik. Zapytany o rozgrywki ligowe, Del Neri nie zamierzał mydlić nikomu oczu. Uważam, że o scudetto będzie walczyć przede wszystkim Inter, Milan i Roma. Od moich piłkarzy oczekuję po prostu wszystkiego, na co ich będzie stać - maksimum ich możliwości. Jeśli tego dopilnują, będziemy mogli walczyć o podobne cele. Na koniec kilka słów o mercato. Juventus może być jeszcze mocniejszy i do tego dążymy, choć trzeba przyznać, że i tak już podnieśliśmy jakość drużyny. Musimy być rozsądni i bardzo uważni. Czekamy na to, aż wyzdrowieje Iaquinta, nie gra też jeszcze Felipe Melo... jednak i tak jesteśmy już niezłą drużyną. *Del Piero znów zmiennikiem Diego :Alessandro Del Piero zacznie dzisiejszy mecz z Shamrock Rovers po raz kolejny na ławce rezerwowych. Kapitan Starej Damy został wyprzedzony w wyścigu po miejsce w podstawowej jedenastce przez Brazylijczyka Diego. Luigi Del Neri widz obu piłkarzy - Del Piero i Diego - w jednakowej roli: cofniętego napastnika, grającego u boku snajpera. Tym z kolei jest ostatnio Amauri, w którym Del Neri pokłada spore nadzieje, zwłaszcza po tym, co pokazał tydzień temu. Póki co jednak to Del Piero jest zmiennikiem Diego, a nie odwrotnie. Choć nowy trener Juventusu ceni wkład Del Piero w historię i osiągnięcia klubu (Symboli i legend klubowych nie poddaje się pod dyskusję.), to zamierza traktować wszystkich jednakowo: grać będzie ten, kto będzie w lepszej formie. A teraz lepiej jego zdaniem prezentuje się Diego Ribas da Cunha, przesunięty z pozycji trequartisty do ataku, gdzie sprawdza się bardzo dobrze. Prawie 36-letni już Del Piero przegrywa więc póki co rywalizację o podstawową jedenastkę z 25-letnim Diego. Dzisiaj również rozpocznie mecz na ławce rezerwowych. Nie zmieniam składu drużyny, jeśli wygrywa - powiedział na konferencji prasowej Del Neri. Aleksowi nigdy nie obiecywałem podstawowego składu, choć na pewno łatwiej jest pominąć 19-latka, niż tak doświadczonego i zasłużonego piłkarza. Jako trener muszę jednak podejmować racjonalne decyzje - dodał. Jaki sezon czeka więc Alessandro Del Piero? Zaccheroni budował wokół niego wyjściową jedenastkę, Del Neri jednak najwyraźniej podchodzi do tematu z zupełnie innej strony. On nie buduje składu wokół jakiegoś konkretnego piłkarza - buduje element po elemencie drużynę, która ma wygrać mecz. 120px|right *Bianconeri trenują, Diego strzela :Wczoraj po południu odbył się ostatni przed wyjazdem do Modeny trening w Vinovo. Dzisiaj na stadionie Braglia Bianconeri będą kontynuować prace, będzie to jednak sesja kończąca przygotowania do meczu z Shamrock. Wczoraj strzelali za to Diego i Trezeguet. Piłkarze wybiegli wczoraj na boisko o godzinie 16:30. Po serii ćwiczeń atletycznych oraz tych dotyczących wymiany podań, rozegrali mecz 11-stu na 11-stu na połowie boiska. Pojedynek zakończył się wynikiem 2:0 dla ekipy "białych". Bramki zdobyli Diego i Trezeguet. To kolejny gol Brazylijczyka podczas treningu - trzeba przyznać, że piłkarz utrzymuje wysoką formę w trakcie przygotowań. Kibice wierzą, że przeniesie ją już jutro na boisko w oficjalnym meczu z Shamrock. Ostatnia część treningu poświęcona była taktyce. Po południu nie trenowali z resztą grupy Felipe Melo i Jorge Martinez - obaj pracowali razem z Iaquintą rano, a kiedy reszta grała mecz, oni ćwiczyli razem z Poulsenem oddzielnie. Na sali gimnastycznej pracował Amauri. *Trezeguet: to mój ostatni rok w Juve! :David Trezeguet zapowiedział swój ostatni - a może: kolejny "ostatni" rok w koszulce Juventusu. Francuz przyznał, że chce rozegrać sezon w jak najlepszy sposób i tym akcentem pożegnać się z drużyną Bianconerich. Trezeguet zostaje w Turynie, ale zapowiada, że to jego ostatni sezon w koszulce Starej Damy. Po dwóch latach prawie ciągłych problemów z kontuzjami mam nadzieję, że w tym ostatnim sezonie w Juventusie będę mógł zaimponować formą - powiedział. Chcę za wszelką cenę dowieść, że jeszcze pamiętam, jak się gra w piłkę na najwyższym poziomie. Potem wyprowadzę się z Włoch - może do Francji, może do Anglii, może do Hiszpanii, a może i do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie przeniósł się mój kolega, Thierry Henry - dodał. Napastnik Juve bierze też pod uwagę powrót do reprezentacji Francji. Blanc zna mnie doskonale, razem wiele wygraliśmy. To właściwy człowiek, zdolny sprostać zadaniu odbudowania wiarygodności drużyny Le Bleus. Pamiętam swoją frustrację, kiedy opuściłem reprezentację. Jeśli więc tylko będę mógł się przydać w trakcie eliminacji do Euro 2012... 120px|right *Dżeko: Juve albo Milan? Chętnie! :24-letni Edin Dżeko udzielił ostatnio wywiadu dziennikarzom SportItalia, w którym przyznał, że chciałby grać we Włoszech, a zwłaszcza w Juventusie albo Milanie. Nie wiadomo jednak, ile wyjdzie z tej przeprowadzki. Do Juve raczej nie zawita. Podoba mi się włoski futbol, ale póki co jestem zawodnikiem Wolfsburga - powiedział Bośniak. W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni rozstrzygnie się kwestia mojej piłkarskiej przyszłości, na razie gram dla Wolfsburga a o resztę martwi się mój agent. Zapytany o Milan i Juventus, odpowiedział: Wiem, że orientowali się w mojej sytuacji, ale to nie było chyba nic konkretnego, przynajmniej na tyle, ile się orientuję. To dwa bardzo prestiżowe kluby na arenie europejskiej i z pewnością zaszczytem byłaby dla mnie gra w barwach któregoś z nich, ale przecież i Wolfsburg ma przed sobą świetne projekty do zrealizowania. Nie wiem, co będzie, zobaczymy. *Liverpool wykłada 7mln na Poulsena :Liverpool złożył oficjalną ofertę wykupienia Christiana Poulsena z Juventusu. Anglicy proponują Bianconerim 7 milionów euro w zamian za kartę zawodniczą Duńczyka. Szefowie Juve są gotowi zgodzić się na ofertę włodarzy The Reds, rzecz w tym, czy na przeprowadzkę zgodzi się sam piłkarz. Do tej pory odrzucał każdą składaną mu propozycję. Agent piłkarza twierdzi, że nic nie wie o jego potencjalnej przeprowadzce na Wyspy. Nikt do mnie nie zadzwonił, nie mam żadnych informacji na ten temat. Czytam gazety i wiem, o czym się mówi, ale pogłosek komentować nie zamierzam - powiedział w wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Calciomercato. 120px|right *Diego i Amauri znowu strzelają :Dwa treningi dziennie, z przerwą na obiad wczesnym popołudniem. Bianconeri intensywnie trenują przed rewanżowym spotkaniem z Shamrock Rovers. W dzisiejszej gierce wewnętrznej znów strzelali Brazylijczycy: Diego i Amauri. Dzień pracy zaczął się dla piłkarzy i sztabu technicznego o godzinie 10:00. Po serii ćwiczeń atletycznych zmierzyły się ze sobą dwie drużyny: "białych" i "błękitnych". Mecz zakończył się remisem 1:1, a bramki zdobyli odpowiednio Diego i Amauri. Jako pierwszy strzelił były piłkarz Palermo, po dokładnym dośrodkowaniu w wykonaniu Simone Pepe. Wyrównał Diego, który przeprowadził indywidualną, piękną akcję z prawej strony boiska. Nie trenował Albin Ekdal, który leczy przeziębienie. Oddzielnie ćwiczyli Felipe Melo i Jorge Martinez. Na sali gimnastycznej został Vincenzo Iaquinta, który kontynuuje program rehabilitacji. *Agent Krasicia potwierdza transfer :Jeden z agentów Milosa Krasicia potwierdził, że już niebawem Serb podpisze kontrakt z Juventusem. Wczoraj po południu doszło do pewnego medialnego zamieszania na gruncie przeprowadzki piłkarza CSKA Moskwa do Turynu. Po tym, jak pojawiła się informacja o postępujących w dobrym kierunku działaniach Beppe Marotty w temacie Krasicia, wczoraj po południu media podały informację, że w siedzibie turyńskiego klubu przy Corso Galileo Ferraris pojawił się jeden z jego agentów, Vlado Borozan. Informacja ta była prawdziwa, przedstawiciel ów nie pojawił się jednak w sprawie Serba, a innego piłkarza. Jakiego? Tego już dziennikarze pewni nie byli. Jakby tego było mało, inny agent Milosa, Marko Naletilić, zaprzeczył informacjom, jakoby Marotta miał lecieć do Moskwy w celu finalizacji transferu. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wypłynęły te informacje - powiedział w wywiadzie dla rosyjskiego portalu BobSoccer. Nie mam żadnych nowych wieści w temacie Milosa Krasicia, nie wiem więc, po co Marotta miałby w ogóle przylatywać do Moskwy, tym bardziej w takim pośpiechu. Informacje te mogły nieco wytrącić z rytmu niektórych kibiców Juventusu, którzy bardzo czekają na przeprowadzkę Serba do Turynu. Najnowsze wieści są jednak pozytywne. Trzeci z agentów Krasicia, Dejan Joksimović, potwierdził informacje dotyczące rychłej finalizacji przeniesienia Serba do Juventusu. Warunki? 15 milionów euro dla Rosjan, tak jak uzgodniły obie strony jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem Mundialu. Ostatnimi tygodniami oba kluby nie utrzymywały bezpośrednich kontaktów w sprawie transferu Milosa do Juventusu, ale sytuacja ostatnimi dniami bardzo się poprawiła i pozwala pozytywnie patrzeć na finał tej historii - powiedział Joksimović. Sam Krasić nie może się już doczekać podpisania kontraktu z Juventusem, czeka na ten moment praktycznie całe lato. W międzyczasie odprawił z kwitkiem Manchester City, osobiście poprosił szefostwo CSKA o zgodę na transfer do Juventusu, więc dobrze, że w końcu zostanie za to wszystko nagrodzony. Prawdopodobnie będziemy musieli tylko poczekać na to, aż Bianconeri sprzedadzą jednego czy dwóch swoich piłkarzy, po czym w końcu nastąpi finał historii przeprowadzki Krasicia do turyńskiej drużyny. Idźmy dalej. Po tych słowach Joksimovicia front zmienił jego poprzednik, Marko Naletilić, który jeszcze wczoraj po południu wszystkiemu zaprzeczał. Wiemy, ze zainteresowanie Juventusu Milosem nigdy nie osłabło, teraz również po stronie rosyjskiej nie ma już przeszkód na finalizację tego transferu - przyznał. Wygląda więc na to, że tifosi Juventusu mimo wszystko muszą uzbroić się jeszcze w cierpliwość: prawdopodobny bowiem faktycznie wydaje się scenariusz oparty na wcześniejszej sprzedaży jednego z piłkarzy Starej Damy, po którym nastąpić może rychła finalizacja operacji "Milos Krasić". 120px|right *Krasić coraz bliżej Juventusu :Giuseppe Marotta kontynuuje działania na piłkarskim mercato. O wiele łatwiejszy do zrealizowania niż jeszcze kilka tygodni temu jest obecnie transfer Milosa Krasicia. Serb nie zagra w dzisiejszym derbowym meczu ze Spartakiem Moskwa, oczekując wieści z Turynu. Piłkarz jest już od dłuższego czasu dogadany z Juventusem, Włosi szukają teraz porozumienia z Rosjanami. Tym razem to oni mają większe ciśnienie na sfinalizowanie negocjacji, zdając sobie sprawę, że popełnili głupstwo, zmieniając swoje oczekiwania zaraz przed Mundialem. Do omówienia są jeszcze pewne szczegóły, ale wiele wskazuje na to, że do oficjalnego ogłoszenia Krasicia piłkarzem Juventusu brakuje już naprawdę niedużo. *Bianconeri po raz pierwszy w Vinovo :Po dwóch dniach przerwy od treningów drużyna Juventusu wróciła do pracy. Tym razem jednak zebrała się po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie w Vinovo. Dzisiejszego popołudnia odbył się trening w Juventus Center po okiem Del Neriego. Sesja treningowa poświęcona była wyłącznie aspektom atletycznym. Najpierw ćwiczenia na sali gimnastycznej, potem te natury aerobicznej na boisku. Do pracy wrócił już Nicola Legrottaglie, który wyleczył przeziębienie. Piłkarze przygotowują się więc tym samym do rewanżowego spotkania z Shamrock Rovers, zaplanowanego na czwartkowy wieczór. Mecz zostanie rozegrany na stadionie Braglia w Modenie. W programie przed tym pojedynkiem są jeszcze podwójne sesje treningowe w poniedziałek i wtorek. W środę piłkarze wyjadą do Modeny, a ostatni trening odbędzie się już na tamtejszym stadionie. 120px|right *Storari: Nie możemy doczekać się meczu :Bramkarz Juventusu, Marco Storari, zapowiada, iż będzie walczył o to, by do bramki Bianconerich wpadało jak najmniej piłek. Zastępujący Buffona golkiper skomentował też dotychczasową pracę z Del Nerim. W wywiadzie udzielonym na antenie Juventus Channel Storari przyznał: Przyznam, że jestem naprawdę zadowolony z pierwszych tygodni pracy. Dołączyłem do bardzo dobrej drużyny i mam nadzieję, że zawsze będę gotowy do gry na najwyższym poziomie. Następne dodał: Del Neri jest bardzo wymagającym trenerem, oczekuje nieprzerwanie uwagi i koncentracji na najwyższym poziomie. My z kolei do tego właśnie dążymy. Wiemy, że potrzebujemy jeszcze trochę czasu, ale do tej pory zdążyliśmy już zademonstrować, iż jesteśmy w stanie zrobić to, czego on od nas oczekuje. Zapytany o tegoroczny kalendarz rozgrywek ligowych, Storari powiedział: Z Sampdorią prędzej czy później i tak byśmy musieli się zmierzyć. Przyznam, że dziwnie będzie zobaczyć tę drużynę tak prędko, cieszę się jednak, że będę mógł zobaczyć moich ex-kolegów z drużyny. Po dwóch dniach przerwy Bianconeri wrócili do treningów i przygotowują się do rewanżowego spotkania z Shamrock Rovers, zaplanowanego w ramach trzeciej rundy kwalifikacji do Ligi Europy. W czwartek 5 sierpnia Juventus zmierzy się z ekipą z Dublina w Modenie. Z pewnością podejdziemy do tego spotkania ze sporym entuzjazmem, tak jak było to w przypadku wszystkich meczów, które do tej pory rozegraliśmy. Cieszymy się z tego, że udało się wygrać w Dublinie, ale teraz czeka nas kolejny pojedynek. Nie możemy się już go doczekać. *Kolejne cele: Krasic, Aogo i Jansen? :Mercato w wykonaniu Juventusu nie wygląda tak, jak można się było spodziewać po interesującym początku, ale według Tuttosport może się to niedługo zmienić. Po tym, jak zrezygnowano z pozyskania Edina Dzeko, priorytetem stał się znowu skrzydłowy CSKA Milos Krasic. Juve planuje wznowić zawieszone negocjacje, które zostały wstrzymane z powodu rozbieżności finansowych. CSKA uparcie domagało się za Serba 18 milionów euro, natomiast Stara Dama oferowała maksymalnie 15 milionów euro. Gdy jednak upadł temat Bośniaka z Wolfsburga, Stara Dama może być skłonna do podwyższenia swojej propozycji. W Rosji spekuluje się, że CSKA chętnie dobije ostatecznie targu z Juve. Nadal jednak trwają poszukiwania piłkarzy na lewą stronę. Obecnie na celowniku znajduje się dwójka w Hamburga: Dennis Aogo i Marcell Jansen. Na pierwszy rzut oka droższy wydaje się Aogo, dlatego bardziej prawdopodobne wydaje się sprowadzenie do Turynu Jansena. 120px|right *Nowe garnitury Juventusu :Czwartkowy mecz z Shamrock był nie tylko pierwszym oficjalnym spotkaniem Juventusu w tym sezonie, ale także pierwszym w strojach firmy d'Avenza, czołowej marki na rynku mody, która od 1. lipca jest oficjalnym dostawcą Bianconerich. Podczas wyjazdowego meczu z Dublinie trener Luigi Del Neri miał na sobie już nowy garnitur. D'Avenza będzie ubierać Juventus podczas sezonu 2010/11: kierownictwo klubu, trenerów, piłkarzy i cały sztab. Dla Bianconerich przewidziane są dwa formalne garnitury, obydwa charakteryzują się prostym krojem i bardzo dokładnymi tekstyliami: szary letni i ciemny niebieski garnitur. *Del Piero: Dziękuję Dublin :Kapitan Juventusu Alessandro Del Piero, podobnie jak jego kolega z drużyny Giorgio Chiellini, również podzielił się z kibicami swoimi przemyśleniami na temat meczu w Dublinie za pośrednictwem swojej strony internetowej. Prezentujemy najnowszą wiadomość od Alexa. Poszło dokładnie tak, jak chcieliśmy. Wygrana w pierwszym meczu z Shamrock Rovers ułatwia sprawę awansu do następnej rundy, musimy tylko pozostać skoncentrowani w drugim spotkaniu. Poza przygotowaniem technicznym przeciwnika, które z pewnością nie jest tak dobre jak nasze - nawet jeśli są solidni, zwarci i silni fizycznie - zącząć dobrze tę część sezonu nigdy nie jest łatwo, nieważne z jaką drużyną się gra, dlatego jesteśmy naprawdę zadowoleni z tego wyniku. Miło było zagrać na takim stadionie jak ten w Dublinie, bardzo małym, mniej niż 5 tysięcy ludzi szczelnie go wypełniło... Mogą was jednak zapewnić, że dali nam poczuć swoją obecność, o tak, naprawdę im się to udało. Podczas całego spotkania dopingowali swoją drużynę, mimo wyniku. Czysta pasja, naprawdę miły klimat, doświadczenie minionych czasów. Cieszę się, że mogłem tam być. Jestem wdzięczny irlandzkim kibicom za owację na stojąco, którą mi zgotowali, kiedy wchodziłem na boisko, podziękowałem im także po meczu poprzez lokalnych dziennikarzy, którzy przeprowadzali ze mną wywiad... Zostałem zapytany także o Bono Voxa, wiedzieli dobrze o mojej pasji do U2. Dublin to ich dom, a my tam wygraliśmy. Jestem jednak przekonany, że Bono wygra u nas w domu, na Stadio Olimpico za kilka dni. Nie mecz z Shamrock, który rozegramy w Modenie 5. sierpnia, ale jego koncert, który odbędzie się na naszym stadionie 6. sierpnia. To będzie sukces! Nie można go przegapić... Lipiec 120px|right *Poulsen mimo wszystko zostanie? :Mimo konkretnego zainteresowania ze strony Liverpoolu Christian Poulsen zostanie w Juventusie - tak przynajmniej twierdzi jego agent, Joern Bonnesen. Udzielił on wywiadu dziennikarzom CalcioNews24. Informacje o tym, że Liverpool chce sprowadzić Duńczyka na Wyspy, potwierdził sam Beppe Marotta. Tymczasem agent zawodnika zapewnia: Christian zostanie w Turynie. Nie wszystko, o czym piszą gazety, ma pokrycie z rzeczywistością. Mam nadzieję, że ucinam w ten sposób wszelkie dywagacje na ten temat. Piłkarz powinien móc spokojnie trenować, a nie zaprzątać sobie głowy pogłoskami transferowymi na swój temat. *Marquez wolny, Marotta negocjuje :Giuseppe Marotta negocjuje z agentem Rafaela Marqueza. Sprawa jest o tyle istotna, że godzinę temu Barcelona oficjalnie poinformowała, że za porozumieniem stron rozwiązany został kontrakt piłkarza, choć ważność straciłby dopiero 30 czerwca 2012 roku. Po siedmiu sezonach spędzonych w Barcelonie Marquez żegna się z Katalonią. Dzisiaj o godzinie 18:00 odbędzie się pożegnalna ceremonia ku jego czci. Choć starają się o niego szefowie Red Bulls New York, nie poddaje się też Beppe Marotta, tym bardziej, że Barcelonie płacić już za jego kartę zawodniczą nie będzie trzeba. Póki co zawodnik żąda sporych zarobków - 3 milionów euro rocznie, negocjacje jednak cały czas trwają. 120px|right *Ekdal odejdzie do Bologni za 3mln :Albin Ekdal przeprowadza się do Bologni, i - jak twierdzi jego agent, Martin Kettle - jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. Przypomnijmy, że kilka dni temu sam zawodnik przyznał co innego: że żal mu odchodzić i ma nadzieję, że kiedyś wróci do Turynu. W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom portalu zerocinquantuno.it Kettle powiedział: Albin bardzo się cieszy z możliwości przeprowadzki do Bologni, gdzie będzie miał więcej miejsca niż w Juve, jednocześnie utrzymując z turyńskim klubem dobre relacje, również te dotyczące własności jego karty zawodniczej. Połowa jego karty zawodniczej będzie kosztować Bolognę jakieś 2,5-3 miliony euro. Albin nie mógł dostać lepszego prezentu na urodziny. Dwa dni temu Szwed skończył 21 lat. *Marotta o Dżeko, Krasiciu i Burdisso :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu, Giuseppe Marotta, skomentował kolejne pogłoski transferowe. Tym razem te dotyczące Dżeko, Poulsena, Krasicia i Bourdisso. Beppe udzielił wywiadu dziennikarzom Mediaset Premium. Ostatnimi dniami pojawiły się plotki, że Bianconeri zaproponowali 7,5 miliona za kartę zawodniczą Burdisso. Bzdura. Nie zaproponowaliśmy Interowi takich pieniędzy, poza tym Burdisso nie jest naszym priorytetem, potrzebujemy piłkarzy innego typu - zapewnił Marotta. Poza tym piłkarz ma kontrakt jedynie do przyszłego roku... - dodał, sugerując, że kwota, o jakiej mówią dziennikarze, byłaby w tym wypadku dość mocno wygórowana. Dżeko czy Krasić? To pytanie, dopóki nie znajdzie odpowiedzi, nie będzie dawało spokoju kibicom Juventusu. Dżeko nam się podoba, ale z jego transferu nic nie wyjdzie. Wolfsburg podjął decyzję, że nam go nie sprzeda, więc dyskusję o nim możemy uznać już za zamkniętą. Krasić to też bardzo interesujący dla nas piłkarz i w jego przypadku cały czas poważnie rozważamy opcję sprowadzenia go do Turynu. Nasza drużyna cały czas nabiera kształtów i do końca sierpnia może się zdarzyć wszystko. Na koniec kilka słów o Poulsenie, który we wczorajszym meczu z Shamrock Rovers siedział na trybunach. Mówi się, że chce kupić go Liverpool. To prawda, Anglicy złożyli ofertę zakupu Poulsena, ale to nie był powód, dla którego Christian usiadł na trybunach. Była to typowa decyzja trenerska. Del Neri miał do dyspozycji Ekdala, który obecnie jest w wyśmienitej formie. 120px|right *Del Neri zadowolony po meczu :Trener Luigi Del Neri jest zadowolony z przebiegu i wyniku wczorajszego meczu z Shamrock Rovers. Oficjalna przygoda z Juventusem zaczęła się całkiem przyzwoicie. W pomeczowym wywiadzie Del Neri przyznał: Wygraliśmy mecz, który bardzo się dla nas liczy. Zasłużyliśmy na to zwycięstwo. Następnie dodał: To ważny sukces, który z pewnością podbuduje nasze morale i doda nam motywacji do dalszej pracy. Musimy robić jeden krok na raz, walczyć z meczu na mecz, bez mydlenia sobie nawzajem oczu. Co obecnie należy poprawić w drużynie? Przede wszystkim kondycję fizyczną - stwierdził szkoleniowiec Juve. Po miesiącu pracy nie może być ona jednak jeszcze idealna. Zapytany o Amauriego, odpowiedział: Zrobił swoje, strzelił dwie bramki, ma więc swój ważny udział w tym meczu. Jestem zadowolony z postawy zarówno jego, jak i reszty drużyny. Dobrze spisali się też Chiellini z Bonuccim - potrafili powstrzymać silnych napastników Shamrock. Drużyna z pewnością jest zmotywowana i nie ogląda się już na miniony sezon. *III runda el. LE: Shamrock-Juventus 0:2 :W pierwszym oficjalnym meczu Juventusu w sezonie 2010/2011, w III rundzie eliminacji Ligi Europejskiej, Stara Dama pokonała na wyjeździe irlandzkie Shamrock Rovers 2:0. Bohaterem Bianconerich okazał się strzelec obu bramek, Amauri. Na kolejne poważne zagrożenie bramki gospodarzy przez Bianconerich musieliśmy czekać do 15 minuty, kiedy to po dośrodkowaniu Diego na bramkę Shamrock Rovers głową uderzył Simone Pepe. Do przerwy goście nie zdołali podwyższyć wyniku, podobnie jak The Hoops wyrównać i na tablicy świetlnej mielimy wciąż 0:1. W 59 minucie powinno być już 2:0 dla Starej Damy, ale strzał Amauriego trafił w słupek. Piłkarz uderzył obok golkipera gospodarzy i choć wydawało się, że futbolówka zmierza w światło bramki, to ostatecznie bramki nie zobaczyliśmy. Na 15 minut przed ostatnim gwizdkiem, po podaniu Amauriego, sam na sam z bramkarzem wyszedł Marchisio, ale pomocnik nie zdołał na tyle opanować piłki by oddać strzał. La Vecchia Signora dopięła swego dopiero w 75 minucie, a drugą bramkę w swoim dorobku zapisał Amauri. Były snajper Palermo miał jeszcze jedną szansę na skompletowanie hat-tricka, ale jego mocny strzał nie był w stanie przynieść trzeciego gola dla Bianconerich. W końcówce spotkania szansę miał, wprowadzony za Diego kilka minut wcześniej, Alessandro Del Piero. Ikona Starej Damy dostała piłkę od Pepe, ale strzał był minimalnie niecelny. Ostatecznie wynik pojedynku nie uległ już zmianie i Juventus wraca do Turynu z solidną zaliczką przed rewanżem. :Shamrock Rovers FC-Juventus Turyn 0:2 :0:1 Amauri 3 :0:2 Amauri 75 :Shamrock: Mannus - Sives, Murray, Price, Stevens - Bayly (90+3' Bradley), Turner, Rice (66' Dennehy), Chambers (78' Kavanagh) - Twigg, Stewart :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Bonucci, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Pepe, Sissoko, Marchisio (90' Ekdal), Lanzafame (52' Martinez) - Diego (82' Del Piero), Amauri :Żółte kartki: Bayly 64' (Shamrock) - Pepe 42', Marchisio 69' (Juventus) :Sędzia: David Fernandez Borbalan (Hiszpania) 120px|right *Juventus składa ofertę Marquezowi :Juventus złożył propozycję współpracy obrońcy Barcelony. Jest nim Rafael Marquez, który sam przyznał się mediom, że ma dwie oferty: z Juve i z zespołu Red Bulls New York. Marquez przebywa obecnie w Meksyku, ale powoli zastanawia się już nad swoją przyszłością. Jeśli Barcelona nie ma mnie dłużej w swoich planach, wybiorę rozwiązanie, które będzie mnie satysfakcjonować - przyznał 31-letni środkowy obrońca ekipy z Barcelony. Wiem o dwóch ofertach: złożyli je szefowie Juventusu i New York Red Bulls. Nie podjąłem jeszcze jednak żadnej decyzji. Zapytany, czy chciałby trafić do amerykańskiej Major League, Marquez przyznał: Szczerze - bardziej podobają mi się inne ligi... Amerykańskie media uparcie twierdzą jednak, że piłkarz wybrał ekipę Red Bulls. *Diego: Jaki Bayern? Chcę tylko Juve! :Diego Ribas da Cunha zadeklarował, że nie wyobraża sobie wyprowadzki z Juventusu. Ostatnio na łamach niemieckiego Bilda dyrektor sportowy Bayernu Monachium stwierdził, że Włosi już kilka razy proponowali mu Brazylijczyka. Dwa dni temu niemiecki Bild und Sonntag opublikował słowa Nerlingera z Bayernu, który przyznał: Każdego dnia dzwonią do mnie przedstawiciele klubu i mówią, że mają dla mnie świetną ofertę. Tymczasem sam piłkarz, zapytany o te słowa niemieckiego działacza, odpowiedział: Wszyscy są świadomi tego, że o moje interesy dba mój ojciec. Jeśli ktoś twierdzi, że jacyś inni agenci wydzwaniają do niego i proponują moją przeprowadzkę, to chyba mija się z rzeczywistością. W Juve jest mi wyśmienicie i chcę tu zostać przynajmniej do końca kontraktu, jaki mnie obecnie obowiązuje. Nie rozumiem, o co chodziło Nerlingerowi. Piłkarze mojego pokroju nie proszą się o wyprowadzkę z Juventusu, jeśli cokolwiek dzieje się w związku z mercato, to w drugą stronę - kluby pytają o mnie mojego ojca. Tak zrobił właśnie w zeszłym roku Bayern. Diego chce zostać w Juve i najprawdopodobniej w nim zostanie. Jesteśmy gotowi na nowy sezon. Ja również jestem bardzo skoncentrowany na tym, by razem z drużyną dać kibicom Bianconerich wiele radości i satysfakcji z nadchodzącego roku. 120px|right *Marotta: Diego zostanie, Giovinco nie :Dyrektor sportowy, Giuseppe Marotta, zapewnił wczoraj o trzech rzeczach: Diego zostanie w Juventusie, Giovinco odejdzie z klubu, do tego Bianconeri nie kupią żadnego piłkarza Sampdorii. Marotta ma jeszcze miesiąc, by działać na piłkarskim letnim mercato. Zapytany przez dziennikarzy Sky o Brazylijczyka Diego, odpowiedział: Wierzę, że Diego zostanie z nami. Na temat Giovinco z kolei powiedział: Kilka drużyn jest zainteresowanych jego pozyskaniem. My z kolei chcemy dać mu szansę dojrzeć jako piłkarzowi dzięki temu, że w którejś z nich będzie grał w podstawowym składzie. Parma? Zaproponowała nam wykupienie połowy jego karty zawodniczej. Na koniec dwa słowa o Sampdorii i Rafaelu Marquezie z Barcelony. Piłkarze Sampdorii nie znajdują się na naszej liście życzeń ani nie są częścią naszej strategii" - przyznał Marotta. Co do Marqueza, nie złożyliśmy żadnej oferty Barcelonie. Nie chcemy się licytować o tego piłkarza. *Chiellini gotowy do walki o LE :Pracować ciężko i nie popadać łatwo w entuzjastyczny nastrój - filozofię Del Neriego szybko podchwycił także obrońca Juventusu, Giorgio Chiellini. To już tydzień, jak wciąż pracujemy i mamy wszelkie zadatki ku temu, by ten sezon zaliczyć do udanych. To będzie rok wielkich poświęceń, będziemy musieli rozpocząć od samego początku i zrekonstruować wszystko od bazy, jest to jednak normalne po tym, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku. Skończył się pewien cykl w zarządzie, kilku piłkarzy się zmieniło, teraz mierzymy w innowacje i to normalne, że potrzeba czasu. Trzy lata temu ufaliśmy, że uda nam się być na nieco innym poziomie, rok temu myśleliśmy, że uda nam się wygrać coś istotnego, ale wiemy, jak się to skończyło. Teraz dobrze jest zrobić rozeznanie, dowiedzieć się, gdzie popełniliśmy błąd i pracować na poprawę. Cele Juventusu na nowy sezon? Realistycznie, biorąc pod uwagę zeszły rok, trudno jest teraz wierzyć w szybkie zwycięstwa. Odległość do Interu wciąż jest jeszcze spora i także nasi kibice powinni zrozumieć, że będzie to rok odbudowy. Obiecywanie teraz wygranego Scudetto byłoby tylko mydleniem im oczu. Cel możliwy do zrealizowania to zakwalifikowanie się do Ligi Mistrzów, fakt, że teraz nas w niej zabraknie strasznie nas irytuje. Drużyna odbuduje się mecz po meczu i trening po treningu. Uczymy się ciągle tego, co wymaga od nas trener i to on powiedział nam bezpośrednio, że wciąż mamy wielkie braki. Del Neri przenosi na nas swoje pomysły, tak jak czynił to w przypadku innych zespołów, z którymi pracował. Staramy się to wszystko pojąć i odnaleźć solidarność, jakiej nam ostatnio zabrakło, a która przed laty była naszą największą zaletą. Następnie spytano Chielliniego, jak jego zdaniem Diego odnajduje się w nowej roli, oraz jak radzi sobie Felipe Melo po powrocie z wakacyjnej przerwy. Na takim poziomie to nie piłkarz zmienia drużynę, ale to drużyna zmienia sposób gry piłkarza. Nawet Messi nie zdołał wygrać Mundialu.. Jeśli drużyna sobie radzi, także Diego wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Melo zrobił na mnie wrażenie spokojnego. Z biegiem czasu wszystko mija i mówię to z pełną świadomością, bo nawet jeśli trochę w innym sensie, także ja sam przeżyłem wielkie rozczarowanie w RPA. Trzeba to wszystko przejść i zacząć od nowa. Po 90-ciu minutach rozegranych przeciwko ekipie Lyonu Giorgio jest gotowy, by zawalczyć w eliminacjach do Ligi Europejskiej. Nie należę do ludzi, którzy potrafią długo stać w miejscu. Tak oto pracowałem całe wakacje i zyskałem dzięki temu nieco przewagi. Oczywiście dla polepszenia formy wciąż potrzeba czasu, ale jestem gotów do gry. Brakuje nam środkowego obrońcy? W tym momencie jest nas trzech plus Ferrero, który w razie czego może nam pomóc i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, na pierwszą część sezonu to starczy. Jasne, że na cały sezon brakuje nam kogoś na środek, ale tym właśnie zajmuje się zarząd. Nazwisko Chielliniego pojawiło się ostatnimi dniami w dziennikach w kontekście mercato.. To normalne, że się gada, ale sam nie mam zamiaru opuszczać Juve i zarząd mi to potwierdził. Nigdy nie czułem się na sprzedaż, chociaż z drugiej strony dopóki nie porozmawiasz z kimś osobiście, można mieć pewne wątpliwości. Od samych początków zawsze była między nami zgoda, zarówno z zarządem jak i sztabem technicznym. To wspaniałe osoby i pierwsze wrażenie było bardzo pozytywne. Mój kontrakt? Jestem spokojny i daję z siebie maksimum. Już w czwartek przed nami bardzo ważny sprawdzian, który jeśli się go nie doceni, może nieść za sobą konsekwencje, o których nawet wolę nie myśleć. Później spotkanie z dyrektorem, tydzień wcześniej czy tydzień później, ale ostatecznie znajdziemy ugodowe rozwiązanie. Jestem niesamowicie przywiązany do tych ludzi, do kibiców i do miasta. Przybyłem tu jako młodziak, mając niewiele więcej niż 20 lat i to tu dorosłem jako człowiek i jako piłkarz. Mam nadzieję, że zostanę tu jeszcze na długo, chociaż obiecać niczego nie mogę, bo zależy to także od zarządu, ale wierzę, że nasze interesy się zbiegają. Tak jak Giorgio, tak i reszta grupy nie zwraca zbytniej uwagi na transferowe pogłoski. Mało mówi się o tym w szatni i jesteśmy raczej spokojni. Plotek nie brak, ale trzeba zweryfikować, co tak naprawdę jest na rzeczy. Wydaje mi się, że w ostatnich tygodniach tylko Buffon i Del Piero nie znaleźli się na ustach transferowych plotkarzy. Wszyscy przejawiamy ogromną chęć rewanżu i zaangażowanie. 120px|right *Burdisso: Gra dla Juve? Zaszczyt! :Juventus kontynuuje podchody pod Nicolasa Burdisso. Sam zainteresowany przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że jest gotowy na przeprowadzkę do Turynu, jeśli Bianconeri faktycznie się nim interesują. Burdisso wyjawił: Ja swoją decyzję już podjąłem i wiem, gdzie chcę grać. Rzecz w tym, że moja piłkarska przyszłość jest teraz w rękach trzech klubów: Interu, Romy i Juventusu. Następnie dodał: Zainteresowanie Bianconerich moją osobą to dla mnie powód do ogromnej dumy. Czy miałbym problemy z zaaklimatyzowaniem się w tamtejszym środowisku? Nie przeraża mnie to. Owszem, jestem byłym interistą, ale przecież już zeszły sezon rozegrałem w koszulce Romy... *Amauri: Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze :Z optymizmem do rozpoczęcia nowej walki o tytuły podchodzi Brazylijczyk Amauri. Piłkarz Juventusu chce zrehabilitować się za poprzedni, nieudany również w jego wykonaniu, sezon. W wywiadzie dla Juventus Channel Amauri powiedział: Wiem, że przewróciliśmy kartkę i od teraz zapisujemy zupełnie nowe w historii naszego klubu. Następnie dodał: Kibicom zależy na Juve, nam jednak również. Ostatnimi dniami sporo się nabiegaliśmy, zagraliśmy też bardzo dobry mecz z Lyonem, który pokazał, że jesteśmy na właściwej drodze. Amauri przyznał również, że bardzo dobrze pracuje mu się z nowym trenerem pierwszej drużyny. Po prostu nie mogę się doczekać tego, by pokazać, ile naprawdę jestem wart. Przygotowuję się do nowego sezonu naprawdę sumiennie i mam nadzieję na pierwsze poważne zwycięstwo już w meczu z Shamrock Rovers. Trener ma jasną wizję naszej drużyny i taktyki, potrafi w bardzo klarowny sposób wytłumaczyć, czego konkretnie od nas oczekuje. Do nas należy to, by zamienić jego słowa w czyny na boisku, ponieważ właśnie to będzie fundamentalne dla nas jako piłkarzy, jak i dla całego klubu. 120px|right *Mecz z Shamrock bez kibiców Juve! :Potyczka z Shamrock Rovers będzie dla Juventusu o tyle bardziej trudna, że Irlandczycy zagrają w Dublinie przed własną publicznością... dokładniej: tylko przed własną. Goście z Turynu nie mają możliwości kupna biletu na to spotkanie. Dlaczego? Drużyna Shamrock Rovers będzie grała przed swoimi i tylko swoimi kibicami - chyba, że w ich gronie są jacyś sympatycy Starej Damy. Jak poinformował irlandzki klub za pośrednictwem swojej oficjalnej strony internetowej, dla tifosich Bianconerich po prostu nie będzie miejsca. Stadion drużyny Shamrock ma jedynie 6 tysięcy miejsc, w związku z tym klub z Dublina wystąpił z oficjalną prośbą do UEFA o pozwolenie na zainstalowanie tymczasowych siedzisk, dzięki którym również kibice przyjezdni mogliby uczestniczyć w tym wydarzeniu. Niestety, UEFA nie wyraziła zgody na takie rozwiązanie. W związku z powyższym klub nie zdecydował się na uruchomienie jakiejkolwiek sprzedaży biletów. Mecz obejrzą posiadacze karnetów sezonowych. Co ciekawe, ponieważ jest jeszcze nieco miejsc na wypełnienie trybun posiadaczami karnetów, klub uruchomił specjalną sprzedaż wejściówek na wszystkie pozostałe mecze ligowe obecnego sezonu, dzięki którym będzie można obejrzeć na żywo mecz z Juventusem. Innymi słowy: jeśli chcesz dostać się na trybuny stadionu w Dublinie w ten czwartek, musisz kupić karnet uprawniający do wejścia na wszystkie pozostałe mecze ligowe w tym sezonie. Cena? 100 euro. Wartość? Bezcenna! - reklamuje proponowane rozwiązanie irlandzki klub. *Royston Drenthe nie trafi do Juve :Po Alexandarze Kolarovie również Royston Drenthe - kolejny cel transferowy Beppe Marotty - nie trafi do Juventusu. Piłkarz Realu Madryt zapowiedział swoją rychłą przeprowadzkę do Liverpoolu. Drenthe był do tej pory jednym z kandydatów do zasilenia składu drużyny Bianconerich, ostatecznie - podobnie jak Kolarov - nie trafi jednak do Turynu. Niedługo będę piłkarzem Liverpoolu i mam nadzieję, że przede mną świetny, pełen sukcesów sezon - pochwalił się na swoim profilu na Facebooku. Piłkarz ma zastąpić Alberta Rierę, który odchodzi do Olympiakosu. 120px|right *Kibice z wiadomością dla piłkarzy :Wczoraj w Varese po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie dali o sobie bardziej wyraźnie znać kibice ultras Juventusu. Wywiesili bowiem spory transparent z hasłem, którym ostrzegają piłkarzy, którzy ich zdaniem powinni odejść z klubu, lecz nie chcą tego zrobić. Przed czym? A chi se ne deve andare ma vuole restare, un anno d'infermo gli faremo passare - głosiło hasło wymalowane na transparencie. W wolnym tłumaczeniu: Tym, którzy powinni odejść, ale wolą zostać, zafundujemy ciężki sezon. Adresatami wiadomości są przede wszystkim: Grosso, Poulsen i Camoranesi. Odrzucili oni bowiem korzystne dla Juventusu oferty odpowiednio Atletico Madryt, Fenerbahce i Olympiakosu. Na listę może niebawem trafić również Jonathan Zebina, jeśli tylko nie zgodzi się przeprowadzić do Grecji, skąd otrzymał dwie propozycje. Wyprowadzki choćby wspomnianej czwórki piłkarzy pozwoliłyby, oprócz pieniędzy uzyskanych z ich sprzedaży, zaoszczędzić Juve na ich pensjach. Mauro Camoranesi zarobi przez najbliższy ostatni rok obowiązywania kontraktu 3 miliony euro, Poulsen 3,3 miliony euro rocznie do czerwca 2012 roku, Grosso 1,5 miliona euro również do czerwca 2012 roku, Zebina zaś 2 miliony euro, jako że jego kontrakt, podobnie jak Camoranesiego, wygasa również w przyszłym roku. Łącznie na samych tylko pensjach Juventus oszczędziłby ponad 14 milionów euro. Rzecz w tym, że żaden z nich - może oprócz Zebiny - nie chce odejść... *Zebina między AEK a Panathinaikosem :Jonathan Zebina coraz bliżej przeprowadzki do greckiego AEK Ateny. Jeszcze dzisiaj Francuz najprawdopodobniej oficjalnie rozwiąże kontrakt z Juventusem. Grecy dogadali się z piłkarzem w sprawie warunków współpracy (2,5 miliona euro za sezon), choć w ostatniej chwili podobną ofertę złożyli Zebinie szefowie Panathinaikosu. Wydaje się, że ostatecznie to zawodnik podejmie decyzję co do tego, w którym z tych greckich klubów chce występować przez kolejne lata. 120px|right *Diego oferowany Bayernowi 8 razy! :Dyrektor sportowy Bayernu Monachium, Christian Nerlinger, przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że Juventus już osiem razy oferował mu sprzedaż Brazylijczyka Diego. Nerlinger twierdzi jednak, że piłkarz nie przyda się drużynie z Monachium. Od jakiegoś czasu media obiegają pogłoski o zamiarach Juventusu, dotyczących sprzedaży Diego. Okazuje się, że nie są to jedynie czcze plotki. Diego? Osiem razy już nam go oferowali - przyznał Christian Nerlinger, zajmujący się na co dzień transferami Bayernu Monachium. Każdego dnia dzwonią do mnie przedstawiciele klubu i mówią, że mają dla mnie świetną ofertę - dodał, rozmawiając z dziennikarzami Bild. Jeśli dobrze liczę, już ośmiu różnych agentów zaproponowało nam sprzedaż Diego. Do tego każdy z nich uważał, że powinniśmy czuć się szczęśliwymi wybrańcami. Rzecz w tym, że my już mamy obsadzoną rolę, jaką miałby pełnić w naszej drużynie Brazylijczyk. Są przecież Thomas Mueller i Toni Kroos. Nie mamy potrzeby robić roszad w tym obszarze. *Poulsen i Tiago pod lupą Liverpoolu :Nie tylko Christian Poulsen znalazł się na celowniku Roya Hodgsona i Liverpoolu w obliczu prawdopodobnej przeprowadzki Javiera Mascherano do Mediolanu. Anglicy są również zainteresowani Portugalczykiem Tiago, którego przyszłość nie jest jeszcze do końca jasna. Tiago miał i nadal ma zostać w Atletico Madryt, rzecz w tym, że póki co nie widać końca tej sprawy. Portugalczyk przyznał już kilka razy, że nie chce wracać do Juve, tymczasem oficjalnie Bianconeri czekają na niego, jako że rozmowy z Hiszpanami nie zostały sfinalizowane. Angielski dziennik The People podaje jednak, iż piłkarzem zainteresował się Liverpool. Hodgson szuka zastępców Mascherano i po tym, jak wyraził zainteresowanie Poulsenem, teraz ma na oku również Portugalczyka. 120px|right *Del Neri: Jest miejsce na postępy :Wygrana 2:1 nad Lyonem, przy pomocy zawodników, którzy reprezentowali swój kraj na Mundialu w RPA (Chiellini, Marchisio, Pepe i Poulsen) to znak, że Juventus dokonał kolejnego kroku naprzód, co jest szczególnie ważne w obliczu dwumeczu z Shamrock Rovers. Szkoleniowiec Luigi Del Neri ma więc powody do zadowolenia. Pracowaliśmy bardzo ciężko przez ostatnie dni, ale nadal wiele trzeba jeszcze wykonać i możemy dokonać kolejnych postępów. Dziś traciliśmy niewiele, to prawda, że rywal miał jednego piłkarza mniej, ale patrząc na ich wartość moglibyśmy mieć problemy nawet grając w przewadze. W czwartek zmierzymy się z drużyną teoretycznie łatwiejszą, ale musimy być ostrożni. Zawodnicy? Diego zrobił to, czego od niego oczekiwałem. Pepe jest zmotywowany i reprezentuje kulturę pracy. Marchisio spisał się dobrze. Z rolą, jaką mu przydzieliłem, nie mógł zagrać przez pełne 90 minut. Zespół robi postępy, ale by być bliżej tego, co zamierzyłem, potrzebujemy więcej czasu. Grupa jest zmotywowana i ostrożna, czasem nawet za bardzo. Kiedy uczymy się jak ustawiać się na boisku mamy znakomitych piłkarzy, którzy mogą przesądzić o losach meczu. *Towarzysko: Juventus - Lyon 2:1 :Juventus pokonał dzisiejszego wieczoru w Cosenzie 2:1 Olympique Lyon. Jako pierwszy do siatki trafił z rzutu karnego zawodnik zespołu z Francji Ederson, wyrównał również strzałem z 11 metrów Alessandro Del Piero, a w drugiej połowie o wyniku spotkania rozstrzygnął Simone Pepe, który wykorzystał genialne podanie Diego. Bianconeri wypadli dobrze w teście przed eliminacyjnymi meczami z Shamrock Rovers. Mecz był od początku toczony w intensywnym tempie (Ligue 1 startuje już na początku sierpnia). Stara Dama próbowała na początku atakować skrzydłami, ale dośrodkowania Lanzafame i De Ceglie nie dotarły do celu. Rzut karny dla Lyonu padł po ewidentnym faul Chielliniego na Belfodilu, wykonawca Ederson nie miał problemów z pokonaniem Storariego. Niedługo potem po faulu na Martinezie Cissokho otrzymał czerwoną kartkę, co podziałało mobilizująco na Juventus i w 39. minucie padła bramka wyrównująca. Amauri został przewrócony przez rywala, a sędzia zdecydował się na podyktowanie jedenastki, którą wykorzystał kapitan Del Piero. W drugiej połowie meczu Del Neri tradycyjnie dokonał roszad w ataku i na boisku pojawiło się trio: Trezeguet, Diego i Pepe. Kilka minut po przerwie do interweniowania zmusił Vercoutre'a Chiellini, niedługo potem strzał Diego z rzutu wolnego poleciał nad poprzeczką. Brazylijczyk w 75 minucie popisał się jednak zagraniem, które zadecydowało o losach pojedynku. Po otrzymaniu piłki od Pepe podrzucił ją ponad głowami obrońców i wbiegający w pole karne były zawodnik Udinese umieścił piłkę w siatce. Chwilę później Diego mógł podwyższyć wynik meczu, jednak po raz kolejny dobrze w bramce spisał się Vercoutre. Lyon miał w końcówce okazję do wyrównania, ale Storari obronił strzał z rzutu wolnego Kallstroma. :Juventus: Storari, Motta (Grygera), Chiellini, Legrottaglie, De Ceglie, Marchisio (Ekdal), Martinez (Pepe), Sissoko (Poulsen), Lanzafame (Pasquato), Del Piero (Diego), Amauri (Trezeguet). :Lyon: Vercoutre; Gassama, Boumsong, Lovren, Cissoko, Pjanic, Gonalons, Kallstrom; Briand, Gomis, Ederson. 120px|right *Motta: Tworzymy świetną grupę :Zaledwie 20 dni po dołączeniu do Juventusu, Marco Motta miał okazję zrozumieć świat Juve. W międzyczasie, na boisku, potwierdza swoją żywotność, natomiast poza nim jego wypowiedzi są jak zawsze rozważne i dojrzałe. Świadectwem tego jest jego komentarz do meczu z Lyonem. Niestety straciliśmy pierwszego gola w sezonie, ale w innych sytuacjach traciliśmy niewiele. Dziś potwierdziliśmy, że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze, a zwycięstwa pomagają w kolejnych wygranych. Najważniejsze jest to, że tworzy się znakomita grupa. *8 sierpnia Juve gra z Athletic Bilbao :8 sierpnia Juventus rozegra towarzyski mecz z drużyną Athletic Bilbao. Póki co o fakcie tym poinformował jedynie hiszpański klub, ale ponieważ zrobił to za pośrednictwem swojej oficjalnej strony internetowej, możemy uznać tę informację za rzetelną. Spotkanie zostanie rozegrane w jednym z włoskich miast - nie ustalono jeszcze, w którym. 120px|right *Cannavaro już niebawem w Juve? :Czy do Juventusu trafi Cannavaro? Nie chodzi tym razem o Fabio, który już poczyna sobie w Dubaju, a o jego brata, Paolo Cannavaro. Dziennikarze 4-4-2.com twierdzą, że Marotta złożył już pierwszą ofertę szefostwu Napoli. Dyrektor sportowy zaproponował włodarzom klubu z Neapolu rzekomo 4 miliony euro za kartę zawodniczą Paolo. 29-latek jest w swego rodzaju sporze z klubem z uwagi na warunki kontraktu, który wygasa w przyszłym roku, a który chciał negocjować. De Laurentiis nie chce dać podwyżki zawodnikowi i tym samym zgodzić się na przedstawiane przez niego warunki. *Del Neri na konferencji prasowej :Trener Juventusu, Luigi Del Neri, wziął udział w konferencji prasowej zorganizowanej dzisiaj w Varese, w trakcie której odpowiadał na pytania dziennikarzy - te dotyczyły natomiast między innymi Diego, drużyny Shamrock Rovers i przygotowań do nowego sezonu. Wszyscy piłkarze mają w mojej drużynie równe szanse i są na równym poziomie - powiedział zaraz na początku Del Neri. Szkoleniowiec Juve uważa, że formacją, w której wzmocnienia są najmniej pilne, jest atak. To prawda. Mamy tam pięciu piłkarzy: Iaquintę, Amauriego, Trezeguet, Diego i Del Piero. To pięciu świetnych zawodników, których wartości nie należy bagatelizować. Są bardzo zaangażowani, więc jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Zapytany, dlaczego wobec tego nazwisko Diego włączane jest w każde bardziej poważne negocjacje, Del Neri odpowiedział: Świat futbolu zmienia się bardzo dynamicznie i jest dosyć skomplikowany. Póki co dążymy do tego, żeby znaleźć odpowiednią rolę dla każdego piłkarza, którego mamy w drużynie. Mercato jest jednak kwestią otwartą i praktycznie wszystkie rozwiązania są możliwe. Jeśli jutro miałbym wystawić Diego do gry, po raz kolejny musiałby być napastnikiem. Nie wydaje mi się po prostu, że mogę zaoferować mu coś lepszego w naszej taktyce. Do końca sierpnia wiele, jeśli nie wszystko, może się jeszcze wydarzyć. I nie mówię tu tylko o Diego. Jak później dodał, priorytetem Juventusu w kontekście mercato jest w tym momencie znalezienie jakichś piłkarzy, którzy byliby w stanie wzmocnić naszą defensywę. Zapytany o Felipe Melo, odpowiedział: Jest ważnym piłkarzem, teraz musi odzyskać optymalną kondycję. Zbliża się mecz z Shamrock Rovers, zaplanowany w ramach eliminacji do rozgrywek Ligi Europejskiej. Na pewno nie zamierzamy bagatelizować tej drużyny. Jest bardzo mocna fizycznie, pierwszy mecz gra przed własną publicznością, nam przyjdzie walczyć na boisku i na terenie trudnym dla każdego, kto tam się pojawia. Będziemy jednak gotowi do boju. Na temat celów Juventusu na ten sezon, Del Neri przyznał: Wolałbym ich nie określać tak dokładnie, bo co miałbym powiedzieć: drugie lub trzecie miejsce w tabeli? Końcowy cel jest mniej istotny teraz, jeśli masz co tydzień nowy, do którego dążysz. My cele będziemy wystawiać sobie każdego tygodnia, ponieważ jeśli wygrasz każdy mecz, wygrasz i całą ligę... Jutro mecz z francuskim Lyonem. Czego się spodziewać? Czasu coraz mniej, a jutro czeka nas ważny sprawdzian. Czy zagrają kadrowicze? Zobaczymy, jak się będą miewali. Na pewno nie zagra Bonucci - zostanie w razie czego w domu. Nie sądzę też, żeby mógł zagrać Giovinco. Niebawem do dyspozycji będę miał Chielliniego, Marchisio i Pepe, wiele jednak zależeć będzie od ich kondycji. W sumie mogliby zagrać nawet i jutro, nie byłoby z tym problemu. Trenują już od kilku dni, więc jakieś 20-30 minut mogliby jutro zagrać. Będziemy mieć do dyspozycji tylko 3 zmiany, więc 7-8 piłkarzy zagra cały mecz, a to już spore wyzwanie na tym etapie. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Dzeko nie jest na sprzedaż! :Dyrektor generalny Wolfsburga, Dieter Hoeness, oświadczył oficjalnie, iż Edin Dzeko został w dniu dzisiejszym ostatecznie wyłączony z wszelkich działań transferowych oraz że tego lata nie opuści niemieckiego klubu. To już raczej koniec realnych dyskusji o jego przeprowadzce do Juventusu. Hoeness zapowiedział ostatnimi dniami, że media poznają ważną informację na temat przyszłości Dzeko w tym tygodniu. Oto i ona: Bośniak nie ruszy się z Wolfsburga, nawet jeśli tego by chciał. Klub zobligował go do uszanowania kontraktu, jaki podpisał. Rozmawiałem ze Stevem Mc Clarenem i obaj podjęliśmy decyzję o tym, iż raz na zawsze zakończymy spekulacje prasowe i dyskusje na temat dwóch naszych piłkarzy: Edina Dzeko oraz Zvjezdana Misimovicia - powiedział dziś w oficjalnym oświadczeniu Hoeness. Żaden z nich nie jest już na sprzedaż. Nie zamierzamy wysłuchiwać już żadnych oferty dotyczących ich obu, nie zamierzamy też negocjować w sprawie ich potencjalnego transferu do jakiegokolwiek klubu. Na koniec dodał: Stoimy u progu nowego sezonu, czas więc się na nim w pełni skoncentrować. Obaj piłkarze podpisali niegdyś kontrakty, które nadal ich obowiązują i których nie można interpretować w dowolny sposób. Jestem przekonany, że nasza decyzja nie wpłynie negatywnie na postawę piłkarską Edina i Misimovicia w nadchodzącym sezonie. Obaj są świetnymi, profesjonalnymi zawodnikami, i wiem, że poradzą sobie z tym świetnie. Tym samym wydaje się, że należy skończyć dyskusje o możliwości sprowadzenia Dzeko do Juventusu, skoro oficjalny komunikat Wolfsburga brzmi tak, a nie inaczej. Zwolenników transferu Bośniaka do Juve z pewnością nie ucieszyły te słowa Hoenessa, bardziej usatysfakcjonowały za to tych, którzy mają cały czas nadzieję na przeprowadzkę Milosa Krasicia. *Atletico Madryt też chce Krasicia :Juventus ma nowego konkurenta w walce o Milosa Krasicia, w przypadku, gdyby zdecydowałby się ponownie o niego starać. Zainteresowali się nim bowiem szefowie Atletico Madryt. Odwagi dodał im fakt, że Bianconeri, choć dogadani z samym Krasiciem, zdecydowali się na Edina Dzeko i jeśli faktycznie sfinalizują transfer Bośniaka do Turynu, dla Serba nie będzie już miejsca. 120px|right *LE: Juve zagra z Shamrock Rovers :Piłkarzy Juventusu Turyn po meczu towarzyskim z Olympique Lyonem 24 lipca czeka ważniejsze spotkanie, eliminacje do Ligi Europejskiej. Bianconeri trafili na Shamrock Rovers FC. Shamrock w pierwszym meczu II rundy el. LE zremisował z Bnei Yehuda Tel Aviv FC 1:1, natomiast dzisiaj pokonał klub z Izraela 1:0. Shamrock Rovers FC są obecnie w trakcie sezonu, po 22 kolejkach drużyna Rovers jest na pozycji lidera. Irlandzka drużyna pochodzi z Dublina i jest najbardziej utytułowaną drużyna swojego kraju. W swoich sukcesach mają takie trofea jak: 15 razy Mistrzostwo Irlandii, 24 razy Puchar Irlandii, 1 raz Puchar Ligii Irlandzkiej i 18 razy League of Ireland Shield. Pierwszy mecz Stara Dama rozegra na terenie przeciwnika 29 lipca, natomiast rewanż u siebie 5 sierpnia. *Zebina przeprowadza się do AEK :Po sześciu latach spędzonych w Turynie wszystko wskazuje na to, że kończy się przygoda Jonathana Zebiny z Juventusem. Pozyskany za darmo z Romy w roku 2004 obrońca jest o krok od podpisania kontraktu z AEK Ateny. Dziennikarze Sky Sport podali, że Francuz przeprowadzi się do Grecji, gdzie w koszulce AEK zarabiać będzie 2,5 miliona euro za sezon, czyli praktycznie tyle samo, ile inkasuje za rok gry w Juve. Żeby ułatwić realizację transferu, wcześniej rozwiązany zostanie najpewniej za porozumieniem stron kontrakt pomiędzy piłkarzem a turyńskim klubem, co pozwoli Juventusowi zaoszczędzić na jego pensji. 120px|right *Trezeguet zostaje w Juventusie :Juventus nie sprzeda Davida Trezeguet. Antonio Caliendo, agent piłkarza, otrzymał już w tej sprawie jasny komunikat od szefostwa turyńskiego klubu. Tym samym Francuz pozostanie w Turynie przynajmniej na kolejny sezon. Miał już grać w Lyonie, Marsylii, Napoli, nawet Milanie - tymczasem zostanie w Juventusie. Oddajmy głos przedstawicielowi piłkarza. Jeśli chodzi o Napoli, to oni wyszli z inicjatywą przeprowadzki Davida do Neapolu, nie my. Czekaliśmy, aż De Laurentiis i Agnelli albo Bigon i Marotta spotkają się w tej sprawie, do rozmów jednak nigdy nie doszło. Do nas napływały kolejne oferty, ale w końcu szefowie Juventusu ucięli temat: powiedzieli mi, że nie zamierzają sprzedawać Trezeguet tego lata. Stało się więc tak, jak to mówiłem kilka dni temu: powtarza się historia sprzed lat - Treze ma odejść, wszyscy o tym mówią, ale ostatecznie przekonuje do siebie klub i zostaje w Juve. *CSKA obniża cenę karty Krasicia! :Rosjanie wymiękli? Dziennikarze Sky Sport 24 poinformowali, że szefowie CSKA Moskwa postanowili obniżyć swoje oczekiwania i zejść z ceny dotyczącej karty zawodniczej Milosa Krasicia. Beppe Marotta musi więc podjąć decyzję: Dzeko czy Krasić. Rosjanie długo upierali się przy swoim, ostatecznie jednak postanowili zaakceptować kwotę ustaloną niegdyś z Juventusem. Teraz wiele zależy od planów i decyzji turyńskiego klubu: kogo kupić? Serba z Moskwy czy Bośniaka z Wolfburga? Miejsce jest tylko dla jednego z nich. Kilka ostatnich dni tego tygodnia powinno wiele wyjaśnić w tej sprawie. 120px|right *Marotta o mercato Juventusu :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu, Giuseppe Marotta, udzielił obszernego wywiadu dziennikarzom Corriere dello Sport, w którym odpowiadał na pytania dotyczące mercato. Dotyczyły one między innymi Dzeko i Krasicia.Marotta przyznał, mówiąc o nadchodzącym sezonie: Po rozczarowującym roku fundamentalnym było odbudowanie entuzjazmu naszych kibiców. Nasza praca tak naprawdę dopiero się zaczyna, a tifosi nauczyli się już wierzyć w Juventus. Teraz powrót do sukcesów gwarantuje w pewien sposób ponowne objęcie prezydentury przez członka rodziny Agnellich - po 48 latach przerwy. Nie wszystkie dotychczasowe zakupy Marotty przekonują jednak kibiców Juventusu... By nie popełnić błędu zbyt pochopnej i przedwczesnej oceny sytuacji, proponuję zerknąć na karty historii Juventusu. Zapisali je piłkarze sprowadzeni z małych klubów, którzy w Turynie zamienili się w mistrzów - odpowiedział Beppe. Zapytany o niedawne słowa Del Neriego, który przyznał, że potrzebuje jeszcze minimum czterech nowych zawodników, Marotta odparł: Zgadza się, celujemy w czterech, ale priorytety mamy dwa: lewy obrońca i prawy skrzydłowy pomocnik. Pozostałe zakupy nie są już priorytetami, są to operacje zależne od nowych realiów mercato i od twardej rzeczywistości. Nie ma już bowiem czasu na szastanie pieniędzmi, nie ma też zbytnio takich możliwości. To dlatego Messi i Cristiano Ronaldo nie trafili do żadnego z włoskich klubów. Na temat Edina Dzeko powiedział: To swego rodzaju marzenie, które jest jeszcze całkiem realne, cel, do którego będziemy dążyć dopóty, dopóki będzie on możliwy do osiągnięcia. Jesteśmy świadomi trudności, z jakimi trzeba się w tym temacie zmierzyć, bo Wolfsburg ustawił cenę niemal zaporową, a nasi konkurenci mają więcej pieniędzy do wydania i mogą sobie pozwolić na taki wydatek. Cieszy nas fakt, iż Bośniak wyraził chęć gry w naszej drużynie i jesteśmy świadomi tego, że chce przeprowadzić się do Turynu. To mocny argument w naszych rękach. Następnie padło pytanie o dwa nazwiska: Elia i Aogo. Chciałbym zwrócić uwagę na pewne statystyki w naszym ostatnim meczu towarzyskim. W wyjściowym składzie pojawili się: Ekdal, Motta, Lanzafame, De Ceglie, młodziutki Ferrero... Średnia wieku była dosyć niska, jednocześnie widzieliśmy świeżość i jakość. Jeśli idziemy w tym kierunku, to również Aogo i Elia są piłkarzami na miarę Juventusu. Zawsze jednak chodzi też o to, żeby znaleźć punkt porozumienia z klubami, które są właścicielami kart zawodniczych piłkarzy". Czy do Juventusu pasuje również Milos Krasić? Jak najbardziej tak, nie odpuszczamy w tym temacie i obserwujemy uważnie jego losy. W jego przypadku musimy jednak siłą rzeczy wziąć pod uwagę nowe przepisy dotyczące piłkarzy spoza Unii Europejskiej. Odgórny nakaz sprowadzenia tylko jednego takiego zawodnika zmusił wiele klubów do tego, by zrewidować swoje plany transferowe. Osobiście bardzo zdziwiło mnie tempo, w jakim zapadła ta decyzja: przepis został wprowadzony w życie po tym, jak kluby miały już ułożone strategie na letnie mercato. *CartaSi nowym partnerem Juventusu :Juventus poinformował oficjalnie o porozumieniu z nowym partnerem strategicznym, który zostanie Oficjalnym Partnerem turyńskiego klubu w sezonie 2010/2011. To CartaSi - marka widniejąca na włoskich kartach kredytowych. Umowa, podpisana kilka dni temu, zawarta pomiędzy Juventusem a CartaSi, zakłada obecność medialną tejże marki na wszystkich elementach wizualnych promujących marki partnerów - między innymi na tablicach diodowych na Stadio Olimpico w trakcie meczów ligowych oraz Coppa Italia, na tłach stawianych za dziennikarzami w trakcie wywiadów telewizyjnych, na banerach widniejących w trakcie zgrupowań oraz przy boiskach treningowych. Oprócz tego właściciele CartaSi będą mogli używać logo i wizerunku Juventusu do własnych działań marketingowych. 120px|right *Trzy operacje transferowe z Ascoli :Juventus przeprowadził kilka operacji transferowych z Ascoli. Dotyczyły one młodych zawodników obu klubów: Carlo Ilarego oraz Lorenzo Marchionniego z Ascoli, jak również Simone Esposito z Juventusu. Oficjalny komunikat opublikowali póki co tylko szefowie Ascoli. Jak czytamy na stronie klubu, Carlo Ilari jest współwłasnością obu klubów, przy czym przenosi się do Turynu i będzie grał w turyńskiej ekipie Primavery. Lorenzo Marchionni został z kolei do Juve wypożyczony. Simone Esposito, reprezentujący do tej pory barwy Juve, jest obecnie współwłasnością obu klubów i będzie grał dla Ascoli. *Ekdal: Odchodzę, by kiedyś wrócić :To już pewne - Albin Ekdal będzie w przyszłym sezonie grał w koszulce Bologni. O porozumieniu Juventusu z Bologną informowaliśmy już jakiś czas temu - Ekdal będzie współwłasnością obu klubów, wyprowadzi się jednocześnie z Turynu. Ekdal przyznaje jednak, że jego celem jest dobra postawa w Bologni - po to, by pewnego dnia móc wrócić do Juventusu. Nie przeczę, że Bologna to bardzo dobry klub, bo tak jest - powiedział sam piłkarz. Marzeniem jednak jest dla mnie na tyle dobra gra w koszulce tego klubu, by pewnego dnia odzyskać miejsce w Juventusie. Wiem, że dzisiaj jestem zbyt młody i zbyt mało doświadczony, by być w stanie wywalczyć sobie miejsce w ekipie Bianconerich. Jak zapowiedział jednak trener Luigi Del Neri, Juventus odda Ekdala dopiero po meczach eliminacyjnych do rozgrywek Ligi Europejskiej. Byłoby świetnie móc zagrać w tym meczu i w ten sposób pożegnać się z Juventusem - przyznał zawodnik. 120px|right *Iaquinta nie zagra przez miesiąc :Kolejna kontuzja w obozie Juventusu. Przez miesiąc nie zagra Vincenzo Iaquinta, który doznał urazu mięśni lewego uda. Jego geneza sięga jednak jeszcze zgrupowania reprezentacji Włoch. Napastnik poczuł ból po raz pierwszy w ostatni meczu Azzurrich, nie nabawił się więc jej w Vinovo. Napastnik Starej Damy wrócił już do Vinovo, gdzie przeszedł badania, oparte między innymi o rezonans magnetyczny. Jak się okazało, uraz nie sięgnął jeszcze obszaru mięśnia dwugłowego uda. Prognozy? Miesiąc przerwy w grze i uważna obserwacja stanu zdrowia przez sztab medyczny, tym bardziej, iż w zeszłym sezonie piłkarz był poddany operacji kolana u tej samej nogi. Tym samym Iaquinta nie zagra w eliminacjach do Ligi Europejskiej, wróci jednak na rozpoczęcie nowego sezonu. *Krasić powoli zmęczony czekaniem :Milos Krasić jest już zmęczony czekaniem na Juventus, choć nadal ma nadzieję na grę w ekipie Bianconerich. Agent Serba przyznał, że na Rosjan bardzo naciskają szefowie Fenerbahce. Skrzydłowy CSKA Moskwa znajduje się w dosyć specyficznej sytuacji - chce zmienić klub na lepszy, a konkretnie: na Juventus. Włosi chcą go kupić, co więcej, dogadali się z Rosjanami. Ci ostatni jednak w ostatniej chwili zmienili zdanie - mimo iż Beppe Marotta zaproponował im tyle, ile chcieli. Od tamtej pory sytuacja nie ruszyła z miejsca: Juve nie proponuje więcej, CSKA nie schodzi z ceny. Nie mamy żadnych nowych wieści z Juve - przyznał reprezentujący interesy Krasicia Vlado Borozan. Milos bardzo chciałby grać dla Juventusu, nie postawił jednak żadnego ultimatum. Mamy ofertę od Fenerbahce, którego szefowie bardzo naciskają na przeprowadzkę piłkarza do Turcji. Decyzja należy do Milosa. Nie można czekać w nieskończoność. Przypomnijmy na koniec, że w nadziei na pozytywne zakończenie negocjacji z Wolfsburgiem w sprawie Edina Dzeko Beppe Marotta faktycznie postanowił wstrzymać się z działaniami w temacie Krasicia, jako że ma możliwość sprowadzenia tego lata do Turynu tylko jednego piłkarza spoza Unii Europejskiej. 120px|right *Powrót kadrowiczów :Piłkarze, którzy wczorajszego wieczora zmierzyli się towarzysko w Lubece z HSV otrzymali dwa dni wolnego. W Vinovo nie będzie jednak dzisiaj całkowicie pusto - na murawie pojawią się bowiem piłkarze, którzy nie wzięli udziału w sezonie przygotowawczym z powodu Mistrzostw Świata. Dziś i jutro pod okiem trenera Luigi Del Neriego ćwiczyć będą Bonucci, Camoranesi, Chiellini, Iaquinta, Marchisio, Pepe i Poulsen. Następnie zawodnicy dołączą w środę do reszty drużyny, z którą wspólnie udadzą się do Varese. Powrót Felipe Melo przewidziany jest na 25 lipca. *Del Neri po meczu z HSV :Po ostatnim gwizdku towarzyskiego meczu z HSV Hamburg wypowiedział się niekryjący zadowolenia mimo braku goli trener Juventusu, Luigi Del Neri. To był dla nas dobry sprawdzian, nawet jeśli jakość wykonania przerażała nieco, wina leży także po stronie zbyt wysokiej trawy na murawie, która działała przede wszystkim na korzyść pracy siłowej. Tak czy inaczej jestem usatysfakcjonowany, można i trzeba jeszcze wiele poprawić i dojść do tego można ciężką pracą. W tym meczu w porównaniu z poprzednimi trener dokonał stosunkowo mało zmian w obrębie bocznych pozycji z porównaniu z innymi spotkaniami. Niewiele zmieniałem, bo Lanzafame dobrze radził sobie z kryciem i naciskał z przodu, zatem uznałem, że byłoby to zbędnym działaniem. 120px|right *Towarzysko: HSV-Juventus 0:0 :Po obozie w Pinzolo, Juventus Turyn podjął w meczu towarzyskim niemiecki klub HSV Hamburg. Bianconeri zremisowali ten mecz 0:0. Kolejny mecz przygotowawczy przed sezonem jak i przed eliminacjami do Ligi Europejskiej już 24 lipca z Olympique Lyon. :HSV Hamburg-Juventus Turyn 0:0 :HSV: Rost - Reinhardt, Rozehnal, Besic (46' Benjamin), Rincon (46' Tesche) - Jarolim (82' Tavares), Ze Roberto (53' Sowah), Pitropia, Son - Petric, Guerrero (68' Berg) :Juventus: Storari - Motta (74' Grygera), Legrottaglie, Ferrero, De Ceglie - Lanzafame (66' Pasquato), Ekdal (56' Marrone), Sissoko (83' Buchel), Martinez (46' Grosso) - Diego (46' Del Piero), Trezeguet (46' Amauri) :Żółte kartki: Legrottaglie 19' (Juventus) - Rincon 25' (HSV) *Liverpool po Poulsena? :Wygląda na to, że Juventus znalazł kupca na Christiana Poulsena. Według ostatnich ustaleń Sportmediaset, 30-letniego Duńczyka chętnie widziałby w składzie Liverpoolu jego nowy trener, Roy Hodgson. Anglik mógł obserwować pomocnika Bianconerich podczas pojedynków z Fulham w poprzedniej edycji Ligi Europejskiej, a oficjalna oferta ma wpłynąć do siedziby Juve w najbliższych dniach. Nie jest wykluczone, że do transakcji zostaną włączeni inni zawodnicy, w pierwszej kolejności miałby to być Albert Riera, którego bacznie obserwował ostatnio jeden ze skautów. 120px|right *W niedzielę sparing z HSV :Ostatnia sesja treningowa, ostatni mecz - piłkarze pożegnali już Pinzolo, w którym spędzili ostatnie dni, a dwudziestu z nich wybiera się do niemieckiej Lubeki, gdzie w niedzielę odbędzie się kolejny sparing. Przeciwnikami kadry Gigiego Del Neriego będzie HSV Hamburg i nie ma wątpliwości, że Bianconerich czeka dużo cięższy test niż w przypadku pojedynków z reprezentacją Trentino i arabskim Al-Nasr. Z powodu drobnego opóźnienia, lot do Niemiec nie odbył się o 16:45, a został przesunięty na 21:30, Juve po rozgrzewce, o 18:30 zmierzy się z Niemcami, transmisję przeprowadzi Sky. Następnie, piłkarze otrzymają dwa dni odpoczynku, by następnie stawić się w Varese, gdzie będą trenować do 28 lipca. W kadrze zabrakło Sebastiana Giovinco, co według prasy oznacza definitywne pożegnanie się młodego piłkarza z Turynem. *Del Piero: Możemy grać z Diego :Mimo, że trener Gigi Del Neri sugerował ostatnio, że Alessandro Del Piero i Diego nie mogą grać w jednym składzie, to kapitan Juventusu zapewnia, że w podstawowej jedenastce powinno się znaleźć miejsce dla nich obu. Oczywiście Del Neri uważa, że nasze pozycje na boisku pokrywają się. Jednak w trakcie sezonu będzie w stanie przemyśleć swoją opinię i nie jest wykluczone, że znajdzie jakieś inne rozwiązania. Na pewno nie jesteśmy z Diego przeciwko sobie, obaj koncentrujemy się na dobrej postawie dla klubu. Uważam, że trener czuł powinność skomentowania naszej sytuacji i wątpię, by trzeba było to szerzej komentować w tej chwili. 120px|right *20 powołanych na HSV :Obóz w Pinzolo dobiega końca: jutro rano Juventus odbędzie ostatni trening w Val Rendena i wieczorem odleci do Lubeki, gdzie w niedzielę zmierzy się z Hamburgiem. Na mecz z drużyną niemiecką, który rozpocznie się o 18:30 na Stadion an der Lohmühle, Del Neri powołał 20 piłkarzy. Poniżej ich pełna lista: :Bramkarze: Storari, Constantino :Obrońcy: Motta, Grosso, Grygera, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie, Alcibiade, Ferrero :Pomocnicy: Sissoko, Lanzafame, Pasquato, Martinez, Ekdal, Diego, Marrone, Buchel :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Trezeguet *Bonucci i Motta w Summer Village :Na kolejnym spotkaniu Summer Village kibice Juve mogli wysłuchać dwóch nowych obrońców Juve: Leonardo Bonucciego i Marco Mottę, którzy zostali przyjęci entuzjastycznie. W porównaniu do przedsezonowych obozów, w jakich uczestniczyłem w poprzednich latach, najbardziej uderzyła mnie ilość fanów. Pragnąłem rozpocząć treningi, dołączyć do grupy i poznać moich kolegów z drużyny - podkreślił Bonucci, którzy wzmocnił drużynę wczoraj. Miło patrzeć z jak wielką uwagą śledzone są treningi - dodał Motta. To ciężka koszulka - stwierdził Bonucci. Ale tak powinno być, ponieważ to koszulka wielkiego zespołu. Zrobię wszystko by nauczyć się nią nosić. Chcę wygrywać z Juve i przywdziewać koszulkę reprezentacji jako piłkarz pierwszego składu. Motta także podkreślił odpowiedzialność, jaką nosi ze sobą bycie zawodnikiem Juventusu. Tak jest lepiej, ponieważ to co najbardziej lubię w piłce, to presja. Liczę, że będę grał z regularnością i pokażę, że zasługuję na tę koszulkę. 120px|right *Obszerny wywiad z Del Piero :Uważam, że myśli każdego nie powinny krążyć na poszczególnych celach, takich jak Scudetto, Coppa Italia czy Liga Europejska. Musimy skoncentrować się na byciu znowu Juventusem we wszystkich aspektach, by na koniec rozgrywek być dumnym z naszych osiągnięć. To powinien być najważniejszy punkt naszego sezonu - takie jest zdanie kapitana Juventusu Alessandro Del Piero. Maksymalne zaangażowanie, żadnych obietnic, chociaż wola wygrywania jest wielka. Wciąż mam miłość i pasję do tego sportu, czuję się dobrze i jestem ambitny. Nie zapominając o naszym celu, jakim jest powrót do bycia Juve, chciałbym wrócić do wygrywania jakichkolwiek trofeów. To coś, co zaczęliśmy w Serie B i chcę to dokończyć. Alex jest naładowany i gotowy do odegrania swojej roli. Jak bardzo dobrze wyjaśnił Del Neri, jeśli piłkarz zasługuje na grę, niezależnie od tego czy ma 18 lat czy 36, to musi grać. Zawsze wyróżniałem się określonym typem zachowania w szatni: maksymalna dostępność, maksymalna otwartość i wola, by dobrze wypaść. Nigdy nie prosiłem nikogo o regularne występy. Ja tym chciałem być oceniany bez uprzedzeń i traktowany na równi z innymi. To mój sposób myślenia i patrzenia na sytuację. Chęć do gry jest kluczowa. Problem pojawia się, gdy zawodnik nie chce grać, a musi zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy, by być pożytecznym dla zespołu. Jak rysuje się przyszłość Del Piero? Jestem całkowicie skupiony na tym sezonie. Nie mam żadnych szczególnych obaw jeśli chodzi o mój kontrakt, nie ma też tematu innych klubów. Oczyściłem swój umysł, by móc się skupić wyłącznie na tym roku, który jest niezwykle ważny dla Juventusu i dla mnie, chcę do niego podejść w bardziej maniakalny sposób niż zwykle. W ciągu paru ostatnich lat wiele o mnie powiedziano i napisano. Wiele razy też was zaskakiwałem. W tym roku musi to wyglądać inaczej, ale przede wszystkim chcę zaskoczyć siebie. Prasa wyszła z propozycją, by po zakończeniu kariery objął on ważną kierowniczą funkcję we włoskiej piłce, by rozwiązać obecną sytuację, przez co naśladowałby inną wielką "10" w historii Juventusu, Michela Platiniego, który jest obecnie prezydentem UEFA. Moja przyszłość po zawieszeniu butów na kołku nadal stoi pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. Nadal czuję się piłkarzem i z pewnością będę nim jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych lat. Wiem, że kiedyś nadejdzie koniec. Nie czuję się nieśmiertelny, ale żarty na bok, ta kwestia zostanie wyjaśniona z biegiem czasu i będzie ona zależeć od tego jak przeżyję te kilka następnych lat. Życzę Platiniemu wszystkiego najlepszego na poziomie międzynarodowym i reprezentacyjnym, by pomógł piłce nożnej się rozwijać. To delikatna i skomplikowana praca, która nie może być wykonywana przez jedną osobę, ale przy współpracy z klubami, kibicami i rządami... Wracając na boisko - wiele mówi się o rywalizacji z Diego. Nie ma w tym nic złego, że trener widzi nas pełniących mniej lub bardziej tą samą rolę. Podczas sezonu mogą się pojawić nowe rozwiązania, ale nie widzę żadnej rywalizacji. Co Del Piero sądzi na temat Del Neriego? Ma ważną przeszłość, ma swoje osiągnięcia i liczę, że równie dobrze pójdzie mu tutaj. Koncentruje się na tym, by ten sezon wypadł świetnie. Warunki są doskonałe, jednak na ocenę wpływają zwykle wyniki. W porównaniu do poprzednich lat przygotowujemy się w inny sposób, ale nie ma sensu mówić, że w lepszy czy gorszy. Najważniejsze, to odbierać to we właściwy sposób, z koniecznym zaangażowaniem, by robić postępy. Pracujemy dobrze, to pewne. Jak może wyglądać powrót do Turynu Felipe Melo? Felipe miał trochę burzliwe wakacje. Cieszę się, że jest on optymistą jeśli chodzi o przyszły rok i chcę to podkreślić: jego wolę, do rehabilitacji. Następne pytanie dotyczyło poprzedniego trenera Bianconerich - Alberto Zaccheroniego. Kiedy żegnałem się z nim i jego sztabem, życzyłem mu wszystkiego najlepszego. Włożył swoje serce i dusze w trudnych chwilach, dając z siebie wszystko i liczę, że niedługo znów będzie prowadził jakiś klub, z którym dobrze się spisze. Del Piero odniósł się również do słów krytyki jaka napłynęła ze strony Ciro Ferrary. Były obrońca i trener Starej Damy w rozmowie z La Gazzetta dello Sport powiedział, że podczas prowadzenia Juventusu nauczył się, że Del Piero to trudny charakter do współpracy, ponieważ zawsze chce grać. Nazwał również piłkarzy osłami, gdyż pod wodzą Zaccheroniego nie udało im się odmienić losów sezonu. Moim zdaniem, ten wywiad został udzielony w szczególnie emocjonalnym momencie. Nie mówię tego, by usprawiedliwić słowa Ferrary, ale tak po prostu uważam. Z pewnością nikt z nas w Juventusie nie czuje się jak osioł. Jak Alex ocenia występ reprezentacji Włoch na Mundialu w RPA? Nie kibicowałem przeciwko drużynie narodowej, nawet jeśli czułem się częścią tego zespołu widząc tylu piłkarzy z którymi grałem i wygrywałem, podobnie jak sztabem szkoleniowym czy całym środowiskiem. Dla mnie gra dla azzurrich była zawsze niesamowitą rzeczą. Zawsze dawałem całego siebie, w smutnych czasach, ale także i w tych wielkich chwilach, zwłaszcza tych unikalnych zwycięskich w 2006 roku. Prandelli powiedział, że będzie wybierał najlepszych, a moim celem są dobre występy. Co będzie, to zobaczymy. Maradona mówił, że na mistrzostwach brakowało mnie i Tottiego? Cieszę się, że w ten sposób wypowiada się o mnie ktoś taki jak on, osoba, której futbol nie może być kwestionowany. Czy w ciągu ostatnich paru lat coś go denerwowało? Nie chcę wiele mówić o negatywnych aspektach. Wiem, że krytycy są podzieleni jeśli chodzi o mnie, a ja muszę być otwarty i akceptować to. Ja również mam bardziej odpowiedzialną rolę w porównaniu do innych, mam ważną historię i szczególne zachowania z których jestem dumny. Końcowy występ będzie zdeterminowany przez wiele czynników, które wszystkie są ważne: boisko, gole, ale także codzienne zachowanie. Z tego powodu pewne dyskusje i rozważania, na które mają wpływ przyczyny poza piłkarskie, jeśli chodzi o mnie są nie do zaakceptowania. Nie koncentruję się jednak na tym. Szczerze mówiąc nie mam czasu nawet o tym myśleć. Ostanie komentarz dotyczył losowania Ligi Europejskiej, w której Juve spotka się albo z irlandzkim Shamrock Rovers albo izraelskim Bnei Yehuda. Mecz jest bliżej niż mogłoby się to wydawać i zaczynamy się na nim skupiać. Nie wiem, czy lepiej jechać do chłodniejszej Irlandii czy upalnego Izraela, wiem jednak, że musimy koniecznie awansować do kolejnej rundy. *Lanzafame: Będziemy gotowi na Ligę Europejską :W przeddzień losowania kolejnej rundy eliminacyjnej Ligi Europejskiej, Stara Dama pokonała arabski Al-Nasr 5:0, a z gry Bianconerich zadowolony jest Davide Lanzafame. Pracujemy dobrze i przygotowania stopniowo posuwają się do przodu. Zostały nam dwa tygodnie do meczów Ligi Europejskiej i musimy robić postępy. Dziś to szło dobrze, chociaż w pierwszej połowie meczu mieliśmy kilka problemów, ponieważ nasi rywale byli dobrze ustawieni i biegali więcej. Jestem zadowolony ze swojego występu. Ja i Martinez często zmienialiśmy pozycje? To pożyteczne, ponieważ dawaliśmy rywalom mniej punktów odniesienia. 120px|right *Del Neri: Dobry występ, mimo upału :Sześć goli w pierwszym meczu, pięć w drugim. Tym razem Bianconeri zmierzyli się z silniejszym rywalem niż amatorzy z Trentino, czyli arabskim Al-Nasr, prowadzonym przez Waltera Zengę. Spotkanie skomentował trener Juve Luigi Del Neri. W pierwszej połowie mieliśmy więcej problemów z powodu zmęczenia nóg po pracy wykonanej w tym tygodniu. Poza tym nie było łatwo grać w takim upale. Występ był dobry, szczególnie ponieważ udawało nam się dostarczać piłki napastnikom, jak na przykład dośrodkowanie De Ceglie przy golu Trezeguet. To dla nas sprawa kluczowa, gdyż mamy dobrych napastników, którzy potrafią zrobić różnicę. *Sparing: Juventus - Al-Nasr 5:0 :Juventus wygrał drugi sparingowy mecz w tym sezonie. Tym razem Bianconeri pokonali w Roverto 5:0 Al-Nasr Waltera Zengi. Pierwsza połowa zakończył się jednobramkowym prowadzeniem Starej Damy po golu Amauriego, który wykończył dośrodkowanie Del Piero, natomiast w drugiej odsłonie spotkania Juve dołożyło 4 gole, z czego 3 były autorstwa Davida Trezeguet, a raz na listę strzelców wpisał się Pasquato. Jednym z najlepszych piłkarzy Juventusu był kapitan Del Piero, który opuścił pierwszy mecz ze względu na drobny uraz. W pierwszej połowie trzy razy wykonywał rzuty wolne (raz obronił bramkarz, dwa razy nie trafił w bramkę), dwa razy strzelał oraz po jego dośrodkowaniu z rzutu rożnego w 45 minucie padła pierwsza bramka. Nieźle zagrał także Storari, który parę razy zmuszony był do interweniowania po strzałach Al Sahlawiego. W drugiej połowie Juve bardzo szybko miało okazję do podwyższenia prowadzenia, jednak strzał Diego z rzutu karnego podytkowanego po faulu na nim został obroniony. W dobrej formie był Motta, którego strzał 8 minut po przerwie obronił bramkarz, ale dobitka Trezeguet zatrzepotała już w siatce. Francuz trafił w tym meczu jeszcze dwukrotnie: raz po znakomitym podaniu Diego, a drugi raz wykorzystując dośrodkowanie De Ceglie. Gol Pasquato to z kolei dobitka po strzale Diego. :JUVENTUS – AL NASR 5-0 (1-0) :Gole: 45' Amauri, 53', 79', 82' Trezeguet, 70' Pasquato :JUVENTUS: Storari (83' Costantino), Grygera (46' Motta), Legrottaglie, Alcibiade (68' Ferrero), Grosso (46' De Ceglie); Lanzafame (67'Pasquato), Sissoko (67' Buchel), Ekdal (46' Marrone), Martinez (48' Grosso); Del Piero (46' Diego), Amauri (46' Trezeguet). :Al-Nassr: Rahi - Bernaoui, Al Gharni, Mc Kayn, Abbas - Al Kahtani, Figueroa, Petre, Cocis - Al Sahlawy, Al Harthi 120px|right *Manninger kontuzjowany :Podczas wczorajszego treningu Alex Manninger odczuwał ból w lewej łydce. Z tego właśnie powodu dzisiejszego ranka zawodnik Bianconerich został poddany badaniom lekarskim, które wykazały kontuzję mięśnia brzuchatego łydki. Przewidywany okres rekonwalescencji piłkarza to około 20 dni. *Juventus dobroczynnie :Wczorajszego wieczora miała miejsce kolacja dobroczynna, której celem było wsparcie fundacji Crescere Insieme al Sant`Anna. Obecni byli między innymi Del Piero, Martinez, Lanzafame, Marrone i Filippo Boniperti. Łącznie udało się zebrać sumę 7 000 euro, a wszysko za sprawą 160 osób, które pojawiły się wczoraj w Chalet Fiat i które wzięły także udział w loterii i spotkały ze swoimi idolami. Na spotkaniu obecny był także Davide Lanzafame, młody napastnik Juventusu. Strasznie cieszy mnie fakt, że mogę brać udział w tym projekcie. Teraz nadszedł czas, bym udowodnił Juve, ile jestem wart. W tym momencie nie mam głowy na zbytnie rozmyślania, skupiam się na treningach i chcę tym przekonać trenera wraz z upływem dni. Lanzafame poruszył także kwestię wroga Juventusu. Inter? Jeśli się nie mylę, wygrali Scudetto w ostatnich pięciu latach i z całą pewnością startują jako faworyci. My musimy rozegrać ligę w najlepszy z moliwych sposobów. Mamy w składzie wielkich mistrzów i zatem nie powinniśmy się nikogo obawiać. Davide skomentował także występ w ostatnim meczu towarzyskim. Po tych siedmiu, osmiu dniach przygotowań poszło nam dobrze, ale z czasem będzie jeszcze lepiej. Trener był zadowolony z naszej gry i zaangażowania. Jeśli grasz w Juventusie, musisz pokazać swoją osobowość i nie ograniczać się do niewielkich zadań. Musimy pokazać swoją wartość. Mój powrót do Juve był niespodziewany. Jestem zadowolony z wyboru zarządu i chciałbym się za to zaufanie odzwięczyć. To tutaj dorastałem spędzając tu 14 sezonów. Obecny Juventus mi się podoba, mamy bardzo dobrych bocznych obrońców, w bramce Manningera, Storariego a i Buffon za niedługo wróci. Zespół jest w stanie zawalczyć o Scudetto i Ligę Europejską. 120px|right *Trening Bianconerich :Pierwszego gola w nowym sezonie ma na swoim koncie także i kapitan Juventusu, Alessandro Del Piero (na zdjęciu). Alex wrócił już na boisko po kontuzji, której doznał w zeszłym tygodniu i trafił do siatki 'rywala' dzisiejszego poranka podczas treningu w Pinzolo. Po rozgrzewce i ćwiczeniach z piłką Bianconeri zostali podzieleni na dwie grupy po jedenastu piłkarzy w każdej, po czym rozegrali mecz na połowie boiska. W pierwszej grupce znaleźli się Storari, Grygera, Legrottaglie, Ferrero, Grosso, Martinez, Buchel, Sissoko, Giovinco, Del Piero i Amauri. Pod koniec pierwszej części Belcastro zajął miejsce Buchela. Natomiast w drugiej ze stworzonych grup zagrali Costantino, Motta, D'Angelo, Alcibiade, De Ceglie, Lanzafame, Marrone, Ekdal, Pasquato, Diego i Trezeguet, przy czym Boniperti po 10 minutach gry zastąpił Pasquato. Zwycięstwo odniosła drużyna Del Piero, wygrywając wynikiem 4:0. Oprócz już wspomnianej bramki Alexa do siatki trafili także dwa razy Amauri oraz De Ceglie. Już jutro o godzinie 15:00 przed Juve drugi sprawdzian podczas tegorocznych wakacji - towarzysko zmierzą się z zespołem All Nassr. *Nowy ośrodek treningowy w Sestriere? :Kontrakt z Val Rendena, gdzie obecnie odbywają się letnie obozy przygotowawcze Juventusu, wygasa 30 czerwca 2011 roku. W planach zarządu Juve, a szczególnie Andrei Agnellego jest, by klub stanowił wizytówkę Piemontu na świecie. Z tego właśnie powodu zaczyna mówić się o Sestriere, jako miejscu, gdzie Bianconeri mieliby przygotowywać się do nowych sezonów. Miejscówka z pewnością atrakcyjna, posiadająca bogate zaplecze sportowe, o czym mogli się przekonać piłkarze włoskiej kadry, przygotowujący się tam do właśnie zakończonego Mundialu. Sam Luigi Del Neri pozostaje nieco zdumiony wysokością, na jakiej przyszłoby mu Bianconerich trenować: 2035 metrów to nie mało, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wcale nie ma konieczności pracowania na takiej wysokości. Z tego właśnie powodu Juventus mógłby trenować częściowo w Sestriere, częściowo natomiast w innym miejscu. Wszystko jak to zwykle bywa zależeć będzie od możliwości finansowych klubu. 120px|right *Treze w Grecji? :Olympiakos uderza po raz drugi. Po tym, jak z Grecji napłynęły całkiem śmiałe pogłoski na temat przeprowadzki Mauro Camoranesiego, teraz okazuje się, że Grecy chętnie widzieliby u siebie także Davida Trezeguet, którego ostatnimi czasy w zasadzie łączono z wieloma zespołami z całego świata. Jak donosi Datasport Grecy mieliby zapłacić 1,5 miliona euro, gwarantując samemu piłkarzowi dwuletni kontrakt z wypłatą w wysokości 2,5 miliona euro na sezon i z możliwością przedłużenia na trzeci rok. Niewiadomo, na ile możliwą byłaby podwójna wymiana między Juve a Olympiakosem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ostatnimi czasy Treze zdaje się odzyskiwać sympatię kibiców, a nawet sam Del Neri sprawia wrażenie, jakby wykreślił go z umownej listy zawodników na mercato. *Marotta o mercato :W wywiadzie dla Tuttosport Giuseppe Marotta wypowiedział się o mercato Juventusu. Sądząc po jego słowach kibice mogliby odetchnąć z ulgą, chociaż z drugiej strony doświadczenie pokazuje, że nie zawsze to, co oczywiste na stronie dziennika, zostanie wdrożone w życie. W wywiadzie Marotta porusza różne aspekty mercato. :Obrona :Przedłużenie kontraktu Chielliniego? Ekonomia idzie zawsze w parze z zarządzaniem. Nie bierzemy udziału w Lidze Mistrzów, a zatem musimy mieć oko na nasze finanse. Jeśli następnego roku znajdziemy się w pierwszej czwórce, będzie to niosło za sobą pewne konsekwencje. Środek obrony? Gallas był odpowiednią osobą, szukamy korzystnej oferty w postaci wypożyczenia bądź też piłkarza, którego można pozyskać za darmo. :Środek pola :Krasic? To nasz cel, jednak biorąc pod uwagę nowe prawo wstrzymałbym się na jakiś czas, zwłaszcza, jeśli zakupimy Dzeko. Poczekajmy nieco zatem. Diego? W moim przekonaniu ma duże szanse, by z nami pozostać. Melo? To nasza własność pod względem ekonomicznym i ludzkim. Nie odstawiamy go na bok. :Napastnicy :Dzeko? To nasze marzenie, nad którego realizacją pracujemy.. To najprawdziwsza prawda i negocjacje są w toku, rozmawiałem z przedstawicielami klubu. Wiele wymagają i staramy się znaleźć rozwiązanie, wymieniając go na innych zawodników. Mają na oku kilku z naszych graczy. My jednocześnie zdajemy sobie sprawę z prawideł zasady, że nie zawsze jakość tego, co sprzedajesz jest lepsza tego, co kupujesz. Czasami zdarzają się gorsze momenty, postaramy się zachować zdrowy rozsądek. Jeśli chodzi o Trezeguet, Del Neri ma wszystkich zawodników na bieżąco na oku w trakcie zgrupowania. My nie czyniliśmy żadnej listy straceńców i ocalonych. :Na koniec nieco ogólnych rozważań :Kto mnie szczególnie uderzył na Mundialu? Forlan. Czy Sampdoria upomina się o Pazziniego? Nie jest nasza intencją wsadzać nos tam, gdzie nie trzeba. W najbliższych dniach będzie się sporo działo na mercato. Wraz z początkiem zgrupowań uwidocznią się w innych drużynach wszelkie nadwyżki i dziury do załatania. Naszym celem jest mieć zespół do dyspozycji wraz z końcem lipca. 120px|right *Buffon: Dzeko jednym z najlepszych w Europie :Nutka zazdrości, ale przede wszystkim przywołane w pamięci przepiękne wspomnienia - także Gigi Buffon oglądał wczorajszy finał Mistrzostw Świata, od wczoraj Włosi oficjalnie przestali dzierżyć miano najlepszej ekipy globu. Buffon kieruje jednak myśli także w kierunku swojej przyszłości. A przyszłość ta w jakiś sposób może wiązać się także z osobą Edina Dzeko. Możliwe, że jeszcze dzisiaj szefowie Juve udadzą się do Niemiec, aby tam domknąć ostatecznie całą kwestię. W tym przypadku bardzo prawdopodobne, że do rozmów zostanie włączona także karta zawodnicza Brazylijczyka. Na temat Dzeko Buffon ma swoją własną opinię: To piłkarz, którego nie trzeba nikomu przedstawiać. Od 2-3 lat jest może nie pierwszym, ale jednym z 4-5 wiodących prym w Europie napastników. Byłoby to dla nas z pewnością ogromne wzmocnienie. Gigi wprawdzie obecnie fizycznie znajduje się z dala od swojego Juventusu, ale myślami można z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że jest wciąż blisko. Gdziekolwiek Del Neri by się nie udał, zawsze szło mu bardzo dobrze. To praktyczna i konsekwentna osoba i uważam, że takie właśnie są cechy, które sprawiają, że możesz utrzymać się przez dłuższy czas w drużynie takiej, jak Juventus. A jak czuje się sam Gigi? Moje plecy mają się dobrze. Operacja odbyła się zaledwie kilka dni temu, ale już sam fakt, że mogę chodzić sprawnie i poruszać lewą stopą są bardzo dobrymi sygnałami. Nie ma precyzyjnej daty mojego powrotu do gry, bo taki rodzaj operacji jest szczególny i nie możesz sobie pozwolić na to, aby stracić równowagę. Powiedzmy, że w przeciągu 12 miesięcy powrócę na boisko. *Poulsen chce zostać w Turynie :Christian Poulsen nie zamierza podczas tego lata opuszczać Turynu. Pomocnik Juventusu od kilku dni jest łączony z transferem do Fenerbahce, jednak agent Duńczyka dał jasno do zrozumienia, że jego klient nie myśli o zmianie barw klubowych. - Nikt się ze mną nie kontaktował w sprawie Poulsena. Christian chce zostać w Turynie i nie dostałem żadnych sygnałów z klubu, że mają wobec mojego klienta inne plany. Jego kontrakt obowiązuje do 2012 roku i chce się z niego wywiązać - powiedział Joern Bonnesen dla Calciomercato.it. Poulsen jest zawodnikiem Starej Damy od 2008 roku, kiedy to przeszedł do Juventusu z Sevilli. 120px|right *Treze: Ja kapitanem? Najpierw gwarancja gry :Wczorajszego popołudnia napastnik Juve, David Trezeguet, miał pełnić funkcję kapitana zespołu pod nieobecność kontuzjowanego Alessandro Del Piero, a także innych zawodników takich jak Giorgio Chiellini, Gigi Buffon czy Claudio Marchisio. Francuski piłkarz nie czuł jednak, aby odznaczenie to było mu właściwym, dlatego oddał opaskę kapitańską Nicoli Legrottaglie - temu, który został mianowany vice kapitanem. Motywy takiego zachowania wydają się całkiem jasne - David nie czuje się w Juventusie jedną z pożądanych osób. Ta sama historia miała już miejsce pewnych wakacji przed kilku laty - również wówczas w powietrzu czuć było aurę rozstania pomiędzy klubem i zawodnikiem. Jego odejście wcale nie musi być jednak tak pewne, jak by się to wydawać mogło. Wysokie zarobki piłkarza skutecznie odstraszają jego potencjalnych pracodawców. Rozważamy dane oferty, jednak możliwe, że historia się powtórzy i koniec końców mój klient pozostanie tu, gdzie jest - tłumaczy Antonio Caliendo, agent Davida. Być może w rzeczywistości piłkarz potrzebuje 'tylko' znowu poczuć się potrzebnym elementem zespołu. Poświęcił Juventusowi życie i to z Juventusem występował w Serie B - kontynuuje Caliendo. Kapitanem zatem raczej nie zostanie, nawet mimo tego, że zgromadzeni wczoraj licznie kibice skandowali hasło nie pozostawiające złudzeń co do tego, jaka jest ich wola: David zostaje z nami!. Mój klient nigdy nie należał do ludzi banalnych, jeśli zachował się w taki sposób, musiał mieć ku temu powody - dodał agent Treze. *Del Neri: Pozytywne oznaki :Po pierwszym meczu, Luigi Del Neri jest zadowolony z wyników zespołu: Z powodu że przez cały tydzień pracowaliśmy intensywnie fizycznie - wyjaśnia Del Neri. Te mecze nie liczą się bardzo. Niezależnie od tego, jestem szczęśliwy z tego, że mogę zobaczyć pozytywne oznaki. Widziałem dobre aspekty i będzie wspaniale jeśli piłkarze wyjdą na boisko i wprowadzą w grę to co robiliśmy na treningach. W pierwszym meczu Del Neri zauważył wielkiego ducha zespołu. Szkoleniowej Juventusu podkreślił: wielkie zaangażowanie wszystkich graczy, ich ciężką pracę i piękne bramki Diego i Trezeguet, a następnie pochwalił kibiców: fantastyczni kibice towarzyszą nam w czasie obozu letniego. Zasługują na to żebyśmy się im odwdzięczyli i dołożymy wszelkich starań aby to uczynić. 120px|right *Poniedziałek wolny dla Bianconerich :Po tygodniu intensywnej, ciężkiej pracy i po pierwszym towarzyskim meczu w tym sezonie Luigi Del Neri dał swoim podopiecznym dzień wolnego. Zespół będzie miał możliwość odpoczynku przed kolenym dniem intensywnych treningów, jakie zostały zaplanowane na wtorek. *Towarzysko: Juventus-Rappresentativa Trentino 6:0 :W swoim pierwszym meczu towarzyskim przed sezonem 2010/2011 Juventus Turyn pokonał 6:0 Rappresentativa Trentino. Mecz miał trwać 80 minut (2x40 minut) został jednak przerwany w 70 minucie z powodu niesprzyjających warunków atmosferycznych. Pierwszą bramkę dla Juventusu zdobył Diego, następnie Pasquato, dwa trafienia zaliczył Trezeguet. W drugiej połowie trafiali jeszcze Grygera i Grosso. Del Neri ustawił zespół Juventusu w formacji 4-4-2 z Storarim na bramce; Mottą, Legrottaglie, De Ceglie i Alcibiade w obronie; w pomocy grali Lanzafame, Ekdal, Marrone i Pasquanto; natomiast w ataku grał Trezeguet z Brazylijczykiem Diego. Reprezentant Brazylii był jednym z najbardziej aktywnych piłkarzy na boisku, zdobył pierwszą bramkę dla Juve, miał jeszcze dwie dogodne sytuacje (9 i 32 minuta), jak i również dwie okazje z rzutów wolnych (3 i 27 minuta). Innym wyróżniającym się zawodnikiem był Trezeguet, który zdobył dwa gole głową (w 29 minucie dzięki dośrodkowaniu Lanzafame i w 36 dzięki zagraniu De Ceglie). Strzelcem czwartej bramki dla Juventusu był Pasquanto. Bramkarz Juventusu - Marco Storari nie miał wiele pracy, mimo to w 12 minucie zaliczył piękną interwencję. W drugiej połowie Del Neri wprowadził na boisko Grygerę, Ferrero, Grosso, Büchela, Bonipertiego i Amauriego a Rappresentativa Dilettanti Trentino dokonała łącznie 10 zmian w stosunku do pierwszej połowy. Piąta bramka dla Juventusu padła w 48. minucie dzięki Grosso z rzutu wolnego. W 62. minucie Del Neri dokonał zmiany w ustawieniu i postawił na ataku Diego i Pasquanto, a ten duet stworzył akcję dla Grygery i było już 6-0. Mecz trwał jeszcze kilka minut po czy sędzia zakończył go 10 minut wcześniej z powodu opadów deszczu. :Juventus-Rappresentativa Dilettanti Trentino 6-0 (4-0) :Gole: Diego (16), Pasquato (19), Trezeguet (29,36), Grosso (48), Grygera (63) :Juventus (4-4-2): Storari - Motta (Grygera 45), Legrottaglie (Alcibiade 21), Alcibiade (Ferrero 45), De Ceglie (Grosso 45), Lanzafame (Pasquato 62), Ekdal (Buchel 45), Marrone (Belcastro 66), Pasquato (Boniperti 45), Diego (Amauri 45), Trezeguet (Diego 62). :Rappresentativa Dilettanti Trentino (4-3-3): Travaglia (Zanotti 25, Angeli 54) - Dallafé, Adami, Santulliana, Caterina; Cristelotti, Boscolo, Matteotti; Donati, Poli, Mariotti. :Weszli na boisku na początku drugiej połowy (zespół Trentino): Berteotti, Cobbinha, Collarci, Comai, Deimichei, Larcher, Negri, Tarolli, Tavernini, Bortoli. 120px|right *Del Neri na konferencji :W konferencji prasowej przed pierwszym meczem wziął w sobotę udział Luigi Del Neri. Będzie to jego pierwsze spotkanie oficjalnie w roli szkoleniowca Juventusu. Sporo pracowaliśmy, piłkarze muszą dbać o formę, by potem móc osiągnąć coś więcej. W niedzielę oczekuję ujrzeć na boisku wszystko to, co zespół pokazał w ostatnich dniach, nawet jeśli z całą pewnością forma zawodników zależeć będzie od stopnia wysiłku włożonego w pracę. Chcę maksymalnego zaangażowania ze strony wszystkich z uszanowaniem swoich ról oraz kibiców, którym dziękuję za wsparcie okazane mnie i mojej rodzinie. Musimy posiadać mentalność zespołu. Każdy piłkarz "rodzi się" samotnie, później jednak dołącza do grupy na treningu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że jest to gra całego zespołu, należy pracować od podstaw i z każdym ze swoich kompanów. Oczywistym jest także to, że piłkarz o pewnej jakości jest w stanie odmienić losy całej grupy. A skoro o jakości mowa, szkoleniowiec Juve jak dotychczas widzi Diego jako gracza postawionego zaraz za napastnikiem. Musi przemieszczać się swobodnie na boisku, nie mając wielu zadań taktycznych do wykonania. Właśnie w takiej roli widzę go bardziej, aniżeli jako pomocnika. Porównanie z Cassano? Wydaje mi się, że prędzej przypomina Doniego, mówiąc o tych graczach, których trenowałem, ale Cristiano ma bardziej charakterystykę napastnika. Diego doskonale sobie radzi, kiedy ma sporo miejsca i może uderzać bezpośrednio na bramkę. Widziałem wielką motywację wśród młodych zawodników. Nie brakowało jej także wśród graczy takich jak Trezeguet, czy innych, o których sporo mówi się w kontekście mercato. To jednak nie robi mi różnicy, przyglądam się każdemu pojedynczemu piłkarzowi. Zapytano go także o to, czy skład Juventusu ma potrzebę dalszych wzmocnień. Sprowadziliśmy wiele nowych zawodników, teraz brakuje nam także tych, którzy grali na Mundialu. Skład zostanie wzbogacony w sektorach, które obecnie tego wymagają, ale nie będzie to wydawanie pieniędzy dla samego wydawania. Lepiej jest zachować tych piłkarzy, których już mamy, bo są majątkiem, którego nie chcemy utracić. Ludzie nas darzą sympatią i to się liczy. Chcemy im się za to odwdzięczyć, konstruując drużynę, której nie zabraknie serca, która zawalczy do ostatniej kropli potu. Chcemy, aby Juventus był prawdziwym teamem. Mówiąc o celach, Del Neri podkreśla, że istotne będzie odnalezienie mentalności walki. Jeśli to się uda, nie ma takich wyników, które byłyby nie do osiągnięcia. Musimy posiadać swoje cele i stworzyć zespół, który będzie posiadał tożsamość i będzie wydajny. Wystarczy przywołać postać Andrei Agnellego, by zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę reprezentujemy. Wszyscy pokładamy w prezydencie i zarządzie wielkie zaufanie i ten sposób myślenia musimy zabrać ze sobą na murawę. Na samym końcu króciutka myśl w stronę Mundialu i włoskiej reprezentacji. Cieszę się, że finał zostanie rozegrany pomiędzy dwoma ekipami ze Starego Kontynentu, wśród których nie brak wspaniałych piłkarzy. To właśnie jest przyszłość piłki nożnej. Mówili, że Europa boryka się z upadkiem, poradziła sobie natomiast wyśmienicie. Ufam, ze wkrótce podobne rzeczy spotkają także i Włochy. Uważam, że powinniśmy podziękować Lippiemu za to, co do tej pory zrobił i za blask, jaki włożył w tę kadrę oraz życzyć Prandellemu dobrej pracy i wdrożenia w życie swoich pomysłów. *Prezentacja zespołu :Powiewające w powietrzu biało-czarne flagi, skandowane do woli nazwiska piłkarzy i trenera oraz przyśpiewki na 'cześć' rywali - w Pinzolo czuć było wczoraj iście zabawową atmosferę, która ogarnęła wszystkich. Tradycyjna prezentacja całego składu zakończyła się sukcesem. Wydarzenie było transmitowane na Juventus Channel od godziny 21:45, tj. od momentu, w którym na scenie pojawili się piłkarze, jednak festa zaczęła się tam o wiele wcześniej. Już o 19:00 wystartowały pierwsze zabawy dla dzieci z Soccer School oraz ze szkółek Val Rendena. Po dwóch godzinach, równo o 21:00 Valeria Ciardiello i DJ Nanà zapowiedzieli Paolo Bellego, który zaserwował wszystkim sporą dawkę emocji, śpiewając hymn Juve, po czym dał krótki koncert, często nawiązując w swoich kawałkach do Juventusu. Jego występ zakończył się wejściem na scenę zawodników Starej Damy. Zanim jednak przed publiką pojawili się sami piłkarze, na scenę wyszedł dyrektor generalny, Giuseppe Marotta - po raz pierwszy miał okazję stanąć oko w oko z tifosimi Juve podczas zgrupowania: Dziękuję całemu Pinzolo za wspaniałe przyjęcie mnie. Kibicom obiecuję maksymalne zaangażowanie, tak by Juventus odzyskał splendor, jakim zawsze charakteryzował się na świecie. Zespół zbudowany jest z piłkarzy, którzy dopiero co tu przybyli oraz z mistrzów, którzy napisali wiele rozdziałów naszej historii i to wraz z nowym trenerem jest gwarancją, iż wielkie zwycięstwa są w naszym zasięgu. Mimo rodzinnej tragedii na scenie nie zabrakło tego, od którego cała taktyka Juventusu zależy - Luigi Del Neriego: Jestem bardzo rad widzieć tak wielki entuzjazm, dajemy z siebie wszystko każdego dnia. Chcemy znowu stać się najsilniejszym zespołem. Myślę, że takie wspólne spotkanie piłkarzy i kibiców jest niezwykle istotne, razem możemy dokonać wiele dobrego. W końcu przyszedł czas na danie główne, czyli samych zawodników, od bramkarzy poczynając. Marco Storari, który wypowiadał się w ich imieniu zapewnił, że czuje się niezwykle szczęśliwy z tak ciepłego powitania. Następnie kolej na obrońców, w ich imieniu głos zabrał Marco Motta: Koszulka z numerem 2 to ważne wyróżnienie, postaram się udowodnić na boisku, że na nią zasługuję. Niezwykle przejęty względem kibiców wydawał się także pomocnik, Jorge Martinez: Jest was tak wielu, nie przywykłem do takiego widoku. Obiecuję wam, że dam z siebie maksimum w każdym meczu. W gronie napastników nikt chyba nie wyobraża sobie, aby mogło zabraknąć Alexa Del Piero, który wypowiedział się dopiero, gdy ucichły nawoływania Un capitano, c’e solo un capitano!: Dziękuję wszystkim za to, że tu jesteście i za okazywane nam każdego dnia wsparcie. Właśnie takiej energii i entuzjazmu nam potrzeba i mamy nadzieję, że już wkrótce będziemy się wam mogli za to odwdzięczyć na boisku. 120px|right *Del Piero na spotkaniu z kibicami :Na scenie w Pinzolo pojawił się z aparatem fotograficznym w ręku i tym razem to on zachowywał się, jakby miał przed sobą własnego idola, któremu za wszelką cenę trzeba zrobić zdjęcie. Alessandro Del Piero spotkał się sobotniego popołudnia ze swoimi kibicami. Jak wiele ich było, tak wiele pytań mieli do zadania. Czuję się dobrze i jestem gotów, by dołączyć do grupy za jeden lub dwa dni. To już osiemnasty sezon. Za każdym razem są jednak jakieś nowe rzeczy, jedna z nich jest tylko niezmiennie stała: jest nią biało-czarna koszulka. Jestem szczęśliwy, że spędziłem te osiemnaście lat w taki sposób. Zrealizowałem wiele marzeń, łącząc je z pasją i jestem zadowolony ze swojego życia. Jakie są zadania kapitana takiego zespołu, jakim jest Juventus? Poza tymi oczywistymi kapitan musi także posiadać poczucie obowiązku i stanowić punkt odwołania dla swoich kolegów z drużyny, dla tifosich, dla prasy.. Mam to szczęście, że posiadam wielu przyjaciół, którzy dzięki swojej osobowości i odpowiedzialności sami mogliby z powodzeniem pełnić funkcję kapitana i fakt ten znacznie ułatwił mi moje zadanie. Na temat Del Neriego Alex miał do powiedzenia kilka ciepłych słów: Ma klarowne pomysły i słusznie trwa w swoich postanowieniach. Posiada wszelkie zadatki, aby odnieść sukces. Tego właśnie wszyscy sobie nawzajem życzymy. Jeden ze zgromadzonych kibiców spytał, co Del Piero uważa na temat portali społecznościowych, na co ten odparł: Przed około dwoma miesiącami otworzyłem konto na jednym z nich i śledzę je z zadowoleniem, jest nas bardzo wielu. Uważam, że to wspaniały sposób, by utrzymać kontakt z całym światem. Na sam koniec słów kilka na temat nadchodzącego już właściwie ogromnymi krokami finału tegorocznych Mistrzostw Świata: Hiszpania wydaje się mieć kilka zadatków więcej na zwycięstwo, jednak w meczu finałowym wcale niczego to nie oznacza. W takim spotkaniu wszystko może się wydarzyć. Po wypowiedziach Alex pozostał z kibicami i tym razem to publika zgromadzona w Pinzolo miała okazję uwiecznić swojego kapitana na zdjęciach. *De Ceglie: Praca, praca, praca.. :Motto przewodnie tegorocznego zgrupowania w Pinzolo brzmi 'praca, praca i raz jeszcze praca'. W taki sposób widzi to przynajmniej Paolo De Ceglie. Defensor Juventusu wziął udział w dzisiejszej konferencji prasowej: Będziemy pracować na maksymalnych obrotach, damy z siebie wszystko, a na boisku zostawimy swoje dusze. Juve zawsze mierzyło w najwyższe cele z powodów tradycji i historii, ale obecnie musimy skupić się na tu i teraz. Wiele uwagi poświęcamy aspektom taktycznym i myślę, że jest to pozytywna sprawa. Należy odnaleźć wolę, koncentrację i właściwego ducha. To nasz wspólny cel. Zawodnicy studiują więc z uwagą założenia taktyki Del Neriego, ale ciężko pracuje się tu także nad zapobieganiem kontuzjom. Ja na przykład jestem narażony na problemy z kostką, dlatego wykonuję dodatkowe ćwiczenia pod tym kątem - przyznał Paolo. Zapytano go także, czy kiedykolwiek borykał się z jakimiś przejawami niepewności co do swojej przyszłości i mercato. Z tego co wiem zarząd dość szybko mi zaufał, a co za tym idzie - transferowe plotki mnie nie dotyczą, bo jestem pewien, że tu zostanę. To już czwarty sezon w pierwszym zespole i w pewnym sensie tu dojrzałem, a zatem czuję się gotów. Jasnym jest jednak, że miejsce na boisku będę musiał sobie samodzielnie wywalczyć. W Juve nie brak nigdy rywalizacji i to dobrze, ale nie powinienem się czegoś bać. Powinien to być raczej bodziec do dodatkowej pracy. Czy czuję się młodo? Tak, bo mam jeszcze sporo lat kariery przed sobą. Na boisku natomiast wygląda to inaczej, tu czuję się dojrzałym i doświadczonym. 120px|right *Giovinco w Arsenalu za Clichy'ego? :Wciąż niepewna jest przyszłość Sebastiana Giovinco w Juventusie. Klub nie podjął jeszcze ostatecznej decyzji w jego sprawie, choć mówi się, że piłkarz może posłużyć jako karta przetargowa w transferze Gaela Clichy'ego do Juve. Media włoskie podały, że Marotta zaproponował Wengerowi wymianę Giovinco na lewego obrońcę Arsenalu. Agent Seby potwierdza jedynie, iż wiele klubów interesuje się jego pozyskaniem. O chłopaka bije się sporo klubów, zarówno we Włoszech, jak i za granicą. Bari, Bologna i Udinese tylko czekają na znak ze strony Juventusu - powiedział. *Ekdal współwłasnością Juve i Bologni? :Jak podali dziennikarze TuttoMercatoWeb, wczoraj późnym wieczorem Juventus i Bologna doszły do porozumienia w kwestii Albina Ekdala. Szwed ma być współwłasnością obu klubów, choć póki co żaden z nich oficjalnie nie potwierdził tej operacji transferowej. [[Plik:Logo juventus.svg|120px|right] *30 mln plus Sissoko za Dzeko? :Niemiecki Bild informuje, że Juventus proponuje szefostwu Wolfsburga 30 milionów euro i kartę zawodniczą Momo Sissoko lub Christiana Poulsena w zamian za Edina Dzeko - strzelca 57 bramek w 94 meczach Bundesligi. Abstrahując od plotek i pogłosek, Niemcy nie otrzymali jeszcze oficjalnej oferty dotyczącej zakupu Bośniaka. Wygląda jednak na to, że Marotta ma już takową przygotowaną. Bild twierdzi, że ma to być mocne uderzenie. Wspomniane 30 milionów euro plus karta Sissoko lub Poulsena ma przekonać Niemców z Wolfsburga do oddania Bośniaka. Gdyby Juventus złożył ofertę opiewającą na kwotę 40 milionów euro do 31 maja tego roku, obecni pracodawcy Dzeko musieliby ją zaakceptować, gdyż do tego dnia ważna była klauzula odejścia, zawarta w kontrakcie piłkarza i ustawiona właśnie na takim poziomie. Teraz Wolfsburg może bardziej wybrzydzać. *Kjaer został piłkarzem Wolfsburga :Łączony przez jakiś czas z Juventusem Simon Kjaer został piłkarzem Wolfsburga. Jest już więc pewne, że nie przeprowadzi się do Juventusu. Duńczyk wyraził swoje zadowolenie z transferu do niemieckiej drużyny: Mam szansę grać dla naprawdę dobrego klubu. To chyba dobry moment na taki krok w mojej karierze piłkarskiej. Wolfsburg to silna drużyna, która może walczyć o czołówkę tabeli w lidze niemieckiej. Tym samym dyskusje i polemiki na temat potencjalnej przeprowadzki Kjaera do Turynu możemy oficjalnie uznać za zamknięte. 120px|right *Del Neri w żałobie, plan na dzisiaj :Dziś wieczorem drużyna Juventusu ma pokazać się kibicom w Pinzolo w całej okazałości. Zaplanowano oficjalną prezentację ekipy Bianconerich. Tymczasem na porannym treningu z powodów osobistych nie będzie obecny Luigi Del Neri. Del Neri dzisiaj rano opuścił Pinzolo z powodu tragedii w rodzinie. Przez cały dzień będzie przebywał w rodzinnym Friuli, a do Val Rendena wróci dopiero wieczorem. To właśnie wtedy zaplanowano bowiem oficjalną prezentację drużyny Starej Damy - w składzie, jaki jest rzecz jasna obecny dziś w Pinzolo. Odbędzie się ona na placu San Giacomo - piłkarze spotkają się wówczas z kibicami, którzy pojawią się wówczas w tym miejscu. Wieczór otworzy jednak koncert autora oficjalnego hymnu Bianconerich "Juve, storia di un grande amore", Bellego. Na początku kibicom pokażą się młodzi piłkarze Primavery, później nowi piłkarze - Storari, Martinez, Motta i Lanzafame, po czym pod wodzą kapitana drużyny - Del Piero - pokażą się piłkarze dobrze znani tifosim Bianconerich. *Giovinco zostanie w Juventusie? :Ostatnimi dniami szkoleniowiec Bari kilkakrotnie wyraził swoje zainteresowanie współpracą z Sebastianem Giovinco, który zdaniem wielu jest na wylocie z Juventusu. Okazuje się jednak, że Seba może zostać w Turynie.Prawdą jest, że Bari chce sprowadzić Giovinco do swojej drużyny. Chcieć jednak nie zawsze znaczy móc. Można chcieć sprowadzić piłkarza i interesować się nim, ale nie jest to równoznaczne z tym, co jest do zrealizowania - powiedział dyrektor sportowy Bari, Guido Angelozzi. Koniec końców to zawsze piłkarz się określa w temacie tego, gdzie chce grać. My możemy mieć swój cel, ale niekoniecznie może być on realny do osiągnięcia. Pan Ventura powiedział już kilka razy, że chciałby trenować Giovinco, więc zaangażowałem się w starania sprowadzenia go do naszej drużyny. Rzecz w tym, że on chce zostać w Juve, przygotowuje się do nowego sezonu z resztą drużyny i w chwili obecnej nie jesteśmy nic w stanie zdziałać w tym temacie. 120px|right *Alex przerwał trening :Podczas dzisiejszego treningu popołudniowego w Pinzolo plac gry opuścił kapitan Juventusu, Alessandro Del Piero. Jak donosi włoska prasa, problem dotyczy pachwiny - w trakcie ćwiczeń Alex był zmuszony udać się za linię boiska z grymasem na twarzy. Natychmiastowo zareagowali na to masażyści, którzy przystąpili do masażu miejsca, z którego miał pochodzić ból. Gdy wydawało się jednak, że wszystko wróciło do normy, ostatecznie Pinturicchio był zmuszony opuścić całkowicie teren ćwiczeń. Oficjalnie mówi się o lekkim przemęczeniu prawej pachwiny, o czym poinformował zarząd, dodając, że piłkarz przerwał trening wyłącznie w celach zapobiegawczych. *Clichy za Melo? To możliwe! :Jak podają dziennikarze Corriere dello Sport, jeszcze tego lata może dojść do wymiany na linii Juventus-Arsenal. Anglicy w zamian za Felipe Melo chcą oddać Gaela Clichy'ego. Arsene Wenger interesuje się Brazylijczykiem od dłuższego czasu i nigdy tego nie ukrywał. Ubolewał nawet nad faktem, że to Bianconerim, a nie jemu, udało się rok temu sprowadzić tego piłkarza z Fiorentiny. Melo w Turynie nie ma zbyt łatwego życia - łatwym charakterem też nie grzeszy. Wenger jest zdania, że w Londynie piłkarz odnalazłby się na nowo, dlatego proponuję Juventusowi wymianę zawodników. Do Juve miałby przeprowadzić się Gaela Clichy, a do Arsenalu - Melo. Marotta poszukuje dobrego lewego obrońcy już od jakiegoś czasu, a Clichy wydaje się być idealnie dopasowany do potrzeb Bianconerich. 24 lata, 180 cm, solidny, pewny. Do tego 7 lat w Arsenalu - z pewnością i sam zawodnik jest otwarty na propozycje dotyczące zmiany otoczenia. Czas pokaże, czy coś wyniknie - a jeśli tak, to co - z pomysłu na te transfery. 120px|right *Grygera, Poulsen i Iaquinta za Dzeko :Del Neri chce zostawić Diego w Juventusie, w związku z czym turyński klub zmienia strategię negocjacji z Wolfsburgiem, dotyczących Edina Dzeko. Marotta nadal proponuje pieniądze plus karty piłkarzy, tym razem jednak innych niż Brazylijczyk. Jak podają dziennikarze portalu 4-4-2.com, Włosi oprócz pieniędzy proponują Niemcom karty piłkarzy: Grygery, Poulsena i Iaquinty. Niekoniecznie wszystkich trzech, ale z drugiej strony również niewykluczone. Rozmowy trwają, choć wszystko powinno wyjaśnić się w ciągu kilkunastu najbliższych dni. Konkurencją nadal pozostaje Manchester City, który - podobnie jak w przypadku Krasicia - chce pokonać Włochów w wyścigu po Dzeko. Rzecz w tym, że Bośniak nie chce grać dla Anglików i woli przeprowadzić się do Turynu. *CSKA: Jeszcze nie wiemy, czy się zgodzić :Dyrektor generalny CSKA Moskwa, Roman Babayev, przyznał, że choć rosyjski klub otrzymał oferty zakupu Milosa Krasicia, a sam piłkarz również chce odejść, nie oznacza to, że Rosjanie zgodzą się na jego wyprowadzkę. W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom portalu sportske.net Babayev przyznał: Widzieliśmy się już w tym tygodniu z Milosem i rozmawialiśmy o wyprowadzce, pragnę jednak przypomnieć, że obowiązuje go kontrakt, jaki zawarł z CSKA. Następnie dodał: Owszem, złożono nam oferty zakupu tego piłkarza, ale my też chyba mamy prawo powiedzieć swoje. Nie czujemy ciśnienia na to, by sprzedać Krasicia, mamy inne priorytety. Równie dobrze Milos może zostać z nami. 120px|right *Gallas nie zagra dla Juve - dlaczego? :Jakiś czas temu głośno było o negocjacjach Juventusu z Williamem Gallasem, który miał przeprowadzić się do Turynu. Okazuje się jednak, że rozmowy zostały przerwane w pewnym momencie i Francuz nie przeniesie się do ekipy Bianconerich. Dlaczego? Wyjaśnił to w ostatnim wywiadzie sam agent piłkarza. Okazuje się, że to Gallas w pewnym momencie spasował. William nie podpisał kontraktu z Juventusem z powodów problemów osobistych - powiedział. Negocjacje zaczęły się naprawdę świetnie i wszystko przebiegało bez zarzutu, w pewnym momencie wiadomo było już jednak, że nic z tego nie będzie. *Ekdal: Chcę wykorzystać swoją szansę :Wywiadu przed kamerami Juventus Channel udzielił ostatnio Albin Ekdal, strzelec jednej z bramek w meczu rozegranym wewnątrz ekipy Juventusu trenującej w Pinzolo. Młody Ekdal, który w zeszłym sezonie przebywał w Sienie na zasadzie wypożyczenia, przyznał: Mam się dobrze, wróciłem z wakacji i ogromnie cieszę się, że mogę być na zgrupowaniu z resztą drużyny Juve. Być tutaj to po prostu marzenie. Chcę dać z siebie absolutne wszystko. Następnie dodał: Żaden z dotychczasowych trenerów Juve nie uwierzył we mnie, więc jestem tym bardziej zmotywowany i szczęśliwy, że mogę trenować u boku piłkarzy światowej klasy. Albin przyznał, że chciałby pokazać się Del Neriemu z jak najlepszej strony. Dla piłkarza młodego, takiego jak ja, bardzo ważna jest regularna gra. W zeszłym roku miałem taką szansę w Sienie i życzyłbym sobie, by mogło powtórzyć się to w tym sezonie w Juve. Przez miniony rok zrobiłem postępy pod wieloma piłkarskimi względami. Grałem w podstawowym składzie, trener mi ufał i to mi naprawdę bardzo pomogło. Wrażenia po pierwszych dniach pod wodzą Del Neriego? Trener wywarł na mnie naprawdę spore wrażenie. Wymaga sporo od każdego, dużo rozmawia z całą drużyną. Moim zdaniem to bardzo ważne. 120px|right *Padły pierwsze gole w tym sezonie :Padły pierwsze gole w tym sezonie. Luigi Del Neri zorganizował gierkę wewnętrzną podczas dzisiejszej porannej sesji treningowej. W ataku zagrał Brazylijczyk Diego i Amauri. Pierwszą bramkę zdobył ofensywny pomocnik Juventusu. Drużyna Diego i Amauriego wygrała 4:1 z ekipą, w której ataku zagrali Del Piero i Trezeguet. Dwoma trafieniami dla pierwszej z ekip popisał się Amauri, jednym Albin Ekdal. Dzisiejszego ranka trening oprócz gierki wewnętrznej zakładał w swoim planie rozgrzewkę z piłką i ćwiczenia taktyczne w grupach. Oprócz tego piłkarze pracowali na sali gimnastycznej. Niebawem do treningów z pełnym obciążeniem wróci Hasan Salihamidzić. Obecnie piłkarz pracuje nadal na sali gimnastycznej i powraca do pełni sił po kontuzji, jakiej doznał jeszcze w poprzednim sezonie. *Del Neri przykręca śrubę piłkarzom :Luigi Del Neri przykręca śrubę piłkarzom Juventusu coraz bardziej. Tempo i intensywność treningów rośnie. Wczoraj po rozgrzewce drużyna Bianconerich została podzielona na dwie grupy, pracujące na dwóch oddzielnych boiskach centrum sportowego w Pinzolo. Jedna z grup została ustawiona przez Del Neriego w formacji 4-4-2 i miała za zadanie ćwiczyć wymianę piłek i manewry z futbolówką. Ćwiczenie to miało na celu doskonalenie sprawnego rozgrywania akcji pomiędzy poszczególnymi formacjami drużyny. Druga grupa pracowała nad aspektami technicznymi. Następnie grupy znów zebrały się w jedną i przeniosły się na tereny położone niedaleko boisk. Tam piłkarze zmierzyli się z serią ćwiczeń polegających między innymi na intensywnych biegach pod górę, mających na celu wzmocnić mięśnie i podkręcić sprawność. Cały trening trwał dwie godziny. 120px|right *Pierwsze treningi taktyczne Juve :Dzisiaj odbyły się dwie sesje treningowe drużyny Juventusu. Luigi Del Neri skupił się na pracy nad elementami taktycznymi. Dzień rozpoczął się dla piłkarzy Juve i sztabu technicznego dosyć wcześnie. Piłkarze, zakwaterowani w tym roku w dwuosobowych pokojach, wstali z łóżek o godzinie 7:45. Po śniadaniu drużyna dostała się do Centro Sportivo Pineta, by wziąć udział w porannym treningu. O 8:30 zawodnicy byli już w szatniach, a godzinę później wybiegli na boisko. Zgodnie z planem sztabu Del Neriego skupili się na pracy z piłką, poprzedzonej rozgrzewką. Drużyna została podzielona na dwie grupy: obrońcy zostali na boisku i ćwiczyli taktykę, pozostali udali się do sali gimnastycznej, by pracować nad siłą. Po około pół godziny role się odwróciły: na boisku pojawili się pomocnicy i napastnicy, a piłkarze pracujący w defensywie udali się do sali gimnastycznej. *Del Piero - to już osiemnasty sezon :Od odległego roku 1993, kiedy to młodziutki chłopiec o nazwisku Del Piero przekroczył bramę biało-czarnego świata, minęło już sporo czasu, a i chłopiec zdążył już nieźle podrosnąć: dojrzewał przy dźwięku goli i zwycięstw. Niebawem po przybyciu do Turynu stał się zawodnikiem pierwszej jedenastki, na swoje zaufanie i pogłos w drużynie pracował przez lata. W taki oto sposób Alessandro Del Piero, bandera i symbol klubu, szykuje się do swojego osiemnastego sezonu w Juventusie i w taki oto sposób w pewnym sensie dojrzewa. Jest to wyjątkowa sytuacja również z tego względu, iż to ostatni rok jego kontraktu, a zatem możliwe, że będzie to sezon pożegnalny. I nie tylko: z nowymi porządkami wprowadzonymi przez prezydenta Andreę Angellego będzie musiał z pewnością włożyć więcej trudu w odnalezienie się w nowym Juventusie pod wodzą Luigi Del Neriego. Formacja ataku ulega przemianom, szuka się nowych mistrzów ofensywy i nowych rozwiązań, które nie przewidują miejsca dla kapitana Starej Damy. Chociaż włoski napastnik i tak z pewnością nie spocznie na laurach. Jednocześnie jednak warto zauważyć, że Alex nie został nigdy umieszczony przez zarząd na jakiejkolwiek liście piłkarzy, którzy mieliby Juventus opuścić (patrz: Camoranesi czy Trezeguet). Stanowi to dość wyraźny sygnał, iż w Juventusie wciąż pokładają wiarę w niego, w jego doświadczenie oraz mentalność, która egzemplifikuje prawdzie dna bianconero. Taka jest właśnie rola, jaką przewidziano na ten sezon dla Del Piero. Esencję bycia Juventino będzie musiał przekazać młodym i nowo-przybyłym piłkarzom, poczynając od zgrupowania w Pinzolo. Juventus jest synonimem zwycięstw i nie tylko taki slogan będzie musiał zaszczepić swoim nowym kolegom. To właśnie im będzie musiał wytłumaczyć, co oznacza noszenie biało-czarnej koszulki, jak wiele ważą i ile wymagają odpowiedzialności te kolory, oraz ile należy walczyć, nie poddając się nigdy. Nie tak, jak miało to miejsce w minionym sezonie, gdy wszystkie te zasady i wartości zatraciły się gdzieś w zapomnieniu. Rana po tym, co się wydarzyło, wciąż się nie zagoiła. Także Aleksowi ciężko jest zapomnieć o serii porażek i meczów bez historii. Jak podkreśla jednak, takie wspomnienia czasami można obrócić na swoją korzyść. W swojej karierze przegrane i nieudane mecze zawsze uważałem za dodatkową stymulację do natychmiastowego rewanżu, jednak zawsze potrafiłem odpowiednio je przyjąć i nie uciekałem nigdy przed odpowiedzialnością. Także teraz chcę w ten sposób postąpić. Ważne jest, aby wyciągnąć jakieś wnioski z tamtego sezonu. Szczególnie mam zaś w głowie pewien obrazek, którego po prostu nie chcę skasować, nawet jeśli jest to chyba najbardziej irytująca i szokująca pod względem sportowym scena. Chcę ją zapamiętać, bo nie chciałbym już nigdy przeżyć takiego wieczora, jak ten na San Siro przeciwko Milanowi w ostatniej kolejce ligi. Wynik nie miał tu już znaczenia ani dla nas, ani dla nich, jednakże w takiej scenerii, jakie by nie było nasze miejsce w tabeli, Juve nie może w ten sposób grać i w takim stylu schodzić z boiska.. tamten mecz już przeminął, ale powinien nas naprawdę skłonić do refleksji. Krótko mówiąc: nigdy więcej!. 120px|right *Buffon po operacji, wróci na jesień! :Operacja, jakiej poddał się Gianluigi Buffon, zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Teraz przed pierwszym bramkarzem Juventusu i kadry Italii czas na rehabilitację. Zdaniem chirurga przeprowadzającego zabieg Gigi może wrócić do gry wcześniej, niż można się tego spodziewać. Zabieg usunięcia przepukliny kręgosłupa trwał około godziny i zakończył się sukcesem. Operację przeprowadzono w Mediolanie. Dokładny termin powrotu Buffona do zdrowia będzie znany za kilka dni, już dzisiaj jednak Maurizio Fornari, neurochirurg przeprowadzający zabieg, powiedział: Myślę, że potrzeba jakieś 6-8 tygodni, by Buffon zaczął przygotowywać się do powrotu na boisko. Pełny czas jego nieobecności dzisiaj oceniłbym na 3 miesiące. Potem będzie mógł już normalnie grać. Fornari dodał, że zabieg był konieczny by zredukować przepuklinę w sposób jak najmniej inwazyjny i tym samym usunąć przyczynę ciągłego bólu i dyskomfortu odczuwanego przez pacjenta. To dosyć dobra wiadomość, tym bardziej, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę fakt, iż do tej pory prognozy wyglądały mniej optymistycznie - mówiło się, że Buffon w tym roku już nie zagra i wróci dopiero w styczniu. Tymczasem już w październiku możemy zobaczyć go między słupkami bramki Juventusu. *Juventus już w Pinzolo :Dokładnie o godzinie 17:25 autokar wiozący piłkarzy Juventusu zajechał pod Hotel Olympic Royal w Pinzolo. Bianconeri są już na miejscu. Lokalna grupa kibiców przywitała ich gromkimi owacjami. O 15:10 drużyna Juve była w Weronie, gdzie przesiadła się do autokaru jadącego prosto do Pinzolo. Pierwszym, który wysiadł, był Nicola Legrottaglie, zaraz po nim pojawił się Brazylijczyk Diego. Grupa około 300 kibiców przywitała Bianconerich gromkimi owacjami. Wyjątkowo ciepło został przywitany Alex Del Piero i Luigi Del Neri. Późnym popołudniem odbył się też pierwszy trening drużyny Starej Damy na lokalnych obiektach sportowych. 120px|right *Giovinco niebawem w Bari? :Sebastian Giovinco wyjeżdża dzisiaj z resztą drużyny Del Neriego do włoskiego Pinzolo na zgrupowanie przedsezonowe, niewielkie są jednak szanse na to, by pozostał tam do samego końca. Już niebawem może zmienić barwy klubowe. Historii Giovinco w Juve nie trzeba opowiadać - wielu mówi o "niewykorzystanym potencjale", "zmarnowanym talencie" czy "wiecznie pomijanym geniuszu". Tego lata młody Seba przeprowadzi się najpewniej do innego klubu - a wśród kandydatów faworytem wydaje się być Bari, którego prezydent przyznał: Giovinco bardzo nam się podoba i prawdą jest, że chcemy mieć go w swojej drużynie. Piłkarz jest też na celowniku Udinese i Parmy. *Diego nowym reżyserem gry w Juve? :Dzisiaj o godzinie 18:30 drużyna Juventusu wzięła udział w pierwszym w tym sezonie treningu pod okiem trenera Luigi Del Neriego i jego sztabu. Szkoleniowiec Bianconerich wydaje się testować Brazylijczyka Diego w roli typowego reżysera gry ekipy Juve. Dzisiejsza sesja treningowa opierała się o ćwiczenia atletyczne, poprzedzone rozgrzewką. Trwała jakąś godzinę. Jednym z tych, którzy obok Del Piero i Del Neriego zostali najcieplej przyjęci przez lokalnych kibiców, był Diego, którego Del Neri przymierza do roli typowego rozgrywającego - reżysera gry, rządzącego i dzielącego w środku pola. Jak niedawno przyznał sam trener, widzi dwie opcje zaangażowania Brazylijczyka na boisku: albo jako piłkarza rozgrywającego szybkie akcje w środku pola, albo jako typowego ofensywnego, grającego za jednym najbardziej wysuniętym do przodu napastnikiem. Na treningu pojawili się rzecz jasna również nowi. Choć Bonucciego i Pepe jeszcze nie było, trenowali już Lanzafame, Martinez, Storari i Motta. Jutro przed drużyną Juve ciężka praca: zaplanowano bowiem dwa treningi - jeden o 9:30, drugi o 16:30. 120px|right *Marco Motta oficjalnie w Juventusie! :Marco Motta oficjalnie w Juve. Klub poinformował, iż włoski obrońca przeszedł testy medyczne i od jutra będzie pracował z resztą drużyny Bianconerich na zgrupowaniu w Pinzolo. Kontraktu co prawda jeszcze nie podpisał, ale to już jedynie kwestia czasu. Najistotniejsze jest to, iż otrzymał zgodę od Udinese, by wziąć od samego początku udział w zgrupowaniu Juve w Pinzolo. Piłkarz dołącza do turyńskiego zespołu na podobnej zasadzie, co Simone Pepe. Bianconeri zapłacą Udinese 500 tysięcy euro za wypożyczenie, przy czym Juventus będzie miał prawo do wykupu karty zawodniczej Włocha za kwotę 5 milionów euro. Sam zawodnik ma podpisać 4-letni kontrakt z Juve. *Krasić: W pewien sposób kocham Juve! :Milos Krasić przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, udzielonym dziennikarzom Blic, że chce przeprowadzić się do Juventusu i że... kocha turyński klub! Wypowiadając się na temat swojej piłkarskiej przyszłości, Serb przyznał: Co prawda nie podjąłem jeszcze żadnej decyzji, ale bardzo chciałbym przeprowadzić się do Włoch. Muszę przyznać, że czuję jakieś wyjątkowe uczucie i przywiązanie do Juventusu i tam chciałbym grać. Obowiązuje mnie jednak kontrakt z CSKA, której szefowie też mają prawo do powiedzenia swojego zdania. Następnie dodał: Rozmawiałem już z szefami mojego obecnego klubu i powiedziałem im, że chcę odejść. Wierzę, że podejdą do sprawy po ludzku i zrozumieją mnie w tej kwestii. Na koniec powiedział: Niestety, nie mogę stawiać warunków klubowi, który jest moim pracodawcą. Robię, co mogę - powiedziałem im wprost, że chcę kontynuować swoją karierę w koszulce Juventusu. Zapytany o Manchester City, który proponuje obecnie dużo większe pieniądze niż Włosi, Krasić powiedział: Z całym szacunkiem dla tego klubu i dla trenera Manciniego, wolę grać dla Juve i kontynuować karierę w Turynie. Włochy mnie wręcz fascynują. 120px|right *Melo antybohaterem Brazylii :Przed kilkunastoma minutami zakończył się pierwszy ćwierćfinałowy mecz tegorocznego mundialu. Na boisku w Port Elizabeth reprezentacja Holandii sprawiła nie lada niespodziankę, wysyłając do domu pięciokrotnych mistrzów globu - drużynę Brazylii. Antybohaterem meczu okrzyknięty został Felipe Melo, ostatni piłkarz Starej Damy na tych mistrzostwach. Mecz rozpoczął się od mocnego uderzenia Brazylijczyków i samego Melo. W 10. minucie piłkarz Juventusu posłał idealne podanie z głębi pola do wybiegającego Robinho, który strzałem po ziemi nie miał problemów z pokonaniem Maartena Stekelenburga. Po pierwszej połowie wydawało się, że zawodnicy Carlosa Dungi półfinał mają na wyciągnięcie ręki. "Melodramat" Canarinhos swój początek wziął od niefortunnego zagrania Felipe z 53. minuty. Po rzucie wolnym piłka trafiła do Wesley'a Sneijdera, który mocno dośrodkował ją w pole karne. Po tym zagraniu Melo zderzył się Julio Cesarem i... skierował piłkę do własnej bramki. Po raz drugi Brazylijczyk "popisał się" dwadzieścia minut później. Najpierw dwukrotnie kopnął Arjena Robbena, później nadepnął go, a chwilę później wyleciał z boiska z czerwoną kartką. Grający w dziesiątkę Brazylijczycy bezradnie próbowali odmienić losy spotkania. Wyniku spotkania nie udało im się zmienić. *Del Neri o kształcie nowego Juve :Jak Luigi Del Neri postrzega nową przygodę z Juventusem? Czy widzi w drużynie miejsce dla Brazylijczyka Diego? Czy prawdą jest, że do drużyny Bianconerich dołączy lada chwila Marco Motta? Na te i inne pytania nowy szkoleniowiec Juve odpowiedział w trakcie konferencji prasowej, jaka odbyła się przed południem w Vinovo. Mówiąc o kształcie swojej drużyny, Del Neri zaczął od kwestii napastników. Mamy kilku napastników: Trezeguet, Amauriego, Del Piero, Iaquintę, do tego bardziej z przodu widziałbym Diego. Mamy wystarczająco dużo piłkarzy w pomocy i w ataku, więc jesteśmy spokojni. Marotta pracuje obecnie nad obroną i sprowadzeniem skrzydłowych - powiedział Del Neri. Zapytany wprost o Diego, odpowiedział: Ustawiłbym go albo w napadzie za najbardziej wysuniętym napastnikiem, albo w środku pomocy - jeśli mówimy o 4-4-2. Na pewno nie będę go ustawiał za dwoma napastnikami w taktyce 4-3-1-2. Mówiąc o strategii transferowej Marotta z kolei przyznał: Naszym celem jest wykorzystywanie nadarzających się okazji. Mamy już niezłą drużynę, ale to nie koniec. Dzisiaj mam nadzieję na domknięcie tematu przeprowadzki Marco Motty do naszego zespołu. 120px|right *Sissoko: Zostaję w Juve :Wiele mówi się o odejściach, w tym także o odejściu Momo Sissoko, teraz głos zabrał sam zainteresowany, który krótko, ale stanowczo zaprzeczył, jakoby jego wolą było opuszczenie Turynu. Piłkarz potwierdza, że tym czego pragnie jest jak najszybsze rozpoczęcie nowego sezonu i zapomnienie o tym, który właśnie się zakończył. Na wczorajszym spotkaniu Bianconerich w jednym z turyńskich hoteli Malijczyk wydawał się niezwykle zdeterminowany i pełen energii. Jednym z z pierwszych, którzy zjawili się na spotkaniu był trener Gigi Del Neri wraz ze swoim sztabem szkoleniowym. Rozmawialiśmy z nim - przyznał Sissoko - Sprawił na mnie wrażenie bardzo energicznego człowieka i zdołał dodać nam odwagi na przyszły sezon. Mercato? Pozostaję w Juventusie. *Nowe stroje Juventusu :Juventus zaprezentował oficjalne stroje na sezon 2010/2011. Ocena ich wyglądu to rzecz gustu, choć trzeba przyznać, że po wielu projektach kibiców przedstawianych w sieci na przestrzeni ostatnich tygodni te zaprezentowane przez Nike mogą się wydać wielu dużo słabsze. Na koszulce domowej widnieje już marka BetClic, na wyjazdowej nie ma natomiast sponsora. Na jej temat Jean-Claude Blanc powiedział: - Jest swego rodzaju hołdem oddanym produkcji włoskiej, strategii, którą uskuteczniamy również w przypadku naszego nowego stadionu. Komentując poczynania Nike w temacie nowych strojów Francuz powiedział: - Utrzymujemy współpracę z Nike z obopólnymi korzyściami. To już nasz ósmy wspólny sezon. Partnerstwo z tą firmą ma dla nas ogromną wartość, również na boiskach międzynarodowych. Dyrektor generalny Nike Italia, Andrea Rossi, również chwali sobie współpracę z Juventusem. - Po kampanii Red zorganizowanej w celu walki z AIDS, w tym roku postanowiliśmy stworzyć stroje dla drużyn grających na Mundialu, jak również dla Juventusu, z materiału w 100% podlegającemu recyklingowi. 120px|right *Del Neri o kształcie nowego Juve :Jak Luigi Del Neri postrzega nową przygodę z Juventusem? Czy widzi w drużynie miejsce dla Brazylijczyka Diego? Czy prawdą jest, że do drużyny Bianconerich dołączy lada chwila Marco Motta? Na te i inne pytania nowy szkoleniowiec Juve odpowiedział w trakcie konferencji prasowej, jaka odbyła się przed południem w Vinovo. Mówiąc o kształcie swojej drużyny, Del Neri zaczął od kwestii napastników. Mamy kilku napastników: Trezeguet, Amauriego, Del Piero, Iaquintę, do tego bardziej z przodu widziałbym Diego. Mamy wystarczająco dużo piłkarzy w pomocy i w ataku, więc jesteśmy spokojni. Marotta pracuje obecnie nad obroną i sprowadzeniem skrzydłowych - powiedział Del Neri. Zapytany wprost o Diego, odpowiedział: Ustawiłbym go albo w napadzie za najbardziej wysuniętym napastnikiem, albo w środku pomocy - jeśli mówimy o 4-4-2. Na pewno nie będę go ustawiał za dwoma napastnikami w taktyce 4-3-1-2. Mówiąc o strategii transferowej Marotta z kolei przyznał: Naszym celem jest wykorzystywanie nadarzających się okazji. Mamy już niezłą drużynę, ale to nie koniec. Dzisiaj mam nadzieję na domknięcie tematu przeprowadzki Marco Motty do naszego zespołu. *Blanc i Secco zawieszeni na 2 miesiące :Posypały się kary, niebawem posypią się kolejne, a szefowie Juventusu będą się odwoływać od decyzji sądu. Zapadłby bowiem decyzje Komisji Dyscyplinarnej, związane z transferem Amauriego z Palermo do Juventusu. Przeprowadzka piłkarza nie została przeprowadzona prawidłowo. Komisja Dyscyplinarna wydała wyroki w związku z tym, iż transfer Amauriego do Juventusu nie odbył się prawidłowo. W jego trakcie doszukano się nieprawidłowości administracyjnych, za które turyński klub ma odpowiedzieć właśnie teraz. Posypały się kary: na dwa miesiące zawieszeni zostali Jean-Claude Blanc oraz były dyrektor sportowy Juve, Alessio Secco. Kary nie ominą też Maurizio Zampariniego i Rino Foschiego. Juventus oficjalnie zapowiedział, że odwoła się od tej decyzji Komisji Dyscyplinarnej. 8 lipca podobna historia najpewniej dotknie Massimo Morattiego - tu jednak w związku z transferami Milito i Motty. 120px|right *Wolfsburg żąda 60 milionów za Dzeko! :Szefowie Wolfsburga chcą zarobić na Edinie Dzeko jak najwięcej. Zdając sobie sprawę z zainteresowania piłkarzem ze strony Juventusu i Manchesteru City wyśrubowali cenę jego karty zawodniczej. Teraz Bośniak kosztuje aż 60 milionów euro! Na wydanie takich pieniędzy z pewnością nie stać Juventusu. Manchester City, mający bogatych właścicieli, byłby w stanie wyłożyć taką sumę, o ile Anglicy stwierdzą, iż gra jest warta świeczki. Podobnie jak w przypadku Krasicia jednak sam piłkarz wolałby przeprowadzić się do Turynu. Ofertę Manchesteru już raz odrzucił, a jego agent przyznał, że ten chciałby grać w trykocie Bianconerich. Okazuje się jednak, że takie a nie inne żądania finansowe szefostwa niemieckiego klubu prawie na pewno staną na przeszkodzie finalizacji tego transferu. Czerwiec 120px|right *Caceres będzie grał w Milanie? :Urugwajczyk Martin Caceres najprawdopodobniej trafi do Milanu i będzie tam grał od początku przyszłego sezonu. Szefowie Juventusu zdecydowali się nie wykupować jego karty zawodniczej z Barcelony. Mówiło się o odnowieniu wypożyczenia, ta opcja jednak nie interesuje Katalończyków. Hiszpanie chcą jedynie definitywnie sprzedać piłkarza - powiedział jego agent, Daniel Fonseca. W ciągu najbliższych trzech tygodni wrócimy do tematu przeprowadzki do Milanu. Martin chciałby zostać we Włoszech, mógłby też grać w Milanie. Wiem, że trener Allegri chętnie widziałby go w składzie swojej drużyny. *Krasić stawia ultimatum szefom CSKA :Milos Krasić postawił szefostwu CSKA Moskwa ultimatum: albo sprzedadzą go tego lata do Juventusu, albo będzie grał w rosyjskim klubie do końca kontraktu i odejdzie za darmo po jego wygaśnięciu. Serbowi bardzo zależy na przeprowadzce do Juventusu. Choć Manchester City proponuje większe pieniądze zarówno Rosjanom, jak i samemu zawodnikowi, ten ani myśli rozważać oferty Anglików, dopóki ma choć cień nadziei na to, że może przejść do Juve. Problemem nadal są wygórowane zdaniem Bianconerich żądania finansowe szefów CSKA, którzy podnieśli je mimo wcześniejszych ustaleń z włoskim klubem. Chcę grać tylko dla Juventusu i nie biorę pod uwagę żadnej innej możliwości - powiedział Krasić. Jeśli nie dostanę tego lata takiej możliwości, uszanuję kontrakt z CSKA do samego końca, po czym klub nie zarobi na mnie ani centa, bo odejdę za darmo - zapewnił. Zimą przyszłego roku Krasić mógłby więc już dogadywać się z kolejnym klubem, do którego miałby przejść jako wolny zawodnik. Juventus z kolei przyznaje, że jest gotowy dopiąć tematu, jeśli Rosjanie obniżą nieco loty i wrócą do ustaleń sprzed kilku tygodni. Negocjacje są dla nas kwestią otwartą. Jeśli tylko CSKA zweryfikuje swoje żądania finansowe, jesteśmy gotowi sfinalizować ten transfer - zapewnił Giuseppe Marotta, udzielając wywiadu na antenie Radio Rai w trakcie programu Radio Anch'io Sport. 120px|right *Candreva żegna się z Juventusem :Antonio Candreva żegna się z Juventusem. Jak sam przyznaje, żal mu odchodzić z tak świetnego otoczenia i klubu, niewiele jednak może zdziałać samą chęcią gry w Juve wobec decyzji podjętej przez oba kluby. Zapytany o przygodę z Juve Candreva odpowiedział: Cóż, kto nie chciałby być częścią tak wspaniałej drużyny? Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, że muszę się pożegnać, ale... nigdy nie mów nigdy. Współtworzenie drużyny klubu takiego pokroju to zawsze zaszczyt. Kluby podjęły jednak swoje decyzje, więc nie mam wyjścia. Zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. Dzisiaj jestem własnością Udinese, czekam na wieści. Candreva zmienia więc koszulkę, choć pozostaje w takich samych barwach. Zainteresowała się nim jednak Fiorentina i już niebawem Antonio może biegać w fioletowym trykocie. Fiorentina to również bardzo dobra drużyna, Florencja to piękne miasto. Nie wiem, czy naprawdę się mną interesują, tak jak powiedziałem - czekam na wieści. Póki co moją drużyną jest Udinese i nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak mówić o niej dobrze. Na koniec, jeszcze na temat Juventusu, powiedział: W zeszłym sezonie zmagaliśmy się z kontuzjami, choć wiem, że nie można obierać tego jako alibi. Ostatnie miesiące nie należały do najlepszych. Zdarza się - jestem jednak pewien, że Juventus się odrodzi. W klubie pracują świetni ludzie, drużynę tworzą mistrzowie, do tego przeprowadził się tutaj trener, który z Sampdorią poradził sobie wyśmienicie. *Nesti: Juve do przebudowy :Króciutkiej analizy obecnej sytuacji Juventusu dokonał ostatnio w jednym z wywiadów Carlo Nesti, włoski dziennikarz i pisarz. Nie ukrywałem nigdy swojej opinii na temat działań Juventusu na mercato - jest to zespół w całości do przebudowy, jednak innowacje należy rozpocząć od defensywy. Jeśli nie wszystko układa się za plecami, to normalne, że nie masz głowy, aby kreować ofensywę. Ano właśnie - wydatki się zwracają. Wyśmienitym wyborem było kupno Storariego, punkt dla Marotty i Del Neriego. Nieuniknionym ruchem było sprowadzenie Bonucciego, o którym co prawda nie wiadomo, jakie są jego maksymalne możliwości, ale który jest najlepszym młodym włoskim obrońcą. Podoba mi się również Mexes: 28 lat to wiek dojrzałości piłkarskiej i po sezonie, który spędził jako cień Burdisso, jest on w moich oczach teraz zawodnikiem bardziej zmotywowanym i mniej porywczym. 120px|right *Chiellini o Poulsenie i Bonuccim :Przed wyjazdem na wakacje wywiadu udzielił Giorgio Chiellini. Wypowiedział się on na temat Christiana Poulsena oraz Leonardo Bonucciego, nowego zawodnika Juventusu. W nadchodzącym sezonie Juventus będzie grał najpewniej w ustawieniu 4-4-2. Wypowiadając się na temat Poulsena, którego sporo osób zaprasza już do opuszczenia turyńskiego zespołu, Chiellini powiedział: Christian jest dobry piłkarzem i jestem pewien, że w ustawieniu 4-4-2 sprawdzi się naprawdę nieźle. Rzecz w tym, że płaci za to, iż w momencie, w którym do nas dołączył, wszyscy spodziewali się Xabiego Alonso. Poulsen to pewny piłkarz, gwarantuje wyrównany poziom całego zespołu. Pamiętam mecz w Bergamo, wygrany 5:2, w którym zaprezentował się iście genialnie. Do zespołu dołączy Leonadro Bonucci, który będzie partnerem Chielliniego na środku defensywy zespołu. Leonardo jest dobrym piłkarzem. Na pewno wiele jeszcze przed nim, ale już i tak jest dobry. Kjaer jest zawodnikiem nieco innego typu. To tak jakby porównywać Cannavaro do Chivu - powiedział Giorgio. *Bonucci: Tu oddycha się zwycięstwem :Nowy obrońca Juventusu, Leonardo Bonucci, przyznał, iż jest gotowy podjąć nowe wyzwanie w swojej karierze piłkarskiej i rozpocząć przygodę z Juve. Oto pierwsze słowa byłego zawodnika Bari w roli piłkarza Starej Damy. Przed mikrofonami dziennikarzy Bonucci powiedział: Jestem gotowy na wspaniałą przygodę. Inter? Od dzisiaj nie istnieje Inter, liczy się tylko Juventusu. Inter jest już jedynie przeciwnikiem do pokonania. Następnie 23-latek dodał: Czuć, że oddycha się tutaj wolą rozegrania dobrego sezonu, postawienia swego rodzaju kamienia milowego, oddzielającego teraźniejszość od przeszłości, chęcią powrotu na sam szczyt. Zapytany o swój styl gry, odparł: Na pewno lubię inteligentnie rozegrać piłkę, nigdy nie wybijam jej na oślep. Pokazałem to już w zeszłym sezonie w Bari. Oczywiście, zdaję sobie sprawę, że w pewnych sytuacjach nie trzeba się szczypać tylko wykopać piłkę w trybuny. Na koniec dodał: Zacząłem już zapoznawać się z moimi nowymi kolegami z drużyny. Szczerze mówiąc, do tej pory więcej rozmawialiśmy o Mundialu niż o Juve, z wiadomych względów. Niestety, nasza przygoda z tegorocznymi mistrzostwami nie była pozytywna, ale i tak cieszę się, że mogłem wejść w skład tej drużyny. 120px|right *Bonucci i Martinez piłkarzami Juventusu :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o pozyskaniu Leonardo Bonucciego i Jorge Martineza. Jutro rano dopełnione zostaną ostatnie formalności - obaj przejdą testy medyczne i zostaną piłkarzami Bianconerich w pełnym tego określenia znaczeniu. Leonardo Bonucci to 23-letniego obrońca, który do tej pory reprezentowahttp://pl.juventus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Szablon:News&action=editł barwy włoskiego Bari. Martinez jest 27-letnim ofensywnym pomocnikiem, który niegdyś przeprowadził się z Urugwaju do Catanii. Z uwagi na swoją charakterystykę piłkarską może grać również jako wysunięty lub cofnięty napastnik. *Iaquinta: W Juventusie zakończę karierę :Po powrocie z RPA krótkiego wywiadu udzielił także napastnik Juventusu, Vincenzo Iaquinta. Mimo że jego wypowiedź nie wieje w pełni optymizmem, to jednak piłkarz zapewnia, że to w Turynie chciałby zakończyć karierę. Potrzebny będzie jakiś cud. Kiedy dochodzi do wielu zmian, wśród piłkarzy i zarządu, ciężko jest ugrać coś ważnego od razu. Zeszłego piątku rozmawiałem z Del Nerim i myślę, że w tym momencie potrzeba nam kogoś takiego - wydaje mi się on właśnie tym odpowiednim trenerem. Jednak ludzie muszą uzbroić się w cierpliwość, nie można od razu zaczynać od wielkich zwycięstw. Plany na przyszłość? W Turynie jest mi dobrze, mam jeszcze trzy lata kontraktu do spełnienia. Po Juve niczego nie planuję. Nawet jeśli nie wszystko układa się najlepiej, Juventus jest zawsze Juventusem. Zdecydowałem już: to tutaj zakończę moją karierę. A pewnego dnia ją zakończę, ten świat potrafi czasami nas nieźle zestresować. Chiellini? Szaleństwem byłoby do sprzedawać, to najdzielniejszy zawodnik, jakiego mamy. Mówię to jako przyjaciel i jako kibic. Nie chcę jednak mieszać się w kwestie, które należą do zarządu. 120px|right *River Plate chce wypożyczyć Trezeguet :Prezydent River Plate, Daniel Passarella, przyznał ostatnio, że będzie próbował przekonać Beppe Marottę, by ten zgodził się wypożyczyć Argentyńczykom Davida Trezeguet jeszcze tego lata. Przyszłość piłkarska Francuza jest nadal pod znakiem zapytania. Mówiło się już o Napoli, Bordeaux, Marsylii, Dynamie Kijów i właśnie River Plate. Prezydent tego ostatniego klubu przyznał: Wiemy, że trudno będzie wyrwać Trezeguet z Juventusu, skoro ma jeszcze ważny kontrakt. Rozmawiałem z nim jednak i postanowiliśmy w przyszłym tygodniu przedyskutować możliwe opcje. Spróbujemy przekonać szefostwo Juve do tego, by wypożyczyli nam go na rok albo dwa. *Buffon: Brzydka niespodzianka :Wczorajszego ranka włoska kadra wylądowała na lotnisku Fiumicino w prowincji Rzym - w taki sposób podopieczni Lippiego zakończyli swoją przygodę z Mundialem 2010. O kilka słów komentarza pokusił się przed mikrofonami SKy Sport 24 ten, którego nieobecności żałowali wszyscy chyba najbardziej, Gigi Buffon. Zawiedliśmy i nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, mamy teraz wiele rzeczy do zrobienia i do przemyślenia, nie bacząc na prowokacje i polemiki włoskie calcio przechodzi obecnie bardzo szczególny moment. Jak określiłbym Mundial w naszym wykonaniu? Była to niespodzianka w negatywny tego słowa znaczeniu. Nikt nie wyobrażał sobie nigdy, że nie będziemy w stanie wyjść z grupy. Myślę jednak, że nawet jeśli dalibyśmy radę to zrobić, nie zaszlibyśmy o wiele dalej. Fakt, że odpadliśmy tak szybko pozwala nam rozmyślać nad tym, kim tak naprawdę teraz jesteśmy i ile jesteśmy warci. Teraz to Prandelli i młodsi piłkarze będą mieli za zadanie wnieść na nowo entuzjazm do tej drużyny. Optymistyczne jest to, że nic gorszego nas już spotkać nie może i jest to niezły punkt wyjścia na przyszłość. Optymizm powinien nadejść od strony młodych, od których oczekujemy sygnałów i dowodów na to, że się rozwijają, w przeciwnym wypadku znowu nie będziemy w stanie konkurować z drużynami na poziomie europejskim i światowym. 120px|right *Krasić jedzie do szefostwa CSKA :Milos Krasić po zakończeniu Mundialu nie wybiera się na wakacje ani w rodzinne strony, a do Moskwy. Ma osobiście podjąć próbę przekonania szefostwa CSKA, by ci dogadali się z Juventusem i pozwolili mu odejść. Krasiciowi nie chodzi po prostu o transfer, a konkretnie o wyprowadzkę do Juventusu. W przyszłym sezonie chcę grać tylko dla Juve, inne oferty mnie nie interesują - przyznał Serb. Na początku tygodnia Krasić chce spotkać się w siedzibie CSKA z szefostwem moskiewskiego klubu, a ściślej rzecz ujmując: z prezydentem i dyrektorem generalnym. Piłkarz chce przekonać ich, by zaakceptowali proponowane przez Juventus 15 milionów euro i pozwolili mu spokojnie przenieść się do Turynu. Albo do Juve, albo w ogóle - taki jest plan Serba. Obecnie różnica między ofertą Juve a oczekiwaniami Rosjan to 1,5 miliona euro. *Juventus zagra w Modenie :Ani Neapol, ani Mediolan - miejscem debiutu Juventusu w Lidze Europejskiej w sezonie 2010-2011 będzie Stadio Braglia w Modenie. Taka wiadomość ukazała się w dzisiejszym wydaniu Tuttosport, który donosi, jakoby zarząd Juve optował właśnie za Modeną jako miastem, w którym Bianconeri zagrają 29 lipca lub 5 sierpnia. Jak było już mówione wcześniej, zespół Del Neriego nie będzie mógł wykorzystać w tym celu swojego obiektu, ponieważ będzie to kolidowało z występem zespołu U2. Obiekt, na którym zwyczajowo grywa zespół Modeny, pokonał kandydatury Stadio San Paolo w Neapolu i Stadio Giuseppe Meazzy w Mediolanie, które raczej wydawały się faworytami. Na taki przebieg operacji miała wpływ także współpraca pomiędzy odpowiedzialnym za sport w Turynie Giuseppe Sbriglio i jego pochodzącym z Modeny kolegą - Antonio Marino. 120px|right *Juventus sprzedaje Criscito do Genoi :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o definitywnej sprzedaży połowy karty Domenico Criscito do Genoi. Cenę dotychczasowej własności Bianconerich Juventus ustalił na poziomie 6 milionów euro, które szefowie Genoi zapłacą w ciągu trzech lat. Juventus odnotował na sprzedaży Criscito zysk w kwocie 4,1 miliona euro. Jednocześnie odnowiona została współwłasność karty zawodniczej Raffaele Palladino. *Krasić nadal chce tylko do Juve :Mladen Naletilić, agent Milosa Krasicia, przyznał po raz kolejny, że Serb jest zainteresowany wyprowadzką z CSKA Moskwa, ale interesuje go tylko jedna opcja: Juventus. W ostatnio udzielonym na antenie Sky Sport 24 wywiadzie Naletilić podzielił się z mediami obecnym statusem spawy Krasicia. Póki co na razie wszystko niestety stoi w miejscu. To nie jest transfer łatwy do zrealizowania. Szefowie CSKA zmienili cenę karty zawodnika w trakcie negocjacji. Następnie dodał: Sam zawodnik jest niezwykle mocno zainteresowany przeprowadzką do Juventusu i mogę wręcz zagwarantować, że dopóki Marotta definitywnie nie wycofa się z negocjacji, dopóty dla Milosa nie istnieje żaden inny klub i żadna inna opcja. Nie jestem upoważniony do rozmawiania o konkretnych kwotach, ale póki co jest jeszcze różnica między oczekiwaniami Rosjan a ofertą Włochów. Tyle dobrego, że nie jest to jakaś wielka przepaść, to raczej drobna różnica, którą przy odrobinie dobrej woli z obu stron da się zniwelować. Na pewno liczy się też wola samego piłkarza. Dopóki jest nadzieja na grę w Juventusie, dopóty on nie chce nawet słyszeć o Manchesterze City czy innych opcjach. Anglicy czają się za rogiem, ale Milos chce Juve i tylko Juve. 120px|right *Davide Lanzafame wraca do Juventusu! :Davide Lanzafame wróci do Juventusu! Jeszcze dziś rano wydawało się, że zawodnik będzie grał w koszulce Parmy, tymczasem odnowione zostało porozumienie między Juve a Palermo dotyczące współwłasności karty piłkarza, a młody Lanzafame rozpocznie treningi z piłkarzami Starej Damy 3 lipca w Pinzolo. Informacja ta nie jest jeszcze oficjalnym komunikatem, wywiadu w tej sprawie udzielił już jednakowoż sam zawodnik. Bardzo się cieszę, że oba kluby doszły do porozumienia - przyznał w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport. Muszę przyznać, że powrót do Juventusu to dla mnie spełnione marzenie. Tym razem jednak chcę wykorzystać tę szansę. Wystarczyły mi dwa słowa Marotty, bym podjął decyzję. To przecież w Juve się narodziłem! Następnie dodał jeszcze: Z trenerem Del Nerim jeszcze nie rozmawiałem. Na pewno jeszcze będzie okazja zamienić kilka słów, spotkamy się na zgrupowaniu w Pinzolo. Nie mogę się już doczekać rozpoczęcia treningów z drużyną. Mam nadzieję, że któregoś dnia będę mógł pokazać tu wszystkim, ile jestem naprawdę wart i że zobaczą to również ci, którzy jeszcze nie tak dawno nie chcieli we mnie uwierzyć. *Marotta o Bonuccim, Criscito i Candrevie :W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom TuttoMercatoWeb Beppe Marotta odsłonił pewne detale dotyczące najbliższych ruchów transferowych Juventusu. W skrócie: Bonucci w Juve, Criscito w Genoi, Candreva wraca do Udinese. W rozmowie przeprowadzonej dzisiaj po południu Marotta przyznał się dziennikarzom: Co do Bonucciego - dogadujemy ostatnie szczegóły, rzecz jasna bardzo nas interesuje. Criscito będzie niebawem w pełni piłkarzem Genoi. Z kolei temat wykupienia Candrevy z Udinese już raczej nie wróci, to bardzo mało prawdopodobne. 120px|right *Bonucci w pełni własnością Bari :Szefowie Bari wykupili brakującą połowę karty zawodniczej Leonardo Bonucciego od włodarzy Genoi, płacąc za nią 8 milionów euro. Teraz pozostało dobić targu z Juventusem. Dyrektor sportowy Bari oficjalnie potwierdził wykupienie połowy karty zawodniczej Bonucciego z Genoi. Teraz szefowie tegoż klubu dysponują pełnią praw do włoskiego obrońcy i mogą już jako jedyni negocjować z Beppe Marottą w sprawie transferu Leonardo do Turynu. W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni ma dojść do decydujących spotkań w tej sprawie. Praktycznie wiadomo już, że w Bari na stałe zostanie Almiron. *Buffon: Nie mamy czego tu szukać :Znany z tego, że nie owija w bawełnę, Gianluigi Buffon, przyznał, że Włosi zasłużenie wracają do domu, żegnając się z Mundialem. Jednocześnie zapowiedział, że niebawem podda się planowanej operacji chirurgicznej kręgosłupa. W pomeczowym wywiadzie Buffon przyznał: Zasłużyliśmy na powrót do domu. Zespoły Słowacji czy Nowej Zelandii na pewno trzeba respektować, ale jeśli nie potrafimy z nimi wygrać, nie mamy czego tu dłużej szukać. Następnie dodał: Najlepszy mecz nasza kadra mimo wszystko rozegrała z Paragwajem. Nie pokazaliśmy za to nic w meczach z Nową Zelandią i Słowacją. Widać tak przedstawia się właśnie poziom włoskiego futbolu, przy czym my pozwoliliśmy popatrzeć na to całemu światu. Na koniec dodał: Niedługo poddam się operacji. Już jakiś czas temu podjąłem decyzję o tym, że nie ma co ryzykować, dlatego oddam się w ręce chirurgów. 120px|right *Zamparini: Juventus nie chce Kjaera :Znany z ciętego języka prezydent Palermo, Maurizio Zamparini, wypowiedział się na temat tego, jak postrzega obecne działania Juventusu. Jego zdaniem Bianconeri co najmniej średnio podchodzą do zapowiadanej "odbudowy świetności drużyny". Głównym tematem wywiadu, jakiego udzielał Zamparini, była przyszłość dwóch piłkarzy: Simona Kjaera - który swego czasu był łączony z Juventusem - oraz Cavaniego. Kjaer przeprowadzi się za granicę, ponieważ we Włoszech nikt nie chce wydać na niego pieniędzy. Szkoda, że Marotta nie jest przekonany do tego, żeby ściągnąć tego chłopaka do Juventusu. On szuka kogoś połowę tańszego. W rezultacie wszyscy obserwujemy teraz, jak szefowie Juventusu misternie budują zespół, który w nowym sezonie będzie w stanie walczyć jedynie o jakieś piąte miejsce w tabeli - stwierdził. *Jorge Martinez jednak w Juventusie :Czuwający nad sprawami administracyjnymi Catanii Pietro Lo Monaco zapewnił, że na drodze Jorge Martineza do Juventusu nie stoją już żadne przeszkody i niebawem piłkarz oficjalnie zostanie zawodnikiem Bianconerich. Na antenie Sky Sport 24 Lo Monaco przyznał: Nie istnieją żadne problemy związane z transferem Martineza do Juventusu. Piłkarz też jest już dogadany z tym klubem, więc niebawem zostanie nowym zawodnikiem Starej Damy. My z kolei tym samym kończymy sprzedaż swoich zawodników. 120px|right *Krasić nadal może trafić do Juventusu :Na temat potencjalnej przeprowadzki Milosa Krasicia do Juventusu wypowiedział się drugi z agentów Serba, Marko Naletilić. On również zapewnia, że nic jeszcze nie jest przesądzone i ostatecznie Krasić może trafić do Turynu. W wywiadzie dla Calciomercato Naletilić stwierdził: Wszystko jest jeszcze do zrealizowania. Wybór, jaki mają teraz Rosjanie, jest następujący: żądać uparcie kwoty 16,5 miliona euro, albo w każdej chwili spotkać się z Beppe Marottą i w kilka chwil załatwić temat, zarabiając 15 milionów, które nadal są aktualną ofertą ze strony Juventusu. Następnie dodał: Wszystko może się wyjaśnić jeszcze przed końcem Mundialu. Zobaczymy, co się wydarzy, ale temat jest nadal otwarty. Zapytany na koniec, czy inne włoskie drużyny również interesują się Milosem, odpowiedział z kolei: Włoskie nie. W zasadzie nic się nie zmieniło w temacie i oprócz Juventusu interesuje się nim tylko Manchester City. *Tiago i Grosso za Diego Forlana :Z ostatnich doniesień wynika, że Portugalczyk Tiago nie wróci do Juventusu. Dziś światło dzienne ujrzała inna informacja: Tiago Mendes i Fabio Grosso mieliby posłużyć za karty przetargowe w transferze Diego Forlana do Juve. Notowania Tiago po ostatnim meczu Portugalii wzrosły. Jego rodak, Cristiano Ronaldo, chwalił go publicznie po tym meczu, występ Portugalczyka zauważyły też rzecz jasna media. Juventus znajduje się więc dzięki temu w nieco lepszej sytuacji, jeśli chodzi o sprzedaż piłkarza i zainteresowanie nim, niż kilka tygodni temu. Niebawem Giuseppe Marotta spotka się z szefostwem Atletico Madryt, by kontynuować rozmowy na temat wykupienia przez nich całości praw do karty zawodniczej Tiago. Okazuje się jednak, że Portugalczyk w pakiecie z Fabio Grosso może zostać wymieniony za Diego Forlana. Jesus Garcia Pitarch chce sprowadzić Grosso do Madrytu, a Bianconeri Forlanem nie pogardzą. Od jakiegoś czasu Urugwajczyk znajduje się na liście życzeń Juve. 120px|right *Storari: Godnie zastąpię Buffona! :Marco Storari pozytywnie przeszedł testy medyczne i już jutro podpisze 3-letni kontrakt z Juventusem. Jak sam przyznał, bardzo się cieszy, iż będzie mógł pomóc Bianconerim przeżyć nieobecność Gigiego Buffona. Udzielając jednego z pierwszych wywiadów w roli piłkarza Juventusu Storari przyznał: Naprawdę cieszę się, że dołączyłem do ekipy Juve. To zaszczyt grać w barwach tego klubu, bo tu walczy się już o wielkie rzeczy. Następnie dodał: Zgodziłem się na propozycję Juventusu, ponieważ to świetna drużyna, do tego wydali na mnie niemałe pieniądze, co tym bardziej uważam za komplement. Obecność Marotty i Del Neriego w znaczący sposób wpłynęła na moją decyzję. Na koniec zapewnił: Nie boję się zastąpić Buffona. Do tej pory robiłem to już w przypadku Abbiatiego, Didy czy Kalaća w Milanie. Będę spokojnie robił to, co do mnie należy. *Gallas niebawem w Juventusie! :Agent Williama Gallasa, Etienne Mendy, przyznał, że francuski obrońca jest już niemal jedną nogą w Juventusie i że jest bardzo zadowolony z perspektywy gry w koszulce Bianconerich. Kontrakt Gallasa z Arsenalem wygasa za tydzień. Juventus może więc pozyskać go za darmo, o ile dojdzie do porozumienia z samym Francuzem (a właściwie z jego agentem) w kwestii warunków współpracy. O zarobkach dyskutowano długo, według ostatnich raportów wynika jednak, że porozumienie zostało zawarte i obecnie dopinane są ostatnie szczegóły przeprowadzki. Zaskakującą może być jednak informacja, iż Bianconeri zamierzają ponoć spełnić żądania agenta zawodnika, który zażyczył sobie zarobków dla piłkarza w wysokości 5 milionów euro za sezon! Kontrakt zawarty ma zostać na 2 lata. W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Itasportpress Mendy przyznał: Mogę potwierdzić, że obrońca jest w kręgu zainteresowań Juventusu. W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni zamierzam po raz kolejny spotkać się z szefostwem Juventusu, by ostatecznie dojść do porozumienia w kwestii wysokości zarobków piłkarza, o których rozmawialiśmy po raz pierwszy już kilka dni temu. Juventus chce zatrudnić Gallasa, a i on bardzo chętnie zagra dla drużyny Bianconerich. 120px|right *Cagliari wykupuje połowę karty Ariaudo :Zarząd Cagliari Calcio oficjalnie poinformował o zakupieniu części praw do karty zawodniczej Lorenzo Ariaudo, który od stycznia przebywał w tym klubie na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Juventus nie opublikował jeszcze komunikatu prasowego w tej sprawie. Cagliari poinformowało w jednym komunikacie o transferach trzech piłkarzy: o definitywnej przeprowadzce Michaela Agazziego, ale i o nabyciu udziałów w temacie Radji Nainggolana oraz Lorenzo Ariaudo. Wynika stąd, że Włoch nie jest w całości własnością Cagliari, a klub ten wykupił 50% praw do jego karty zawodniczej. Od tego lata będzie więc współwłasnością obu klubów, reprezentować jednakowoż nadal będzie barwy Cagliari. Żaden z klubów nie poinformował jeszcze o wartości finansowej tej operacji. Dziennikarze Sky Sports poinformowali, że Juventus sprzedał połowę karty zawodniczej Ariaudo za kwotę 1,3 miliona euro. *Marco Storari oficjalnie w Juventusie :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o tym, że jutro rano Marco Storari dopełni formalności, jaką będą testy medyczne, po czym oficjalnie zostanie nowym piłkarzem Juventusu. Tak jak informowaliśmy wcześniej, transfer Storariego to doraźna interwencja Marotty w związku z kontuzją Gigi Buffona, który po powrocie z Mundialu podda się operacji kręgosłupa i będzie niedostępny praktycznie do końca roku. Storari przyznał w pierwszym wywiadzie w roli piłkarza Juventusu: Jestem naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwy, że udało mi się dołączyć do Juve. Czekam tylko na dopełnienie wszelkich formalności, żeby mieć wszystko czarne na białym. 120px|right *Van der Wiel znów na celowniku Juve :Po raz kolejny Juventus zainteresował się piłkarzem Ajaksu Amsterdam, Gregorym Van der Wielem, grającym na prawej flance defensywy. Żeby tradycji stało się zadość, w ślad za Juve poszedł również Inter - szefowie Nerazzurrich też chcą kupić Holendra. Do tej pory na Mundialu Van der Wiel prezentuje się bardzo przyzwoicie. Juventus niegdyś już interesował się współpracą z Holendrem, teraz na nowo starania o jego sprowadzenie do Turynu wskrzesił Beppe Marotta i Fabio Paratici - w obliczu najpewniej nieudanych prób sprowadzenia Marco Motty i zrezygnowaniu z Martina Caceresa to Van der Wiel miałby być kandydatem do wzmocnienia prawej defensywy. Inter obmyślił z kolei, że Holender będzie świetnym zastępcą Maicona w przypadku, gdyby ten odszedł do Realu. W Juventusie pozycję tę okupowaliby teraz Grygera i Zebina - obaj są jednak na wylocie z klubu. *Cassano przeniesie się do Juve? :Z ostatnich doniesień wynika, że Luigi Del Neri chętnie sprowadziłby do Turynu Antonio Cassano. Włoch, który wczoraj w pięknym Portofino wziął ślub z Caroliną Marcialis, może tego lata zmienić koszulkę Sampdorii na trykot Juventusu. Cassano regularnie co jakiś czas jest łączony z Juventusem. Przeprowadzce do Turynu tym razem sprzyjałby fakt, iż ekipę Starej Damy trenuje oficjalnie od lipca Del Neri, który umiał świetnie współpracować z Antonio. Dziennikarze żartują nawet, że transfer do Juventusu miałby być najlepszym prezentem ślubnym, jaki Cassano mógłby otrzymać. 120px|right *Jean II Makoun na celowniku Juve :Jak podają francuscy dziennikarze Le Parisien, Juventus obrał sobie za jeden z kolejnych celów transferowych piłkarza Lyonu, jakim jest Jean II Makoun. 27-letni pomocnik francuskiej drużyny jest jednak na celowniku kilku europejskich gigantów. Makoun jest na liście życzeń szefostwa Juventusu, ale i Barcelony oraz Manchesteru United. Media twierdzą jednak, że Bianconeri wcale nie są bez szans w wyścigu po pozyskanie tego piłkarza. Makoun pochodzi z Kamerunu, mierzy 172 cm i waży 65 kg. *Tiago Mendes jednak wróci do Juve? :Hiszpańskie media twierdzą, że szefowie Atletico Madryt nie wykupią z Juventusu Portugalczyka Tiago, przebywającego obecnie w tym klubie do końca czerwca na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Więcej szans na definitywną przeprowadzkę do Atletico ma ponoć Fabio Grosso. Dziennikarze El Mundo Deportivo podali, że włodarze Atletico Madryt nie są jednak przekonani co do tego, czy warto zapłacić Juventusowi żądaną przez nich kwotę 6 milionów euro za to, by Tiago stał się w pełni piłkarzem hiszpańskiego klubu. Jeśli to prawda, Portugalczyk wróciłby po prostu do Juventusu - a dalsze kroki zależałyby już od Beppe Marotty i Gigi Del Neriego. Większym zainteresowaniem Hiszpanów cieszy się podobno Fabio Grosso. Priorytetem Atletico jest co prawda Luis Felipe z Deportivo la Coruna, rzecz w tym, że szefowie Biancazzurrich żądają za niego 12 milionów euro, co z kolei Atletico uważa za zbyt wysoką kwotę. Jeśli oba kluby nie dojdą do porozumienia, to właśnie Grosso miałby zasilić ich drużynę. O włoskiego obrońcę pytają też kluby z Dubaju, Kataru i Stanów Zjednoczonych. 120px|right *Juventus interesuje się Podolskim? :Niemieccy dziennikarze portalu 4-4-2.com poinformowali, że Juventus interesuje się Łukaszem Podolskim, reprezentującym obecnie barwy FC Koln. Niemcy wyceniają jego kartę zawodniczą na kwotę około 17 milionów euro, a Włosi zastanawiają się podobno, czy nie wyłożyć tych pieniędzy i nie sprowadzić Podolskiego do Turynu. *Martina: Juventus będzie stawiał na Buffona :Zdaniem agenta Gigi Buffona, Silvano Martiny, Juventus będzie mógł jeszcze nieraz liczyć na dobrą grę Włocha w meczach ligowych, mimo obecnej kontuzji, która sprawiła, że musi poddać się operacji. Zapytany przez dziennikarzy Calcionews24 o przyszłość Buffona i zamiary Juventusu wobec niego Martina przyznał: Nie ma tu zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Oczywiście Gigi żałuje, że stało się to, co się stało, ale w świecie piłki kontuzje są gdzieś wpisane w scenariusz. Nie ma jednak co zbytnio się tym zamartwiać, Juventus jeszcze nieraz mu zaufa i postawi na niego. Sam Buffon zachowuje obecnie postawę godną prawdziwego mistrza: Dajcie z siebie wszystko, chłopaki. Ja wrócę na finał! - powiedział wczoraj kompanom z reprezentacji. Co ciekawe, Gennaro Gattuso zrezygnował z dnia wolnego, by zostać z Gigim i go wspierać. 120px|right *Juventus jeszcze powalczy o Krasicia? :Dziennikarze La Stampa twierdzą, że po zakończeniu Mundialu Beppe Marotta i Fabio Paratici podejmą kolejną próbę sprowadzenia do Turynu Milosa Krasicia. W międzyczasie jednak zamierzają wyjątkowo dobrze przemyśleć strategię negocjacji ze specyficznym partnerem do rozmów - szefostwem CSKA Moskwa. "Specyficznym", bo kto choć z grubsza śledził doniesienia prasowe z ostatnich tygodni, wie, jak negocjowali Rosjanie. Marotta i Paratici nie chcą widocznie rezygnować z możliwości sprowadzenia dobrego zawodnika do Juventusu, który z resztą jest już dogadany z włoskim klubem i chce dla niego grać, co zadeklarował w rozmowie z dziennikarzami. Rosjanie chcieli odwlec negocjacje na po zakończeniu Mundialu i w zasadzie sztuka ta im się udała - nawet jeśli w międzyczasie zachowali się tak, a nie inaczej. Marotta kupił Martineza z Catanii, ale jeśli dopięta zostanie sprzedaż niektórych zawodników Juve, znajdą się środki na swobodny zakup Krasicia. Niebawem sfinalizowany ma zostać bowiem transfer Portugalczyka Tiago do Atletico Madryt, Hiszpanie chcą też od razu wykupić z Juve Fabio Grosso. O tego drugiego pytają również szefowie Al-Ahly z Dubaju. Do Galatasaray może przeprowadzić się Poulsen. Pieniądze więc mogą się znaleźć. Faktem jednak też jest, że póki co na froncie został tylko Manchester City. Potwierdza to agent Krasisia. Szefowie City są jedynymi, do których mamy obecnie ofert współpracy, ale trzeba przyznać, że Krasić jest nieco rozczarowany tym faktem i nie kręci go gra w tym klubie. Rzecz w tym, że szefowie CSKA nie będą żałowali, jeśli nawet w ogóle go nie sprzedadzą, bo przecież jest bardzo dobrym piłkarzem. Rosjanie chcą go wypuścić tylko za dobre pieniądze - powiedział Borozan, reprezentujący interesy Serba. Myślę, że tak naprawdę decyzje w sprawie przyszłości Milosa zapadną dopiero po zakończeniu Mundialu. *Poulsen pod lupą Galatasaray :Dziennikarze Sky Sport poinformowali, że szefowie tureckiego Galatasaray wyrazili zainteresowanie współpracą z Christianem Poulsenem, 30-letniego pomocnika Juventusu, zakupionego przez włoski klub 2 lata temu. Na razie nie są znane szczegóły ich propozycji ani ewentualnych negocjacji. Wszystko jest jeszcze raczej w początkowej fazie rozwoju. 120px|right *Krasić nie przejdzie do Juventusu :Milos Krasić nie zostanie piłkarzem Juventusu. Negocjacje turyńskiego klubu z CSKA Moskwa zostały zakończone. Agent serbskiego zawodnika, Vlado Borozan, przyznał, że ta historia nie ma już szans na przysłowiowy happy end. W wywiadzie udzielonym niedługo po meczu Serbów z Niemcami Borozan przyznał: Negocjacje Juventusu z CSKA zostały zakończone niepowodzeniem. Po pozyskaniu Martineza włoski klub nie kupi już Krasicia z takie pieniądze. Teraz faworytem z konieczności stał się Manchester City, mimo że sam zawodnik przyznał, że chce grać we Włoszech. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Dzisiaj w meczu z Niemcami Krasić pokazał się z bardzo dobrej strony. Chcę to podkreślić tym bardziej, że po ostatnim pojedynku z Ghaną spadła na niego fala krytyki. Mówiono nawet, że nie nadaje się do przeprowadzki do Juventusu. Zapytany na koniec o pogłoski dotyczące zainteresowania szefostwa Lazio Krasiciem Borozan odpowiedział: To nieprawda, nikt z tego klubu nie pytał o Milosa. Nie sądzę, żeby była to opcja możliwa do zrealizowania. Giuseppe Marotta podjął więc decyzję o zaprzestaniu negocjacji z Rosjanami w obliczu ich zmiennych nastrojów w trakcie rozmów. Szefowie CSKA Moskwa mimo ustalonych wcześniej warunków, które zgodził się spełnić Juventus, zmienili zdanie i podnieśli cenę karty zawodniczej Serba. Ostatecznie przy ofercie Włochów opiewającej na łączną kwotę 15 milionów euro Rosjanie nadal żądali minimum 16 milionów. Negocjacje zostały zakończone. *Buffon nie uniknie operacji :Z najnowszych doniesień z obozu Italii wynika, że Gianluigi Buffon nie uniknie operacji. Kontuzja jest zbyt poważna, by można ją było leczyć w inny sposób bądź tym bardziej zbagatelizować. Po zakończeniu Mundialu pierwszy bramkarz Juventusu pójdzie pod nóż. Póki co lekarze próbują różnych terapii - w porozumieniu z FIFA również tych na bazie kortyzonu - mogących pomóc w wyleczeniu przepukliny kręgowej, sztab medyczny w Turynie jest już jednak ponoć świadomy, że jak tylko Mistrzostwa Świata się skończą, Gigi odda się w ręce chirurgów. 120px|right *Warunki transferu Bonucciego dogadane :Corriere dello Sport podaje, że Juventus minionej nocy doszedł do porozumienia w sprawie transferu Leonardo Bonucciego. O ile z Bari warunki Marotta dogadał już wcześniej, o tyle pozostało jeszcze dopiąć temat z Genoą, co stało się właśnie kilka godzin temu. Ostateczne ustalenia są ponoć następujące: połowa karty zawodniczej Bonucciego zostanie zakupiona przez Juventus z Genoi w zamian za 50% praw do Domenico Criscito oraz przedłużenie współwłasności Raffaele Palladino. Bari ma otrzymać za drugą połowę karty Bonucciego kwotę 2,5 miliona euro oraz Sergio Almirona. *Martinez dzisiaj, Krasić w ogóle? :Jak podali wczoraj wieczorem dziennikarze Sky Sport, dzisiaj kontrakt z Juventusem może podpisać Jorge Martinez. Wcześniej ma dojść jednak do ostatniego spotkania Marotty z Lo Monaco, celem sfinalizowania negocjacji w jego sprawie. Martinez był od jakiegoś czasu na celowniku dwóch klubów: Lazio i Juventusu. Wygląda jednak na to, że piłkarz przeprowadzi się do Turynu, a nie do Rzymu. Bianconeri mają zapłacić za niego 12 milionów euro. Z ostatnich raportów wynika też, że coraz bardziej od Juve oddala się Milos Krasić, za którego Rosjanie chcą 16,5 miliona euro, nie mniej. 120px|right *Milion euro od Milosa Krasicia :Jak podaje agencja prasowa Ansa, Juventus jest coraz dalej od pozyskania Milosa Krasicia z CSKA Moskwa. Problemem jest różnica pomiędzy ofertą Włochów a żądaniami Rosjan. Obie strony nadal nie mogą dojść do porozumienia. Juventus niezmiennie proponuje CSKA kwotę 15 milionów euro (13 milionów plus bonusy), czyli tyle, ile na początku chcieli szefowie moskiewskiego klubu. Teraz jednak Rosjanie chcą otrzymać nie mniej, niż 16 milionów. Ostatnie spotkanie Marotty z nimi nie przyniosło pożądanego rezultatu. Brakujący milion euro może okazać się czynnikiem determinującym zakończenie negocjacji i wycofanie się Juventusu z tej transakcji. Kategoria:Strona główna